Forbidden Touches
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Draco peeks on Hermione showering and decides he wants her. How will he get her? DraMione. Rated M for graphic sexual situations/acts/speech.Non-consensual sex, Student/Teacher sex. Drama. Story is much better than summary. Now Complete. Part Two up!
1. His Mind

Forbidden Touches – Fiery Fantasies

.~

Hermione rolled her eyes, Draco had another girl in his room. She was screaming and moaning. _I can't believe he has a different girl every night. You'd think he'd run out of girls._

A door shut quickly and Hermione heard the portrait slam shut. The next thing heard was the shower running. She got up and knocked just loud enough to elicit a response from Draco.

"Malfoy, are you going to have time after your shower to help with the plans for the welcome back ball?"

"Huh, yea. Whatever. 15 Minutes." Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to get dressed. She pulled a pink, spaghetti strap top on over her bare chest, and pink silk pajama bottoms on over her pink thong. She slipped on her pink fluffy house slippers and went into their shared common room. She pulled her hair back into the fluffy pink hair scrunchi and put her reading glasses into place.

"You know, Granger. The sleepy-time secretary look isn't fit for you."

"Shut up, we need to finish these plans."

"While you're decked out in pink? I think not, go find your Malibu ken somewhere else."

"MALFOY!"

"What?"

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME WITH THE MERLIN-DAMNED PLANS!"

She had never seen the Prince of Slytherin pout like a child. She had to admit, it was rather amusing.

"Will you at least go change into something not distracting?" Draco complained, taking a seat in the chair opposite the table from her.

"Fine, here's my ideas, read over them I'll be back in a few."

Draco began reading the notes when he heard the door click behind Hermione. _Pink, seriously? What is she, five?_ He used the next five minutes reading over Hermione's plans, until he heard the door click again.

"Is this less distracting?" Her meek voice was shy, her normal self being very reserved. He looked over and saw her in a sheer mid-thigh teddy, just enough material to hide her breasts from his view, but the coverage was tiny exposing a lot of cleavage. Under the teddy she wore bikini cut silken white panties.

"Granger! Get serious!"

"What, I'm just a "mud-blood". My body shouldn't be appealing to you, therefore this skimpy negligee shouldn't be distracting to you in the least."

Her argument was valid, but for Merlin's sake, Draco was only a wizard. Pure-bred or not, he still had raging hormones. And with curves like Hermione's, what guy wouldn't be distracted?

"We don't have time to play your silly games, Granger. Sit."

"Is it distracting?" Her voice was teasing, knowing she kept bringing it back in his mind.

"I'll deal. Sit."

"Fine."

"I've been looking through your plans. I have to say, they seem solid. Perhaps if we make the...." _For the love of Merlin. Did we honestly need a crystal table? She keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs._

"Is something wrong?" Her voice was innocent, too innocent. It fell very close to evil.

"You know what? These plans are golden. I'll make my changes, and turn them in tomorrow. Goodnight, Granger." He stood, and she giggled. She noticed the embarrassed blush come across his face. He turned fast to hide, but she saw. She saw the blush and the erection. _Serves the ferret right._

She got up, unaware she was being watched. She made it to her room, laughing at Draco's misfortune. _He's probably jacking his junk right now._ She made her way into the shower, after relieving herself of her night clothing.

She let the water run down her body. She lathered her hair with shampoo. Her soft voice singing while she washed.

* * *

Draco heard the water running, knowing Hermione was taking her shower. An immense curiosity took over him. He opened the adjoining door to the bathroom silently, letting it slowly close. She never heard it. He heard her voice singing a muggle song. _Beautiful._ He ever so carefully peeked in the shower curtain, what he saw excited him, in multiple ways. Her breasts were not huge, neither were they small. They looked flawless, perky and bouncy, a tiny silver bar was placed through each nipple. Her waist was tiny and her hips flared out. Her hourglass figure was enticing, practically inviting his touch. Her perfect triangle was the real attraction for him. Her pubic hair was a dark brown color, but kept short, neat and trimmed. She had a small, verticle strip about half an inch wide, and three inches long, ending just above her clit. Her legs were long and slinder. Her overall rating, in Draco's view, was easily a 15 out of 3. She was gorgeous in his eyes, and he decided right then, he wanted that.

Well, what do you guys think? The starting for a new story =) maybe 5 chapters... I dunno... I dont plan stuff out because then I get bored with it. Happy Reading 3


	2. Hello Stranger

Chapter 2:: A New Man In Hogwarts? Unexpected Arrival!

Hermione walked briskly into the damp dungeon. She was four minutes late, but Snape was nowhere to be found. The class was bustling with hushed whispers. The Gryffindors forming one half of the class, Slytherins the other. Normally there would have been silence so loud you could hear a pen drop. Not today. The gossip of the missing Snape had all the students perplexed and yet excited.

"Hermione, Snape is missing." Ron told her in a low whisper.

"What?!"

"I said, Snape is-"

"No you idiot, I meant 'what' as a shocked exclamation not a question!" Hermione gave him a strict tone causing him to sink down. Hermione was sure if it wasn't for Harry, her and Ron would not be on speaking terms. Not since that day.

-Flashback-

Hermione was sat next to Ron, eating breakfast, when she caught the eyes of Lavender Brown. She was staring at Hermione, an angry stare. She was staring Hermione down as she leaned to the girl next to her to whisper. Hermione soon became paranoid.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Ron, Lavender is gonna do something to me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Look. She's staring me down and whispering to her friends who are whispering to everyone next to them." Within minutes the whispering had spread to the entire great hall.

"Baby, don't be so paranoid. It's Lavender. Our fellow housemate and friend."

"You mean your ex girlfriend." Hermione spat bitterly. It was true that sometimes she saw the flash of sadness go through Ron's beautiful amber eyes. However, Hermione trusted Ron, and knew he would never betray her trust, nor violate the sanctity of their relationship.

"Hermione, you know that my relationship with her was over before it even started." He tried to comfort his girlfriend, but she was growing impatient with everything and just wanted a moment to herself.

Hermione hurriedly got up to walk out of the hall, a scrawny first year Hufflepuff boy tripped her. The whole hall burst into laughter save for the faculty table and three students.

Ginny ran to help Hermione up, offering to go with her to the library to work on their essays. Hermione gratefully accepted the help and company as the two Gryffindors headed off to begin the dreaded, or in Hermione's world greatly anticipated, assignments.

Hermione looked over her essay for the twenty-fourth time, six hours later. Every I was dotted and every T crossed. She was pleased with her work, and neatly rolled her parchment up. Ginny loved Hermione, but not enough to give up six hours of a pretty Sunday evening. Many Students had arrived and left the library throughout her time in there. She looked at the clock on the wall, ten after ten. She gathered the rest of her things and readied herself to leave.

She was walking up a corridor, heading towards Gryffindor Common Room when she heard hushed, giggling voices.

"What about your trophy?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." The voices were familiar, but Hermione couldn't place them with proper faces. She heard the distinct sounds sucking noises, and deep, lust-filled moans. "You're such a dirty little slut. Master likes it very much!" The male growled as he spoke, eliciting an excited squeal out of the female.

"I am a slut, I'm your little slut. Do you like the things I do for you?" His moaning covered his reply, but she knew what he implied. "Am I better than her?"

"Yes, in just about every way possible. Mmmm... Lavender. I'm about to cum. Take it!"

Hermione heard the groans and moans she boldly assumed to associate with orgasm.

"Mmmm... Ron. What if your toy finds out?"

"Hermione? She's book smart, but she's clueless to relationships. Bend over."

The voices were coming from behind a tapestry. The hidden corridor! Hermione was infuriated. She wanted to, needed to, see it to believe it, but she couldn't bring herself to face the horror of her cheating boyfriend. She heard the moans, the audible squishes of wet skin slapping dry skin. If she wanted to catch him, now was the time. Her shaking hand reached for the tapestry but she could only stand there holding it. She didn't want to see it. The act of his infidelity. She tore her hand away and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione rushed in, Ginny and Harry looking up surprised to she her in so late. Hermione recounted everything from the moment she left the library. Harry shook his head. He was disappointed, but Hermione knew he would never turn his back on Ron, though he did sympathize with Hermione. Ginny, on the other hand, was furious. More so than Hermione, if that was possible. When Ron made it into the common room, sweaty and glowering, Ginny attacked him. He looked to Hermione for help, she stood and kicked him in his gut and left. Harry pulled Ginny off Ron. "Go to bed, Ginny." His gruff voice was the one he used when he didn't want an argument.

-End Flashback-

"Hermione, when are you going to forgive me?"

"When you deserve forgiveness. Or I find someone who makes me forget. Whichever happens first, granted they're both pretty impossible. So, don't hold your breath."

At that moment, their potions master walked into the dungeon. The girls swooned. This was not Snape, definitely not Snape.

"Afternoon Class, I apologize for my tardiness. I was still unpacking and lost track of time. I am Professor Sidney Valentine. Just call me Professor Sid. I will tell a little about myself. I am twenty-seven years old. I am here to teach you potions. I request that you do not talk while I am talking, no passing notes in my class, and please, if you wish to contribute to class discussions, raise your hand."

Professor Sid stood about five feet nine inches. He had short, spiked brown hair. His eyes were a hazel green. He had a lean physique and a wonderful voice.

"Ok, I want to play an ice breaker game just because today is an introduction day. I want to start in the back corner. Tell me your name, favorite subject, favorite hobby, and something strange about yourself."

The game started with Kara Krystel, a Slytherin in the back of the room. It had moved to Draco withing ten minutes. He stood, everyone got quite.

"My name is Draco Lucious Lee Malfoy, I enjoy Magical History and Arithmetic, my favorite hobby is drawing, and I guess my strange fact is I'm in love with someone." He said that and the entire room gasped, some girls cried, others feinted. The guys had their mouths dropped open. One girl stood up, a random Gryffindor girl Hermione has only seen a few times. "Excuse me, but HOW is that STRANGE?" She seemed a little upset he got off with such a common fact.

"Don't you know? Draco is the Slytherin Bachelor Prince, the Slytherin Sex God. For him to be tied down to one girl is strange. He's always been the guy you go to for a quick lay." Pansy stood.

"Who is it?" Blaise Zabini jumped up, his best friend's confession truly enticing his curiosity.

"That's a secret." Draco winked and if any girl didn't feint the first time, she feinted at the wink. Sid looked at everyone and sighed.

"Class dismissed." Everyone jumped up grabbed their stuff and ran out before he could change his mind.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Sid looked up into the warm chocolate eyes of a beautiful girl.

"Yes?" He took note of her hair, long and chestnut brown. It was curly and fell in soft ringlets, she smelled of vanilla.

"What happened to Professor Snape?" Sid's face faultered.

"He is not able to teach this year." Sid wanted to stay as far out of that story as possible.

"Well, why?"

"Honestly, this isn't my place to discuss this. If you have any questions regarding my class, I will happily answer them, but my hands are tied when it comes to Severus."

"Ok, do you want the summer assignments?"

"Keep them until next class, I'll take them then, Miss..."

"OH! Pardon my rudeness. It's Granger, Hermione Granger, year seven of Gryffindor, and Head Girl." A light blush creeped on her face at being so rude. She extended her hand in apology. Sid smiled and accepted her handshake. To break the silence, she added,"Well, Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Why thank you."

"Granger, we have rounds to do." Malfoy cut in.

"I'll see you next class, Professor Valentine!" Hermione waved as Draco practically dragged her out of the dungeon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:: How do you guys like it? 3 Im so evil with my sooper hawt OC

Also, I've noticed quite a few people adding this story to their favs and/or alerts. If you would be so kind to also leave me a comment, it can be criticism, it can be praise or it can be a simple "Keep Going"... just let me know you liked it. It makes me feel under appreciated when my work is just archived in people's favorites without letting me know what they think of my work.

Thank you all to my reviewers! 2,000+ Hits in like 2 days thats AWESOME GUYS!!!

Also if you like this and you havent checked it out, I also have a short little hawt one shot smut fic of these two. Its called "I Don't Have To Love You" check it out if you want some steamy hawt smut XD


	3. His Triumph?

Chapter 3:: His Triumph?

Draco sat up late one night. _I have to try harder to impress her. What if she finds someone else?_ This was something Draco had not thought of this. He had simply forgotten the possibility of Hermione liking someone. The way she looked at Sid scared Draco. Honestly, he was becoming paranoid.

"MALFOY!" Her voice! That angelic silky voice. And it was calling his name. Twice, Three times, the pounding on his door. His door opened and there she stood. Hermione Granger wearing her school uniform, her robes hanging open. "MALFOY!" Her hand was waving in his face to snap him out of his stupor. She shook him, no progress. She soon tired of this and decided to tip over his chair.

"WHAT?!" He screamed, rubbing his head.

"Not my fault you were on Cloud 9. Listen, tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade to get supplies and our ball attire."

"What about classes?"

"We're excused. The rest of the students are going on Saturday while we set up."

"Fine." With that, Hermione turned to leave him to his thoughts, which in turn kept him up all night.

He woke to being flipped out of his bed. "Granger, who said you could just walk in my room whenever you want and physically abuse me?"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be up. Take your shower we need to get to Hogsmeade." Draco stood, then proceeded to climb back in bed. "Malfoy, you better march yourself into that bathroom or I will bring the shower to you, and you won't like it." He flicked his hand at her in a shooing motion. She gave a large sigh, retrieving her wand from her back pocket. She gave it a swift flick and a shower head conjured above his head. She let it turn on, ice cold. He was up in seconds, his face twisted in a painful, infuriated scream, though he was too shocked to let any sound escape. "Be ready in 30 minutes at the front hall." With that she made her way to get dressed.

Draco got up, grumbling to himself. How is it that he is now suddenly pussy-whipped by Granger? When did she charm her way into his life? How did all this happen? He turned off the shower water. He dressed himself and met her downstairs. She looked great, she was wearing a pair of white sneakers, a white cotton skirt that cut off 3 inches above her knee, a pink halter top that flattered her in every way. Her hair was magically straightened and pulled back into a ponytail. Her make-up was flawless and her charm bracelet was the icing on the cake. It was a silver bracelet she wore on her let wrist. It had several charms; each one, he assumed, had a story to tell and held a place close to her heart.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione sounded annoyed.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"You're 15 minutes LATE! I could KILL you."

"Lets just go." _That outfit is punishment enough._

The two began shopping. She decided they should go to buy the decorations first. They picked out table cloths, purchased plenty of place cards, streamers, candles, and balloons. Draco sneaked glances at Hermione every chance he got. She truly was beautiful. He couldn't get over it. He was falling deeper into her. If he fell much farther he feared he wouldn't be able to help himself out. She didn't seem to mind his company though. She'd been more than civil. Perhaps she was warming to him. She pretended not to notice his eyes burning into her body. In truth every time he looked her over it sent shivers throughout her body.

"Well, we got everything we need for the decorations. The music is selected, everything is ready. Now all that is left is our outfits. Let's go there." Draco looked to where her long slender finger pointed. _Madame Isis's Formal Boutique_. The two made their way into the cozy little shop.

"Hello! I'll be right with you!" A sweet voice came from the back room.

"Hey, Isis! It's just me Hermione, and the Head Boy."

"Oh! Have a look around, Dear. I'll be a few moments."

"Take your time!" Hermione went straight for the dresses. Draco being unsure of what he should do, he followed her. "Malfoy, the men's are on that side." He looked nervously around. He didn't feel comfortable. Naturally, he wasn't scared. He would never admit to that. He preferred the term unsure. "Seriously, Malfoy." Hermione took his hand, surprising him-and sending a little electrical pulse up his arm, she led him to the Men's.

"Hermione, Darling! How have you been?"

"Isis! I've been wonderful. And you?" The two shared a hug.

"I've been surviving." The woman named Isis was short, about 5 feet 4 inches. She had long black hair and a tiny figure. She was bony but soft to the eyes. Her eyes were brown, a darker chocolate than Hermione's. She seemed cold at the appearance, but her friendliness outweighed any intimidation. "What can I help you two find?"

"We need some formal wear for the ball tomorrow. If you want to help my "date" first that would be great. He's a little uneasy. I'll be looking in the dresses. Besides, I'll be a little harder to help." Hermione had a giggle to her tone.

"Ok, dear." Hermione turned away towards the dresses. "Ok, Darling, what are you looking for?"

"Primarily Black, Secondary Emerald Green, with silver accents here and there." His request was specific yet broad at the same time. Within 15 minutes he found a solid white tux. After talking it through with Isis, she magicked the proper colors in the desired places. Draco thanked her and paid. He then took a seat on the "Hubby's Bench". This was a bench placed against the wall for the sole purpose of giving husbands a place to get comfortable while their wives made them miserable by trying on every dress in the shop.

"Hermione, I have a lovely dress, I think it may have been made for you." Isis went into the back room, returning with what was perhaps the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever had the honor of seeing. "Give it a try." A light blush accented her face as she tucked into the dressing room for the thirty-sixth time that hour.

When she emerged, Isis squealed in delight. What Draco saw took his breath away. Hermione was in a strapless, deep emerald green dress. It had a v-waistline that marked where her curvy hips fell. The top half was made of velvet, it had a small corset decoration in the front middle from the top to just under her breast, starting wide and coming to a point. The lacing was silver. It had no material under the laces, her creamy skin between her breasts exposed for the world to see. Another corset ran from the top to the waist line in the middle of the back. The same creamy skin exposed on her back. The skirt of the dress fell into many layers of poof, a deep emerald green satin material covering the layers of sheer poof. There was a silver, thin, chain belt that rested just under the waist line with a heart as the center point, a small emerald embedded in the metal.

"It's lovely on you. Very flattering. And you'll match your date."

"But these are his house colors, mine are gold and scarlet. Can you magic the colors?"

"Sorry, love. This dress is a one of a kind made by the hands of elves with faerie dust. If I even tried to alter it, it would fall apart. The elves and faeries are very insistent their work remains their original work. I could try to make one like it, but it wouldn't look nearly as nice, nor would it be ready by tomorrow." Hermione groaned.

"What will the other students say." It was more of a muttered statement than a question.

"Granger, if you want a man's opinion, I think it looks stunning. You shouldn't worry about the school, they'll be too busy noticing how gorgeous you are in that." Hermione's jaw dropped. He just complimented her. "And it's true, we'll match." The smile remained hidden, but she heard it.

"If you buy this, Mione, I will throw in the matching gloves, necklace, and earrings for free. Please. It was made for you. I would feel terrible selling it to anyone else after seeing it on you."

Hermione gave an unsure look to Draco who nodded his approval. She was gorgeous, there was no way he was gonna let this dress slip by. He wanted to be seen with that girl in front of him. She reluctantly agreed and was given emerald velvet gloves, accented with a small silver bow on each wrist. The earrings were silver dangling hearts with a small emerald in each one and a necklace made the same as the belt. She had to admit it looked amazing.

"Hermione, here's my birthday gift to you. Since it was last month." Isis winked. She handed a box wrapped in purple, Hermione's favorite color. She tore open the box, it was crystal slippers.

"Isis, I truly can't accept-"

"You can and you will, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. They are charmed. No matter what size your feet, they will always fit."

"Isis. I'm speechless." Hermione had changed back into her previous clothing, her dress and accessories neatly packed into a bag, they paid and said their goodbye's.

"How do you know her so well, Granger?"

"We go way back. Back to third year, I helped her set up her shop during trips and over the past few summer's I've been helping her around the shop."

"I have one more thing to pick up, go on without me." Draco urged her on, wanted to pick up a couple of things. After he got his parcels he made his way up to their Common Room.

He tucked everything away. He had a plan and he couldn't wait for tomorrow night. For the first night in weeks, he slept peacefully.

- - - - - - -

The students all went to Hogsmeade to do their own shopping. Hermione and Draco got 3 hours to do make up work, then they went down to the Great Hall to set up. They worked diligently with their professors, Hermione spending a lot of time chatting and joking with Professor Sid while they worked.

When everything was set, Hermione and Draco were excused to get themselves ready. Dinner had been delivered to everyone's common rooms so they could grab and go while they were getting ready.

"Hermione! Come on, everyone's lined up by now!" She emerged from her room, her appearance nearly made Draco's jaw drop. He had to keep himself from gawking. She had on the entire ensemble, her hair was straightened once more, but this time it was pulled into an intricate, delicate bun , a few stray strands left to grace her face. A small silver tiara with several tiny emeralds gracing it. She was beautiful, no doubt they would have all the eyes on them when they opened and closed the ball.

Together they hurried downstairs and waited for the students to file in and the doors closing before they made their way to McGonagall outside the doors.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, Professor." They said it in unison. They took their positions and the doors opened. Everyone turned to look.

"Presenting this year's Head Boy, Mr. Draco Lucious Lee Malfoy of Slytherin, and his beautiful date, Head Girl, Miss Hermione Elizabeth Anne Granger of Gryffindor!" The announcer then allowed the applause as Hermione and Draco walked together down the carpet to the center of the dance floor. He pulled her into a close hold and the music started. They moved together smoothly, the entire crowd watching (years 3 and up) were in awe. It was like a fairytale. The dance ended. Draco bowed, kissing her gloved knuckles, receiving a graceful curtsy. The students clapped.

The music picked up, only slightly, and Draco and Hermione went their separate ways until the final song. Pansy practically dragging Draco from Hermione. Harry stealing Hermione for a dance.

"What on earth were you thinking wearing Slytherin colors, Mione?"

"I'm sorry, Isis couldn't alter it, and it looks so good on me. I had to take it."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you. You look wonderful." The smile played at his lips as they danced. At the end of that song, Ginny took her place as Harry's date, and Hermione took a seat at one of the scarlet decorated tables. She nibbled at one of the finger sandwiches, giggling at a clumsy Neville attempting to dance with a graceful Luna. Hermione's eyes found Draco, he didn't look happy. Pansy was all over him, looking more slutty than usual.

Pansy wasn't a fat girl, but she definitely wasn't the most fit out there. Hermione guessed the proper term was "pleasantly plump". She would have been a gorgeous girl, if she didn't attempt to fit into clothes that were seven sizes to small. She had chin length, straight black hair, and blue eyes. Truly opposite of Draco. Hermione found it odd the two were betrothed, though she couldn't see Draco happy in that relationship.

Hermione managed about 3 more dances with Harry, 2 with Neville, one with a few different Hufflepuff boys, and one with a Ravenclaw Boy.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time we wrap up this night with our Heads doing one last dance."

Hermione and Draco met at the middle of the dance floor for the second time that night. Hermione noticed it was different. He held her close, firm and secure. She felt safe. It wasn't the awkward feeling with the unknown boys, nor the friendly feeling with Neville or Harry. This feeling was unique.

"Hermione, you truly look amazing tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Its not because you spent this entire night with Pansy is it?"

"No. Can't I compliment you with no ulterior motive?"

"Of course you can." His lips were so close to her ear she could feel the heat of his breath. She could smell the spice of cologne he wore. She was finding him more attractive by the moment. Every time he spoke, his lips lightly brushed her skin, resulting in noticeable goosebumps. Putting her in a low dip, their faces inches apart, the song ended. He held her for a second longer before lifting her and releasing her in a turn. The entire hall erupted in claps.

They returned to their common room, opting to change out of their clothes into their Pjs then do some reading or homework in the common room.

"Hermione, would you like some?" Draco was offering her a firewhiskey. She noticed he had two twelve-packs next to him. She accepted it and chose to sit on the couch with him, though on the opposite end. They got into some pointless chatter about the dance. Before they knew it, Hermione was shit-faced drunk, and Draco was happily buzzed.

"You know, Mya. You looked wonderful tonight. Slytherin colors look wonderful on you." He was close and whispering again, his lips brushing her ears. Her goosebumps appeared. She giggled at the touch, but allowed him to remain close. He kissed her neck lightly, eliciting a moan from her.

"Draco. Stooop." Her voice was once more giggly in her drunken stupor. _She's getting turned on._

"Mya, you're beautiful." He kissed her. Over the cinnamon taste of the firewhiskey, he tasted vanilla. It felt so good to finally kiss her. Even if she was drunk and wouldn't remember it the next day. She returned his kiss without hesitation. He fell on her, unleashing his passionate kisses all over her lips and neck. He left five good size hickeys, a couple on her neck, one on the inside of her shoulder and two on her collar bone. She was moaning, her finger nails running down his back.

"Lets go to your room, Drake." He didn't hesitate. He carried her to his bed, climbing on top again, slipping her pink spaghetti strap top over her head, her bare breast revealed to his eyes. He let his tongue dance around one nipple, occasionally nipping lightly at her nipple rings. Her moans were encouraging, her slender fingers running through his hair. He allowed her the pleasure as he took her whole nipple in his mouth, gently sucking.

She pulled at his shirt, he backed off, pulling his shirt and pj bottoms off, getting into just his boxers. He tugged her pajama bottoms off, leaving her in just her cotton panties. He returned to her nipples, eliciting loud moans from her. He kissed down her belly. He made his way to her panties. He could smell her juices. She wanted him so bad. But he wasn't ready to fuck her. He pulled her panties off, greeting his tongue to her lower regions. She squealed surprised and excited. His tongue moved with expert skill. She writhed under the power of his tongue. Her moans have no come to full on crying out. He could feel it coming. She was reaching her peak. He inserted 1 finger, then another. He finger fucked her, his tongue going crazy on her clit. Her hands grabbed his hair, her fingers entwined in his platinum locks. Her body went rigid, her cries turned to loud screams. She was screaming _his_ name. "Drake" was the only name on her mind at that moment. He continued pumping her as she rode her orgasm out. Her walls pulsing around his expert fingers.

Her orgasm was finished. She practically ripped his boxers off, taking his head in her mouth. She was a novice, he could tell. Strangely though, her lack of skill turned him on more. Within minutes, she was an expert. Her hand and mouth worked together. He was shivering, his breathing becoming rigid. "MMMMM... deeper..." he whispered. She obliged. She was swallowing him. It was so fresh, so new. Not like those whores he's been with before. Hermione was innocent and he loved that about her. "Mya! I'm going to cum." She readied herself, his fluid hitting her tongue. It was salty, and warm. Her face scrunched up for just a second, then relaxed. She swallowed.

"Drake, are you going to fuck me?"

"Not tonight."

"Why not?" You didn't have to see her face, the sound in her voice exposed her pout, her want.

"You're drunk, Mya. I'm not that much of a pig. I won't take advantage of you that way. I shouldn't have done what I have."

What she said next, shocked him. He was speechless. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:: Well guys? XD I had to throw some steamy drunken lovin in there. BUT DONT WORRY, Hermione's still pure … for now X3

also, if the link for her hairstyle doesnt appear let me know and I'll try to fix it. Sorry I dont have a pic of the gown, it's one I thought up years ago and I dont know if one even similar exists.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I made this chapter sooper long for ya'll 3 enjoy! Please review! The more reviews the faster I will update 3


	4. To Be Young and In Love

Chapter 4:: To Be Young and In Love...

Hermione woke up in her bed. her clothes were in a tangle, and her hair was a mess. She tasted the raunchy taste of morning breath and alcohol mingled together with an odd taste that was familiar yet nearly impossible to taste. It was bitter and salty but the morning breath and alcohol were tainting her ability to figure it out so she passed it up. Her head was pounding and she was, for the first time in her life, grateful she didn't have classes. Her stomach was in knots, and it was very displeased with her.

Hermione pulled out her wanted pointed it to a cup of water and conjured a perfect relief potion. It worked almost instantaneously. That was the last time she would ever stay up late drinking again. She stood to get out of bed, making her way towards the bathroom. That's when she felt it. She felt somehow different in her lower region. She was beginning to become paranoid. What exactly happened last night? She was looking on her bed, scanning every spot possible for a hint of blood. After all, they do say you generally bleed your first time, right?

There were no signs on her bed, so she rushed downstairs to check the couch and chairs. Nothing. She dropped the pillows to the couch, sighing in relief. Her imagination was running wild. She had no visible blood, no pain, she could walk normally, and she woke up alone. If we were both drunk and had sex, he wouldn't have woken yet to get a chance to run away. She went to the bathroom, content with what she believed to be true. It never even passed her mind that the events could have happened on his bed.

She walked into the bathroom, disrobing herself for her shower. After she had adjusted the water to start heating to her desired temperature, she decided to check out her face and see what mess she was going to have to face. She saw them. Five deep, dark hickeys. Her eyes were wide, horrified and scared. Without thinking, her mind sent the order to scream.

Draco heard a murderous high pitched scream coming from the adjoining bathroom. Ignoring his light hangover (and that he was only in his boxers), he darted into the bathroom, wand at the ready.

Once he realized she was screaming to her reflection and hadn't noticed him yet, he put his wand away. "GRANGER! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR!"

Her shocked expression met his eyes for a split second before her eyes changed to murder. He was scared now. He probably should have thought the hickeys through a little better.

"Now... now... Granger..." He was backing into his bedroom, Hermione slowly stepping towards him.

"What... did you do... to me!" Her voice was low. She was infuriated. Her eyes, her voice, her slow steps to him, all of it frightened him. He would, obviously, never admit to being frightened, but if he ever were to, now would be the perfect situation.

Hermione let out a loud screech. She leaped in the air, her fingers outstretched like a lioness who has just trapped its prey. She landed on him with a hard thud to the ground. She had him pinned by his shoulders, her lower half straddling his waist.

"What... did we do... last night? If you don't tell me... I will remove your fellas by hand... so help me, Merlin, I will feed them to the Thestrals." Her voice was low still. He almost was convinced she is 100% serious about doing this.

"Honestly, Granger, nothing bad happened."

"I want to know WHAT happened, good or bad... you decide how much your fellas mean to you." Her fingers were digging into his shoulders, breaking the skin.

"Well, you got drunk..."

"AND..."

"... we had a nice snog session ..... when you got those..." He was pointing to the hickeys. The more he talked, the harder her nails dug in.

"AND!"

"You told me to take you to my room..."

"You LIE! I would NEVER want to be one of the whores in your bed!"

"Granger, you were drunk, please don't tell me you actually think you can control yourself, because you really ca-" she slapped him, hard and fast.

"I will not have you calling me a liar! I would never consciously give in to you!"

"Hermione, please... you weren't of sane mind... it's not something you could control... but I promise... oral was all..."

Her fingers released from his shoulders, and she sat up - tears forming in her eyes. There was no way he could be lying with that look on his face.

"I'm sorry... for hitting you."

This was the time that Draco finally realized that the girl of his dreams was sitting on his stomach naked. To top that, she was crying. He hated the morbid thought, but he found her beautiful when she cried. He sat up, taking the naked girl into his arms and chest, cradling her in his lap. She cried into his neck, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.

He was so lean and built from years of quidditch. He seemed much more physically in shape than Ron ever was. She felt much safer in his arms too. How could she have never found this before?

Draco had started brushing her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened wide and she looked up to Draco. He was drowning in her eyes. They were deep and warm. He regretted it. Last night was a mistake for him, but it was such a great mistake and he wanted to repeat it again; but the next time, he vowed, will not be a drunken encounter. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She looked so vulnerable, her eyes looked scared, her body trembling from the cold. He could feel her nipples on his chest. Her smooth skin rubbing on him was igniting his body.

Her eyes grew big. She could feel it under her. It was poking her even though she knew he couldn't control it., she watched him. He turned away, not wanting her to see his face, the embarrassment he had over it coming up at a time like this.

Water was puddling all around the two as they sat in each other. The pair just realized what was actually happening. Hermione squeaked when she realized why he got the boner. She had forgotten her bath, and her panties floating on the puddle from the bathroom reminded her of her nudity.

She jumped up quickly and ran into the bathroom. After robing herself in a pink towel, she drained a quarter of the water out of the tub, and cleaned up the mess that had overflowed into both of their rooms and the common room.

She locked herself in the bathroom and sank into the neglected water. It wasn't pleasant now. She was upset and a nice bath wasn't going to fix it at this moment.

After cleaning herself and dressing she went into the common room and found Draco surrounded by his goons who looked at her and snickered. She could only hope he didn't tell them about her drunken escapades. She breezed past them, and headed out the portrait.

She got to the library and found the farthest back corner. This was her favorite personal table and loved being away from the others, yet easily accessible to the back exit should trouble occur. She was occupying her worry and memory by reading and correcting an essay for a fellow housemate when she was interrupted by a polite greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

She turned to see who it was, and was shocked to see Professor Sid standing there, a warm smile on his face and twinkle to his eyes. She swooned inwardly. He was very good looking.

"Uh... Yes, Professor?"

"Well, you seemed troubled, and I need some assistance grading papers. I was going to offer you some time to vent if you'd be willing to help with the first through third year essays."

She was taken back by the abrupt offer, but he was a nice guy that she had opened a little to before, and he gave her honest and true advice. "I'd be happy to help, Professor."

"Oh thank you, you are a tremendous help. There's so many of them its a mess."

She packed her things into a small side bag and followed Professor Sid through the Dungeon classroom into his office. She sat on the opposite side of a large oak table from him and read over essays. She could grade them in about twice the time with precision and accuracy. They were soon finished and just chatting away about the ball when he brought up the topic she desperately wanted to not tell a teacher.

"So, what is bothering you?"

"Well, really... it isn't anything big... I'm just overreacting to something petty."

"Overreacting can be a good thing and a bad thing, but in this case, it seems you're distracted. Did something happen after the ball?"

She was weary of the topic. If she mentioned alcohol, both her and Draco could be expelled or have their badges removed. She was so worried for this, but also for Draco. Word could get out about them being somewhat intimate. His father would find out. He'd be killed. Or arrested at most for drunken sexual assault. This could never get out.

"Miss Granger, you don't have to worry about getting in trouble. I was young once, too. And, looking at the other professors here, I still am young. I know young people do some less than brilliant things, and we all make mistakes so tell me the whole story."

Hermione was uneasy, but now was the time to test her trust. She recounted the entire story, and stopped before mentioning the overflowing tub, or the "moment" her and Draco had that morning. She proceeded to tell Professor Sid the concerns and consequences of their actions should this get out.

"Are you unsure of what to do?"

"I'm torn between the logical option and my selfish option. Assuming that my selfish option is his goal as well."

"Well, Miss Granger, I can honestly tell you a guy like him would not do something like this if it was someone he didn't care about. After all, why go to the extents of having you drunk but in the end stopping before something gets too far. A typically horny guy would keep going. I'm willing to bet Mr. Malfoy has feelings for you, and if you offered to him, he'd accept and protect you over everything he owns."

"I doubt it. Besides. He'd be killed if he were to get with me."

"We can't always choose who we fall in love with, Miss Granger. May I remind you of the chorus of a muggle play::

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes 5

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife...." He trailed off there. She knew what he was talking about.

"Professor, are you telling me to date Draco and if things get bad for us to plot our suicides together?" She was dumbfounded as to what Romeo and Juliet could possibly have to do with her and Draco. Her blunt question made Professor Sid chuckle a little.

"Merlin no! I was simply saying that you have to choose for yourself who you wish to be with. If it works, great; if not, move on. There's no reason to be so confused if you like each other."

She stood and took her bag. "I guess you're right, Professor. I'll talk to him. Goodnight!" She walked out of the dungeon, Professor Sid nonchalantly watched until she was out of sight then chuckled again. Ahhh... To be young and in love again. I would never wish to return to that state of perpetual confusion.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Hey guys~!

Been a while, ne? I'm really sorry about the long hiatus. I wrote a rather long chapter to hopefully make up for it. Hopefully in my absence, my writing has substantially improved? Please let me know what you think? I'm going to try to get the next chapter out sometime today (Monday, August 17th) but it's 4 A.M and I'm kind of sleepy.

I'm sorry I've been really distracted by Asian dramas and getting swept up in the J-Love of Arashi 3 I love them so much and have been fangirling non-stop and making fanvideos out the wazoo~ anyways. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you can forgive me for such a long, unannounced hiatus. Gomen 3


	5. So Happy Together Maybe?

Chapter 5:: So Happy Together... Maybe?

Hermione walked back into the common room to find the group of Slytherins still there. They had apparently gone off whatever topic they were on when they had first seen her, as they paid her no mind when she walked past. She had just about reached the stairs to her room when she stopped abruptly and turned to face Draco. Her actions causing the small group to look up.

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She had changed ehr mind and continued upstairs. The group, minus Draco, muttered something about odd and Gryffindor, but Draco was now interested. He had a feeling she had something to say and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be alone or with friends when she said it. He hated to admit it, but when something provokes her properly, as he had found this morning, she can be a scary beast.

"Draco... HEY!" Blaise was waving his hand in front of Draco's face. Catching Draco off gaurd, he shoved the offense out of his face.

"What?"

"You in?"

"In for what?"

"There's a bet on who can shag that Felicia Fillis from Hufflepuff Year 5."

"We're seventeen Blaise... Why on earth would I want in on some little girl when I could have the finest of women from year seven."

"Well, there's Millicent on the list too. She's still pure."

"I'm not in the mood..." Draco's trailed off sentence scared his friends. They know he hadn't had a girl in a few nights. Why now? How could the Slytherin Sex God _not_ be in the mood? This somehow pleased Pansy of course.

"You know, Drakie, I can come up any time you want me too." She had a point. She was the only girl his father would approve of. He absolutely hated it, and this girl was one of the many reasons that Draco disliked his father.

Pansy had planted herself in Draco's lap, going at his neck. She was sloppy with her kisses. He felt dirty and disgusted by her saliva that was gobbed on his neck. Draco stood abruptly, causing the surprized girl to fall."

"Draco, what the hell?!" Pansy shouted, standing to tend to her bruised bottom. Blaise and the two trolls of body guards Draco had were beside themselves with laughter. Pansy was pissed and stormed out of the door. Blaise turned to Crabbe and Goyle and told them to leave him and Draco alone.

"Mate, what has you bothered? You've never turned down easy sex."

"I'm tired Blaise. I'm tired of hoes and easy girls."

"Could it be the girl you're in love with?" Draco was shocked. Blaise knew he was in love?!

"How did you-"

"First day of potions class. Remember?" The memory came flooding back to him full force. He admitted to all seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins that he was in love. "Spill. It's Granger isn't it." Draco's horrified expression is all Blaise needed. "I've been with you since we were in diapers. There's no way I wouldn't catch on. Besides, if you were in love with any other girl, you would already have her. Granger is different."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Like I would. What you do and who you do it with is your business and your's alone. Just don't try and hide stuff from me again." Blaise playfully pushed Draco's shoulder. "Go on. Win her over. Who knows, maybe the war between houses will finally cease." With that, Blaise stood and put on his cloak. After taking another look at his friend, he added with a grin, "Don't get pussy whipped though, it's truly unbecoming." With that he ducked out the portrait before the flying book could hit him.

Draco heaved a huge sigh as he sat at his desk in his room. He had several essays to finish, deadlines were approaching fast, but he couldn't keep his mind on anything at hand. He heard a feint creak of faucets turning, then the sound of running water. _Granger's taking another bath?_ Enticed by his insatiable curiosity, he softly padded over to the bathroom door and silently cracked it open. What he saw took his breath away.

Hermione had her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Her light purple robe was opened slightly exposing large amounts of her creamy white skin. She was sitting on the side of the tub, adjusting the water of her bubblebath that smelled a lot like citrus. Draco took in every detail of her body he could. He remembered their drunken escapde, but with his happy buzz, the details were spared of anything explicit.

She stood and disrobed, quietly sliding into the tub. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away. He wished he could stay there forever and watch her. However, when she had stood to exit the tub, while she dried off and dressed, after she drained the tub, as she was making her exit, all the while he was wishing time would slow down. That she wouldn't exit. There was a soft knock on the door, Hermione's sweet voice on the other side.

"Yes?" He answered as he sat himself at his desk to avoid looking fishy.

"I'm staying in Gryffindor tower tonight. Don't bother trying to wake me." With that, he heard her footsteps padding off, growing ever more quiet until the sound of the shutting portrait could be heard. He had a long night ahead of him.

- - -

The next morning, Draco came into the Great Hall for breakfast. What he saw at the Gryffindor table repulsed him. He thought he had been making leeway. He thought he was heading in a positive direction toward Hermione; but there at the table sat Hermione, hand in hand with Ronald Weasley.

Draco was furious. He was beside himself with anger. There were no words to describe how pissed off he was. Draco sat next to Blaise. He was fuming and Blaise knew better than to ask. And he was smart enough to look for something that would have triggered this. At this point and time, Blaise knew the one and only thing that would piss Draco off. He looked towards a certain brunnet and flame head, seeing their fingers laced together, almost the entire table -save for a few first and second years- were cheering and hooting and hollering. But three pairs of eyes watched the newly public couple with discontent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys! Hope this chapter is to your liking. I'm making sure some good juicy plot is in the next chapter. I know this chapter and the previous one was a bit lacking on plot. bear with me. We're only in the second week of school after all ^_~

Reviews are loved


	6. Plots and Secrets and Schemes OH MY!

Chapter 6:: Plots and Secrets and Schemes - OH MY

It had been two months since Ron and Hermione had hooked up. Draco was absorbed in his studies, trying to forget his previous plans to woo her. For the time being that is, after all, the Spoiled Slytherin Prince never gave up, and he did not particularly enjoy not getting his way. Ron had somehow managed to sway Hermione back into his arms, though Draco was beside himself with anger, he was more confused than anything. For a couple, Ron sure wasn't spending any time with Hermione. Draco could hear her sighing with boredom in her bedroom at night.

Double Potions with Gryffindors. Draco groaned. He didn't want to spend the class with them after having to listen to them. He sat his stuff on the floor at his desk and plopped down next two Blaise.

"Mate, you have to do something about that broad or you're going to go insane." Blaise gave Draco a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. A sign of closeness, and their tight friendship, Blaise was just about the only guy that Draco allowed to touch him. Even Crabbe and Goyle learned their lessons early.

"Its for the best. Weasel will fuck up again, give it time."

"Just do something about it."

Draco was about to ask what Blaise could possibly suggest, but Professor Sid had chosen that moment to walk in. The girls all giggled and burst into hushed whispers.

"Class, Class, settle down! I have some good news, and some less than favorable news." The entire class became alert as Professor Sid leaned against his front desk. "The good news is that I have everyone's essays graded and ready to hand back. The bad news is that over half of you were completely off topic so now I have to go a week behind in our lectures so all of you can write new essays!"

The groan of unhappiness was instantaneous. Professor Sid believed they couldn't have done that better even if it were planned.

"Don't worry. Only those who scored less than Average have to write make-up essays. Don't groan and protest." He had said the last part as a few trouble makers of Gryffindor opened their mouths to burst out with arguments. "I could let everyone who didn't do well fail, but I am allowing this opportunity to make up your grade so you can pass. That being said I will now pass out your essays." Professor Sid walked around the room passing back essays to every student.

Professor Sid glided past Draco, placing his face down - with a tad bit more force than the others. Draco blinked once and watched Professor Sid with an uninterested curiosity. He was probably on about some rumors floating about. Who knows.

Draco flipped his paper over to see he had received 3 under perfect. He was a little ticked he didn't score a perfect like he believed he deserved, but he was utterly relieved that he didn't have to rewrite his essay and now had a week of nothing in Potions. A loud, unpleasant noise erupted from the ginger sitting next to Draco's Gryffind Goddess... wait.. when did he begin referring to Hermione as **his**? Adding to that, when did he start referring to her as a _Goddess_? Blaise was right, he was going mad.

"Ron, it's not terrible to have to rewrite an essay. I mean, it's better than failing.. right?" Hermione was doing her best to console the poor boy, much to a particular girl's dislike.

"Ok class. All that scored Average or above may leave. Everyone else remain seated and wait for further instructions.

Hermione was appalled. She knew that her class was notorious for failing and procrastinating, and possibly even plagiarizing (well, in Ron and Harry's respective cases, the plagiarizing was fact). But how on earth could She, Draco, and Blaise be the ONLY three to score above average? What was wrong with her fellow 7th years??

Draco breezed out through the back door like a true prince, Blaise close behind him, though pausing to hold the door open for the head girl to briskly pass through, curtly nodding to show her thanks.

After the door was closed and Blaise was sure the class could no longer hear them, he grabbed Hermione, covering her mouth to muffle her protesting noises, and pulled her into a vacant classroom. The classroom appeared to have been used for nothing more than storage of extra desks, chairs, tables, cabinets, and any other class room supplies one could need. It was dark and there was a decent chill in the air.

Draco followed quietly making sure no one witnessed the event - though he seemed calm enough he rounded on Blaise. "Mate, what are you-" he was cut off by a sudden noise of pain cutting from his friend's throat.

Hermione bit Blaise's hand, causing a surprized yelp out of the shocked slytherin, his eyes darkened and came down to angry slits. He rounded on her, seething, he said,"We just wanted to talk to you, Granger."

Hermione was impatient, and practical to boot. "Why not just tell me to come talk for a moment instead of abducting me and dragging me into an empty classroom?"

Blaise blinked and a light flush came over his face. He hadn't thought about asking, and sure hadn't registered that that course of action may have been the better route. He shook his head dismissively.

"There's a problem, Granger. One that involves you."

"Blaise, what are you on about?" Draco whispered harshly, it was more of thinking to himself outloud. Blaise dismissed this intrusion whether it was inteded for him to answer or not.

"Zabini, I have no idea what you're talking about. Regardless, conspiracy theories need to be taken to Professor McGonagall. She can instruct you on what to do and take a report. I'm fairly sure Professor Sid would be more than willing to help as well."

Hermione didn't believe him and thus felt this was a waste of her time to listen too. What reason did she have to trust a Slytherin? Especially this one of the lot. He was the best friend and most likely the sole confident to Malfoy. How could anyone expect her to believe him after all the suffering the two had gone out of their way to ensure that she endured? As if he was telepathic, Blaise sighed a little frustrated.

"Granger, we're not best friends. We never have been. In average conditions, you're disposable to me -not in a muggle way!" He'd added that last bit as a response to the anger flashing in her eyes. "I meant it in a way that you have no role in my life and so I do not need you. I am not insinuating you need to die, but that my life would be impacted very little - if at all. It's sad, but it's the cold hard facts that we never saw eye to eye. However, through all the mean tricks, all the name calling and bullying.. there has always been one thing I have never done. I have never lied to you. I have _always_ been honest with you. So I would appreciate you to have enough faith in me to hear me out at least."

His eyes bore into her own. She could tell he sincerely wanted to let her in on this information, but she wasn't yet sure if it was information she wanted him to let her in on.

"You know Ron had his flings?" Blaise asked earnestly, Draco's head snapping up. _What the fuck are you on about Blaise?!?!_

Hermione nodded, her eyes never parting from Blaise's.

"Well, I've been keeping my eye on her. She isn't exactly ecstatic you're back with him."

"Of course she wouldn't be. She lost. That's the game. Would you feel excited if you were dumped for the dumper's former girlfriend? The one you replaced."

Blaise let out a softhearted chuckle. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be charmed or a little intimidated by his sudden chuckle. "I guess I wouldn't. But, Granger, she's been plotting. It can get pretty dangerous. I don't know what, but something wicked this way comes.."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. Blaise was surely sipping too much of the Fire Whiskey. "really.. what could she possibly do to me?"

Blaise's eyes narrowed, Draco's followed suit. "Don't underestimate a student, Hermione. I figured you of all people would know that sometimes things aren't always what they appear to be. You can't trust her and I heard her talking." Draco looked as shocked as Hermione.

At that moment, Ron could be heard outside talking to someone. The three scattered and found a nice, but cramped, hiding place. They had managed to get all three of them into a cabinet, the only one not locked - Hermione hadn't had time to fidget with pulling out her wand and the boys had just pulled her in - at the back of the vacant class.

Smashed up between two of the hottest boys in her year, let alone the two most reputable sex partners you would be lucky if you hooked up with, Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable and out of place. She had her back to Draco and was fully pressed into him. Blaise had about an inch between his upper abs and Hermiones breasts. The door clicked and Ron was standing in the class with Pansy Parkinson. The trio in the cabinet had a look in their eyes that could match that of 3 deer standing in front of a speeding semi at 11 pm. Hermione's left hand had found a way to come to her mouth. She was greatful though. She was going to scream out otherwise.

Blaise gave Draco a curious glance, Draco matching his. The duo in the class shifted and the three looked on.

"Weasley. What are you playing at?"

"What's it to you Parkinson."

"You've been sleeping with all the Slytherin girls in year six."

"What of it? Don't tell me.. you're feeling left out." He raised a questioning eyebrow, propping himself up on a free desk.

"Don't be stupid. I have my Draco." Draco's hands subconciously gripped the first thing they could find - which was Hermione's hips. She jumped, naturally not expecting the touch, and turned to look at him.

His eyes were trained on Pansy, a storm was brewing in his eyes. Normally a warm melted silver color, his eyes were now dark, an icy, stormy, steel color. _I cannot believe she just claimed me. I'll kill her. I'll sacrifice her to the Dark Lord. I'll throw her to my father's mercy._ None of it would help. Parkinson was a name just as high up on Voldemort's list as Malfoy was. There was no defeating that purpose. Nothing would ever be done about her in the dark ranks.

"That's funny. First day of Potions he seemed keen to let everyone else know he was smitten with some girl, yet he hasn't had you on his arm all year." Ron hit the floor not even a milisecond after he had let that sentence escape his mouth. Pansy turned on him. She was pissed as she stooped down next the the ginger.

"No one asked for your opinions, Weasley. I came in here to find out why you've been sleeping around. Don't get me wrong. I love the whole cheating on Granger thing. It got you dumped last time, but you seem smart enough now to do it where she can't find you. Only problem is I don't like you in my common room fucking my cohorts. Granger deserves all the shit she gets, but what's your game? Why all the sleeping around?"

"That isn't anything for you to know."

"I want to know or I'll give my proof to Draco."

"Like that means anything to me."

"Genious, he's headboy. He shares a common room with your girl friend. He could easily show her. He could also easily show Headmaster and get you expelled. He could also give you serious detention. Or he could even use it for some serious blackmail." Ron paled visibly. Hermione was boiling though. Blaise put a comforting hand on her shoulder, never taking his eyes off the pair in the room

"I want to. Answer enough?"

"Not even close."

"Hermione doesn't get the job done." Ron was pissed now. This was none of her business. Pansy laughed.

"You can't get laid by Granger. She's such a prude you should have known that. Virgins are never easy." Hermione had the last memory of when Ron tried to sleep with her before she caught him cheating. She refused to give in. He cheated. She blamed herself for his cheating so many times. She just wasn't ready to give in to Ron. Now it was happening all over again. Draco seemed to pull her to him. Or was it her imagination. She remembered how she felt in his embrace before. She was comfortable and safe. It is strange but she wanted that security. She only hoped it wasn't her imagination.

"I like a challenge."

"While I like your admiration, you're lieing. There's other reasons as to why you're doing this and I want to know."

Ron looked scared now. She'd never called a bluff on him. And now what would he say. "You might as well tell me the truth." She hopped onto one desk and began filing her nails patiently.

"I really don't think its any of your business."

"I think it is."

"Just forget it ever happened."

"Like hell I will." Her voice was raising now. She was infuriated he had the nerve to treat her like that.

"I made a deal with Connor." Pansy's eyes widened a little. He was actually telling her. "Connor from Ravenclaw said he would help with getting Hermione in bed if I brought him the underwear of all the Slytherin sixth year girls."

"You need someone's help.. bedding Granger.." Pansy was rolling with laughter. He was a moron.

"Parkinson, there's no way you would understand a girl like Hermione. You're a slut. You put out easy. Hermione's too much of a challenge. She's a great girl, but impossible in the bed department."

Hermione was beyond mortified. She was in a cabinet with two guys with outstanding sexual histories (and skills according to the rumors) and they were able to hear how impossible she was. How much of a prude she was. How much of a virgin. She felt soiled, she felt sick, she felt embarrassed. Pansy and Ron's talk ended shortly after with Pansy telling him to stay out of the Slytherin common room.

The trio waited a few more seconds to ensure no one would enter after. They slowly, and quietly stepped out of the cabinet, with as much dignity they could muster after that awkward scenario.

Hermione kept her eyes lowered to the floor. She ignored the glances between the two Slytherins, she ignored their hollow attempts at consoling her. They were trying at least, she could give them credit for that. but she didn't want to face them after they heard that. She wiped the tears that formed at her eyes.

She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and just as she turned to leave, Draco grabbed her arm and in one swift, strong motion, had spun her around with such force her bag hit the floor. The bags contents spilled out with a sound of scattering paper and thuds of encyclopedia thick books. She found herself locked into his pushed against his chest, trying to get out of the hold, but he only held tight. One arm snaked around her waist, the other in her hair. His face was lowered to rest his chin on her shoulder.

His act unsettled her. She lost control of her emotions in the impact and she broke down crying. She could have made it to a bathroom to cry. At least she couldn't be viewed by them. The thought of her crying in front of them upset her even more. And the fact they thought she was crying over Ron was even worse to her. But for every choked out sob her crying intensified and Draco's arms held her closer. She was crying into his shoulder, her tears sinking into his uniform top. "I'm.. sor..ree" she choked through her sobs.

Blaise had a smile on his face. He looked down at her books and two caught his eye. The other two occupants of the room seemed to have forgotten he existed so he pocketed the two small books and silently left the room, leaving the two to themselves.

_Lets just hope they don't get caught_. He thought, a grand smile on his lips.

br

hey guys ^^ sorry it took so long. I've been under a lot of stress, but I got a review this month from someone who was really wanting another chapter so I sat down and wrote this.

I have no idea how I want to progress the story, but I hope I figure it out soon . lol

I do want to say a big thank you to everyone who reads my stories. I promis I haven't given up on this. I'm just out of good ideas. I hope I made this work well enough to tide you over. I also hope I am able to update at least once every two weeks or so. I'll write more tonight and tomorrow for sure because I want to get to some real nice story. By the way, I intend to make Professor Sid a great part of our plot. But for now I think I want to leave it with a sweet image of Draco holding a crying Hermione. Awwww. Dramione FTW guys lol.

hey. read it? comment it!!! I want to know who loved this story. I want to make sure my efforts arent' going to waste here. If you want more, you should comment so I know people are reading this.


	7. Lusty Encounters and a Secret Compromise

Chapter 7:: Lusty Encounters and a Secret Compromise

* * *

AUTHOR'S WARNING :: GUYS This scene contains very detailed, long, explicit sexual intercourse!!! Please DO NOT Read if offended by this material. For those easily offended by this material, I will post a clean recap in the next chapter so you do not have to endure sexual narration and dialogue. I promise you will not miss a single plot key! Proceed at your own risk, and please enjoy!

* * *

Hermione was pissed beyond belief that night. The event that had taken place that day had mortified her in front of two very high ranking students. She didn't know what else to do. Her and Draco were just locked into an embrace for so long today it seemed like time stood still. When they broke apart it had been nearly half an hour. _Who'd have thought that Malfoy and Zabini had a heart in their chest cavaties. It may be cold, black, and lifeless; but they had hearts none the less._ The thought of how both of them tried to comfort her came back to her senses.

She didn't have an exact idea of where she was going, but she was letting her anger and her feet guide her. When she looked up and around at her surroundings, she found herself in front of The Fat Lady. Hermione gave her the password and walked into the common room where Harry and Ginny were there to greet her with enthusiastic smiles, Ron had nothing but a fake smile on his face for a brief second then returned his mind to the game of Wizard's Chess that was going on between him and Neville.

Hermione walked over and in one swift and very much unexpected motion, Hermione kicked the board with such force, it slid off the table. The whole Common Room grew quiet enough to hear the chess pieces scream as they fell to their doom, smashing on impact with the cold lenolium of the common room floor.

Ron grew red in the face and stood, opening his mouth to yell at Hermione. The pair caused every set of eyes to watch, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Hermione commenced to cut Ron from speaking with a swift slap to the face. Ron was shocked, his face growing a welting handprint.

"What in Bloody Merlin's Name was THAT for?!" He roared, his hand subconsciously tending to the stinging cheek.

"You know bloody well what for. I cannot believe you'd do this AGAIN. You're disgusting. You're awful. You're a liar. I NEVER want to hear you speak to me again!"

Before he had a chance to retaliate, she ran from the room, tears on the brink of falling. She didn't know whether she was more angry at Ron for cheating, angry at herself for believing he'd changed, or upset because she wanted it to work out. She slammed the portrait behind her and made for her room, not even noticing the blonde Slytherin on the couch.

_She must have been talking to Weasel. Did they break up?_ Draco made his way to her bed room, closing the door quietly - in comparison with her tears. He sat on her bed next to her and began stroking her back.

"Granger, why are you still crying over him?"

"Why.. do you care.. to.. know?" She could barely get the words out, her sobs consuming her throat and her vocal chords were straining to get them out.

"We may never have gotten along, Granger. But that doesn't mean that I agree to everything that makes you miserable."

"You spent nothing but our entire school years making me miserable!" Hermione had tears pouring down still, but her breathing had gotten control with her anger raising.

"I did. But I was open about it. I never stabbed you in the back when I was supposed to be on your side. We Slytherins may be cruel. But, you have to give us credit where credit is due. We do not do such cowardly things. You expect me to hurt you, so it doesn't hurt as bad as when Ron hurt you." All His speech did was keep her from becoming angry, but it made her feel even worse about Ron and his betrayal. Her sobbing started coming back up and Draco took the girl into his arms.

Hermione knew there'd be hell to pay for such actions; but for once, just once, she wanted to feel like someone actually cherished her. She knew she was crazy for looking for that in Draco. However, Hermione had a feeling it'd be anyone. The first guy that came to her. She was on the rebound and just wanted to feel better, Draco would do fine. After coming to her conclusions, Hermione tightened their embrace, her arms wrapping around his broad, muscular shoulders, her face burying into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco was taken aback by her reaction. He'd expected a slap, to be pushed away, to be hexed out of school. But here was Hermione, his sworn enemy and mudblood, accepting his embrace for the second time in one day. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and wondered if what Blaise had shown him in those books were true.

- - - - - - Earlier that day...- - - - - - - -

Hermione pushed herself out of Draco's embrace, a flush on her face. "I wish you'd never heard what Ron said." Hermione muttered quietly. She then covered her face and ran out of the room. He had no idea where she was going, but he'd see her again.

He began making the track back to his common room when Blaise beckoned him to the library. The two found the back corner and Blaise made sure they were alone.

"Draco, look!" When Blaise showed Draco with a huge grin on his face, Draco's eyes grew big. There were two smaller books. The first one was a pink and green checker patterned book. Exploring its contents, Draco found it was her diary. The next book was the more curious book. _How To Keep Him Wanting You: A Guide for Women on Improving Sex in Relationships_. Why would Hermione be reading such a book.

As Draco explored her diary, he found many remarks about Ron wanting sex, trying hard to bed her. From what Hermione wrote about their nights together these past two months, Ron had nothing on his mind except trying to bed her. The book was also Draco's secret weapon.

"Study hard, mate. These hold the key to getting the prize." Blaise gave Draco a playful wink and went on his merry way.

Draco absorbed himself in the books, writing down everything she mentioned liking or wanting to try, possible things she was curious but unsure of, and made a note to avoid certain things she didn't like. When he finished her diary, he moved to the other book, reading all her notes and comments on the page. _She truly is a virgin to rely on such a stupid book. She needs to rely on instinct and the moment, not some junk book_.

When Draco finished invading her privacy, though he preferred to think of it as Character Studies, he made his way back to their common room hoping beyond all hope she wasn't back yet. He placed the books nonconspicuously on her bookcase. No sooner did he get comfortable laying on the couch, he was shaken by the sound of the portrait slamming shut.

- - - - - - - Present time... - - - - - - - - - - -

He held her close being careful to run his fingers through her hair, eliciting a shiver from her. He smiled. _Weasel just doesn't understand each girl responds differently. That's why he couldn't bed her._ Draco was hoping for his second shot with her, only this time, there's no alcohol.

Draco came down and gently left trails of kisses on her neck. Hermione's body visibly relaxed in his arms, her head rolling to one side for better access on his part. He placed his lips gently to Hermione's. She tasted of honey. Bitter and sweet at the same time - he liked it. But what he liked even more was the way she ever so shyly and carefully returned the kiss.

He pulled her into a stradling position -where she could feel a certain third party getting a little more excited- and he slowly began to lower them down. She was now laying on top of him, one leg on each side of his, their groins together, and their lips touching softly. Draco was growing hot, and he wanted her there too.

He deepened the kiss, one arm snaking around her waist and the other was gently stroking the back and inside of her thigh. His tongue was exploring her mouth, and her hands were playing at his chest. She'd never been kissed like this, nothing so hot or passionate. She found it odd that there could be anything like this between her and Draco, but she wasn't one to spoil a good time. She'd save that for later.

She barely had time to notice that her shirt was slightly lifted up and Draco's hands were now running up and down her sides. His lips were entertaining her neck and ear. One of her hands slid down his body and grasped his member firmly through his pants, gently stroking him. She let off his member and could almost hear the beg in the growl that came from his throat.

He turned her over almost violently and opened the top three buttons of her shirt, biting down on her collar bone. There were sure to be more marks from him, but she would survive. If this is what it was the first time, she was sorry she was drunk.

Draco opened her shirt the rest of the way, an embarrassed redness overcame her face, and he kissed down her chest to where her cleavage started. He licked the tops of her breasts, sitting her up so he could bite into her neck again, distracting her from her bra unsnapping and falling forward. He laid her back down as she covered her face.

Now only clad in her stockings, skirt, and panties, he couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous. He took in every curve. It had been so long since he had witnessed her shower. He uncovered her face and kissed her once more. "Don't hide your face from me. Your blush is innocent and cute. You have no reason to be ashamed." He truly meant every word. He thought she had been blessed with a gorgeous body. He couldn't blame Ron from trying to sleep with her.

He brought his lips to one nipple. A some what sharp breath made her chest raise just slightly. He gently licked the pierced nipple, his hand tending to the other. He could hear her soft moans pushing him on. His teeth gently and carefully nipped at her small rosey bud. One final lick and he moved to give the same treatment to the other one. Hermione's whimpers and soft moans were enough to make a smile spread on his face. He couldn't help but love the way she reacted to his touches.

"A little sensitive, Granger? Or are you just a dirty girl after all?" His teasing tone told her all she needed to know. He was enjoying this too much. She was so embarrassed of how her body was betraying her mind. Every ounce of common sense was telling her to stop this, but her fingers pressed on, removing the last button and pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Her gasp was audible, and Draco stopped for a moment, a smirk came to his face as her hands ran over his chest and abs, his shoulders and his arms. He loved that soft amazed look on her face. Her tongue found its way to his neck, and his collar bone. Her nails lightly raked over his chest, getting her first response out of him.

While she was tending to him the way she pleased, Draco's fingers found her button. He gently rubbed her making her bites come out a little more urgent and craving more of him. He quickly developed a rhythm, rubbing her clitoris in circles for a few seconds then giving her a couple good slow strokes that went the whole legth from her clit to the bottom of her slit and back. Her cotton panties were growing damp, and ocassionally he would push his fingers (and her panties) into her hole and back out.

Her claws were digging into his shoulder and her teeth had sunk into his collar bone. She was now licking at his new wound. Hermione was turning out to be a little more freaky than he thought.

He got in between her legs and slid her panties down, removing them from her legs and allowing them to join the other discarded clothes on the floor. She was shocked when he lowered his face to her slit. He let his tongue flick on her clitoris eliciting a little squeal and a long moan from her. He sucked, licked, and nibbled on her clitoris. He couldn't help it. He found her taste so fresh and unique. Her moans were making him stiff. He was wanting to fuck her now, but he was holding off. He wanted her to beg for it, and he wanted her to cum first.

He lapped at her clitoris then licked the whole length of her slit. When his lips returned to her clitoris, he insterted one finger. She gasped loudly, he had caught her off guard. He slowly pumped her pussy while he licked on her clit. She was tight and hot, her juices were lubing her well. He inserted a second finger, letting his fingers fuck her fast and hard. Her moans were so attractive to him, her whimpers were sexy. The way she bucked her hips to his hand, the way her fingers tangled themselves into his hair. It was so erotic for her.

"Draco! ... NNnnmmm!" Her voice was meek, weak against her body's craving. She was getting close, and he knew it.

"If you cum for me like a good girl, I'll fuck you deep, Hermione." He muttered, breathing heavily, his hot breath on her clit. His voice was deep and rugged. Hermione didn't want to admit it, but his lust-filled voice was such a turn on for her. Double the effect when his rich voice says her name.

"Mmmnn.. I'm gonna cum.. just a little.. deeper.. nnn..Dra... co... mmnnyaa" Draco sped up his fingers, adding his third one. He went deep, stroking her G-spot with every thrust. He licked her clit fast and a little harder. Something in him wanted to hear her scream his name when she came, that drove him to go as fast as she could take it.

"Cum on my fingers, Hermione." He found that when he spoke dirtier to her, her breathing was a little harder and she would get goosebumps down her stomach and legs.

Hermione cried out loud. Her hands grabbed at her breasts and her body went rigid. She cried his name with her moans as waves of pleasure hit her hard. Her body went into hard convulsions. He rode her climax out with his fingers, his other hand taking over clitoris stimulations so he could watch her cum. He loved watching her juices flow from her wet cunt.

He pulled his fingers from her juicy, cream covered, pussy and lapped at her hole. She was starting to come off her high and her soft whimpering moans returned. While he cleaned up, his cum soaked fingers played with her hard nipples, letting them get wet and cold. Her whimpers were amazing. He placed his fingers at her mouth. A signal for her to lick them clean. She had never tasted her own flavors before, the thought had always grossed her out. But the thought of licking her juices from draco's fingers excited her and she gladly licked every drop from his long, elegant and oh so very talented fingers.

He cleaned her up and undid his belth and let his pants and boxers hit the floor with a thud. He slid her skirt off of her, allowing them to be totally naked together no more layers separating their heat from each other.

He leaned in and kissed her wantingly yet softly. As he came off the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Hermione. Its now or never to back out." It's true. She knew she was on a rebound, she knew she'd probably regret this in the near future, and she'd probably hate herself for giving herself to him. He waited while her eyes reflected the battle inside. Her body was craving him, her lower region was on fire, and only Draco could put it out. She knew they'd have a talk about this later, but whether he was using her or not, she wanted him now. She wanted him to have her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, "I want you to take me now." That was all the consent Draco needed. He went and positioned himself at her entrance. She could feel him pressing in.

"Draco.." He stopped immediately, lifting up and looking at her. His cock was throbbing with anticipation and he was needing a release. His torture must have been obvious on his face because as he mustered up the ability to ask her what was wrong she smiled.

"Be gentle."

Draco kissed her softly. "Are you really a virgin?" Her face flushed up and she looked away. He grabbed her chin and turned her head. "Hermione, is it your first time? There's no reason to hide or feel embarrassed."

Hermione nodded slowly averting her eyes.

"Is this what you want for your first time?"

His question shocked her. She must have looked confused because his hands on her waist tightened. "Hermione. I may be a jerk, but my feelings are sincere. I don't want you to regret it." She was so touched a tear came to her eye. His eyes grew wide and he sat back pulling away.

"Draco, all I ever wanted was someone I could trust. Someone I could trust to care. We may never agree. We may have fought. For all I know, you could still hate me and my blood. But I want you now. I want my first with you." She paused a moment but when he didn't move, she began again, "Draco, trust me. I'm ok. You're obviously not the biggest git in the school. You stopped to make sure of my wants. You're caring more about me right now than yourself. That's all I wanted in my first time." She grabbed his shoulders pulling him back towards her, letting him reposition himself. "Just be gentle for me." She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

His kissed her deeply, letting himself push in with painstakingly slow movements. Her fingers gripped his shoulders a little tighter than before and her eyes squeazed closed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little. It's bearable though." She managed a smile, though it felt like her lower region was being shredded by his size.

"I'm sorry it hurts. It'll be better soon. Relax for me." He whispered, giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

When he was fully in her, she was relaxing enough that he could move just slightly faster without it hurting her. Within moments, he was at full speed and the pain she had was a distant memory as the new sensations flooded through her nervous system. She was raising her hips to meet him, her breaths were short and catching as she whimpered and moaned under him.

"Draco.. nngya.. its really.. amazing." she was in between crying and screaming as he slowed down.

"Here. Flip over." She did as he said, getting on all fours even though she was embarrassed to be exposed like this. Her embarrassment grew as he pushed her top half lower into the bed, leaving her ass in the air. He plunged into her hard, and she practically screamed in ecxtasy. She never imagined he could get so deep into her. She felt so full when he went all the way in, it was the most amazing experience she's had so far. The longer he fucked her in this position, the more she felt like they were animals engaging in a carnal battle of pleasure. It was turning her on so much to feel so wild and free.

His hands were gripping her hips and pulling her back onto him with such force. She cried out, begging him in her mind to help her cum again. She wanted to experience those convulsions again. Sure, she masturbated. But her orgasms never felt so complete. She was suddenly had an invisionment of Ron watching her get fucked, his face contorted in anger and jealousy. She wished he could watch his worst enemy pound her pussy while she begged for more. The thought turned her on so much.

Draco's hands came down and he massaged her perky, small tits as they bounced from his impact. "Hermione." He groaned her name so rough, he was fighting to keep control. She loved it.

"Hmm?" She purposely used a high voice so she would sound so innocent. Draco groaned. Innocence was a weak point for him. He was trembling. "Play with yourself." His order sounded like a good idea. Her right hand found its way to where her fingers rubbed her clitoris.

Her fingers ran smoothly over her bud. She rubbed herself faster as Draco went deeper and harder. _I'm fucking a forbidden man. He's fucking me so hard and deep, and he's made me cum so hard. I want to cum all over his hard, strong, cock_. Her thoughts were dirty, she'd never thought such vulgar explicit things. It was amazing for her to feel so open with Draco.

Hermione cried out and begged Draco." Fuck me.. go harder... mmnnyyaa.. oh merlin.. its so fucking hard.. Draco.. I love it deep.. I want to cum. Make me cum.. mmm.. all over your dick." He had never heard her speak with such words. He went harder, pounding as deep as he could. He was grabbing her hips so tight. It was all he could take.

He hit her g-spot right as she screamed out. She called his name over and over, gasping as she went. Her body was rigid and her orgasm flowed through her pulsing vagina. He came with her, pounding as deep as his head could get in. He was moaning and panting, his orgasm ripping through him making his swollen member throb as it spewed his cum into her vagina, mixing with the cum that was over flowing from her hot pussy.

They both stayed in their love position for a few moments longer. They wanted to catch their breath and allow their bodies to stop pulsing with the residual pleasure of their simultaneous orgasms. Neither one could muster the energy to talk right off. But someone had to move.

Draco patted her right hip lightly a few times as he slowly pulled out. Their mixed cum spilled out a little and Draco gave a small sigh of relief from their release. He flopped down next to her on his back, breathing heavy.

"Not bad for a virgin lay?" She asked after a few minutes when her breath finally caught up.

"Are you kidding? It's never been so fucking tight. Damn. Hermione, you're fucking amazing. No pun intended." Draco gave a small laugh, pulling her into his arms in a spooning position. He kissed the nape of her neck. "Hermione, you're beautiful. Truly amazing."

"Do you mean it? Or is this that after-sex hormone speech where the couple gets all mushy and emotional?"

"I mean it. Hermione. I want you to myself." Draco sounded firm and sure. His eyes were honest and sincere. His arms around her tightened.

"We can't.. school.. your dad.. volde-"

"Fuck them." Hermione was shocked. He was surely out of his right mind. "They don't have to know. We'll go on like normal in the day." His lips were next to her ear now, barely brushing up against it, but his hot breath tingled on her now clammy skin. "You can have me all to yourself. Whenever you want." He whispered.

"Are you asking me out?"

"If you want me to be, then yes. Hermione. Please, say you'll go out with me?"

And so, a new secret bond has formed between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Goddess. The two cuddled under the sheets together, falling asleep in each others arms. Thank Merlin it was a Friday night.

* * *

A/N TIME!

Yeah.. I felt like being dirty. lol. Well, you guys kept asking for SMUT here it is. A whole chapter dedicated to a long, passionate, lust-filled sexual bond between our dear Dramione. Don't think it's over yet! We have quite a ways to get through.

I hope this was what you guys wanted. Unfortunately there is no plot advancement in this chapter much either. Well, we temporarily solved the WonWon issue, but we have to get rid of him. And yes, I will. I really fucking HATE Ron.. so naturally I have to be evil to him in here, right? XD in my one shot that is up right now (check it out if you haven't!!! It's called "I Don't Have To Love You" ) I wasn't mean enough to him. So I am going to make him suffer. =3 mwahahaha

any ways lol

read it? like it? commented yet? DO EET!! I love reading your comments. It makes me so happy and really gets me fired up to write another chapter.

I would have wrote more.. but this took nearly 3.5 hours to write and it is 2:10 AM I'm sleepy lol

I hope this was enough to tide you guys over =3 enjoy!


	8. Much Ado About Nothing

Author Hint:: Hey Guys! Chapter 8 is posted UNDER the recap! DON'T miss it ^_~ it's gonna be awesome! Well, it's not very plot-filled.. I like to call it the calm before the storm.

~ Cry . To . The . Wind ~

* * *

Ch. 7 Clean Recap ...

Hermione was pissed beyond belief that night. The event that had taken place that day had mortified her in front of two very high ranking students. She didn't know what else to do. Her and Draco were just locked into an embrace for so long today it seemed like time stood still. When they broke apart it had been nearly half an hour. _Who'd have thought that Malfoy and Zabini had a heart in their chest cavaties. It may be cold, black, and lifeless; but they had hearts none the less_. The thought of how both of them tried to comfort her came back to her senses.

She didn't have an exact idea of where she was going, but she was letting her anger and her feet guide her. When she looked up and around at her surroundings, she found herself in front of The Fat Lady. Hermione gave her the password and walked into the common room where Harry and Ginny were there to greet her with enthusiastic smiles, Ron had nothing but a fake smile on his face for a brief second then returned his mind to the game of Wizard's Chess that was going on between him and Neville.

Hermione walked over and in one swift and very much unexpected motion, Hermione kicked the board with such force, it slid off the table. The whole Common Room grew quiet enough to hear the chess pieces scream as they fell to their doom, smashing on impact with the cold lenolium of the common room floor.

Ron grew red in the face and stood, opening his mouth to yell at Hermione. The pair caused every set of eyes to watch, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Hermione commenced to cut Ron from speaking with a swift slap to the face. Ron was shocked, his face growing a welting handprint.

"You're disgusting. You're awful. You're a liar. I NEVER want to hear you speak to me again!"

Before he had a chance to retaliate, she ran from the room, tears on the brink of falling. She didn't know whether she was more angry at Ron for cheating, angry at herself for believing he'd changed, or upset because she wanted it to work out. She slammed the portrait behind her and made for her room, not even noticing the blonde Slytherin on the couch.

_She must have been talking to Weasel. Did they break up?_ Draco made his way to her bed room, closing the door quietly - in comparison with her tears. He sat on her bed next to her and began stroking her back.

Hermione knew there'd be hell to pay for such actions; but for once, just once, she wanted to feel like someone actually cherished her. She knew she was crazy for looking for that in Draco. However, Hermione had a feeling it'd be anyone. The first guy that came to her. She was on the rebound and just wanted to feel better, Draco would do fine. After coming to her conclusions, Hermione tightened their embrace, her arms wrapping around his broad, muscular shoulders, her face burying into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco was taken aback by her reaction. He'd expected a slap, to be pushed away, to be hexed out of school. But here was Hermione, his sworn enemy and mudblood, accepting his embrace for the second time in one day. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and wondered if what Blaise had shown him in those books were true.

- - After Sex - -

His lips were next to her ear now, barely brushing up against it, but his hot breath tingled on her now clammy skin. "You can have me all to yourself. Whenever you want." He whispered.

"Are you asking me out?"

"If you want me to be, then yes. Hermione. Please, say you'll go out with me?"

And so, a new secret bond has formed between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Goddess. The two cuddled under the sheets together, falling asleep in each others arms. Thank Merlin it was a Friday night.

* * *

Chapter 8 :: Much Ado About Nothing

Hermione stirred, her eyes sensitive to the light pouring into the window. She stretched up, arching her back and groaning. She rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. It had the scent of vanilla and ginger. _Ginger?_ Her eyes were open now, she was concentrating, trying to place the smell.

"Granger!" Draco wrapped on her door from the outside. "I'm going down for breakfast. You only have about 40 minutes left. I'd suggest getting down there." She never replied, and a few seconds later the door creaked open.

"Granger?" Draco stepped in and walked over to her, sitting down at her side.

"Nnyu-huh?" Her voice was still groggy, the pillow that was sheilding her from the warming, peppy rays of the sun was now residing at her side, and her arm resting across her forehead.

"Not get enough sleep?" He had a smirk on. She wasn't looking at him, but she knew it was there; and she wanted to slap the smirk of his face. She was grumpy when she didn't get her full 8 hours of sleep. Last night she got about 4. Draco apparently got by on minimum amounts of sleep

"Shut up, Malfoy." She muttered, then added after a second, "And get that smirk off your face."

"You haven't looked at me all morning. How would you know if I'm smirking?"

"It's permanently plastered to your face."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Touche. I could plaster you there instead." The tone was suggestive, and Hermione had an involuntary shiver. Whether it was from the suggestive tone his gruff voice took when he was being seductive, the thought inspired by his suggestion mixed with memories of last night, or whether she was ticklish to his breath, she didn't know. But, she was more than willing to find out.

Draco stood, much to her dismay. "35 minutes left of breakfast, Miya. Get up. And remember, secret. Not even Girl Weasel." He turned to leave, but thought better and turned back. "Miya.. be careful walking. I suggest sitting most of the day."

"Malfoy.. Don't try telling me what's best for me."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged with an all knowing turn. He left, his leisure robes swooshing as he turned.

Hermione stood and found it uncomfortable to stand. She managed to get dressed and and got to the great hall where her friends, and the not so close ex-scum, were seated. They looked up curiously as she tenderly and ever so gently lowered herself on the seat. Putting several slices of bacon on her plate and one buttered slice of bread. She grabbed one of the glasses of orange juice and hoped her friends couldn't notice her obvious discomfort.

She looked up. They had noticed. Oh boy did they notice. Ginny had a huge smile spread over her face. "Mione! you didn't!!" Hermione's eyes widened as she spit a mouthful of orange juice out at Lavender Brown, choking as she free'd her throat of the liquid. She took a fast glance to Draco. He and Blaise were smiling their _do-it-again-it-amuses-me_ smiles and Pansy and the goons were rolling on the floor laughing as Lavender ran out of the Great Hall, shrieking and crying.

"Gin, don't be stupid! I didn't do anything like that!" Her face was red with embarrassment.

"You're lieing." Herry was always the one to point out her bad lies. He never failed to notice a thing about her.

"Harry. Don't be silly. You of all people should know there's no one I'm interested in. At that, are you suggesting I move fast? Ron and I just broke up -_again -_" She put the emphasis there as a subtle yet cruel jab at Ron who visibly winced and stood up walking after his toy.

"Who is it?" Ginny was now intrigued and propped her shoulders.

"No one. Really!" Hermione tried laughing it off as a joke. Ginny must have taken the bait because she looked sorely disappointed. Herry on the other hand was nothing but even more suspicious.

"Then why so tender, Mione." He sat back a little and arched an eyebrow.

She was starting to panic now as Ginny was interested again. Her eyes flashed around the room looking for a quick segway to a different topic. Her eyes looked to Draco for help. But her glance didn't go unnoticed by the famous Boy Who Lived.

As if on cue, and like Draco could read her mind, he said something that obviously caused Pansy to get upset at someone and flip a table over. "That fucking cow is going to die!" Pansy screeched as she stormed up to the Hufflepuff table. A very, _very_ scared 5th year Hermione only passed a couple times squeaked and ran out of the Hall, distracting everyone long enough for Hermione to find a new topic.

"Harry, how's your potions essay coming?" Always the one to be pressing academics, Ginny was bored.

"Mione, do you ever think about anything besides books?"

"Not particularly." She smiled bashfully, hoping she faked well enough to get off this time.

"Actually, Mione.. I was hoping you'd look over my essay for me in the library and help me find some better resources." Hermione may have been a piss poor liar, but Harry had the game down and she agreed without suspecting a thing.

The two finished their food and bid Ginny a farewell for the time being. Ginny loved Harry, and loved spending time with him and Hermione, but she didn't want anything to do with that library if it wasn't necessary. Hermione tried to walk a little more normal. Believe it or not, it took so much mental concentration that she was exhausted by the time she got to the library.

They found a semi-hidden table and sat down.

"Mkay, Harry. How far have you gotten in your essay and where are your problem spots?"

"My problems are: Who are you fucking, why can't you tell us? Why were you glancing at Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "Can't you drop it? It's natural for girls to be curious about each other's sex lives, but when a guy pries its wierd. Even if I was doing something, why is it so odd? You knew Ron was doing very dirty things with Brown. Why does everyone suddenly care when those suspicions fall on me?"

"I'm not going to play mind games, Mione. I think you're with Malfoy. Our sworn enemy, and a direct connection to Voldemort. He's more of a threat to you than he is to me!"

"Harry, if you're concerned for me it really isn't very convincing. You wouldn't care if it were Ron. Please just drop my sex life. If anything is going to come of anything, I assure you I will never choose a partner over a friend." She thought for a moment and decided it was best to add, "Unless one decided to try and control me. I will not tolerate a partner that will tell me to leave my friends, and I will not tolerate friends that tell me to leave a partner." He could tell she meant it as a statement that was 100% true, but he couldn't miss the hint of hostility that was in her voice, posing the statment as a warning.

"Far be it for me to stop you. I just want you safe. You're a close true friend and I don't know what I'd do if that scum hurt you." Harry took Hermione into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She was still his friend and he wasn't going to be stupid and fuck it up like Ron.

The two worked hard on Harry's essay. They had a lot of heated discussions about how sentences should be reworded, and how she could throw in all of this information and that all of that information he put in was irrelevant filler information that was unnecessary and taking space from all the fascinating, important facts. Before Harry knew it, it was 5 pm and the sun was setting fast. He hurridly packed his bags and said a rushed goodbye to Hermione. He was going to be in trouble if he missed his detention from Ron. Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Some things never change."

She slowly stood. She still ached and she was very tender. She made a mental note that he could not ravage her more than 4 times in one night or there were going to be serious issues.

She made it back to the Head Common Room where a luscious, Slytherin Prince with a highly active libido awaited her return with an amused smirk. She eyed him up and down, taking in his drawstring pajama pants and how low they sat on his hips. His abs were ripped and his chest quite buff. When he wears his school uniform, she never noticed how strong and muscular his body was. She wanted to touch him.

"Malfoy.. don't start."

"I told you to take it easy and not be too active." He pulled her into his embrace.

"They caught on from the start. Your friends may be morons, but mine certainly are not. Harry knows. There's no getting anything past him. Ginny bought my excuses though." She wanted some success from their attempts at keeping them on the downlow.

"True, Potter is quick to call bluffs, and you're an open book."

"Oh really now?" She had this playful shock look on her face. "Then what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking about how you want to run your hands over my body. You want us to experiment together and you want me to teach you even more." It wasn't a question. He was dead set on playing her embarrassment. She flushed up.

"Malfoy.." She walked toward him, untieing his pants and lighting tracing his muscle outlines, "what other tricks could you teach me?"

She knew it'd be sore again tomorrow. But hey, when she got injured in volleyball back in middle school, her coach would yell at her to get up and walk it off. No pain no gain. And Hermione, she wanted to gain every ounce she could.

The couple brought themselves together for an erotic union for the second night in a row. She wasn't quite sure if Draco was "Mr. Right" or if he was just "Mr. Right Now", but regardless, she was going to enjoy herself and the pleasure he could bring to her so many times in so many incredible, creative ways. She couldn't have been happier if she wanted to be. But, life has a funny sense of humor. And it is never funny in a haha way - only in the ironic sense.

* * *

Pansy was losing her patience talking to this bitch.

"Parkinson. Please. Do me this favor."

"What's in it for me, Brown?"

"You get Draco."

"Whatever. He's already mine. He's just biding his time before Lucious tells him to marry me. He'll have too."

"He could leave his father."

"Draco would never give up his fortune for a Mudblood. Just as I'm sure you understand that he'd NEVER be caught dead with a mudblood. Let alone Granger of all the mudbloods."

"Parkinson, they're fucking."

"What proof do you have?"

"Potter was pestering the bitch about it."

"Did Mudblood admit she was fucking him?"

"Of course not."

"Then you have nothing."

"Why would she not tell him if they're best friends?"

"Why would she tell him she was with Malfoy. Common sense isn't hard Brown."

"Will you just please get rid of her?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

* * *

Teaser:: (yes they're back!!)

"You're too beautiful for this treatment."

"I can't believe you slept with him!"

"You're one to talk!"

"But I didn't get knocked up!"

"You broke up?!"

* * *

* * *

A/N:

It's getting complicated now guys yes, I purposefully leave off who said what so you have no idea. Lol I'm so evil =D

Hey guys! Thank you SOOO MUCH for all your reviews. I really love reading your reviews. I love all the compliments and all of the support from you guys. I really do love everything you guys write. Well, when people tell me I suck at writing (has only happened one time because I wrote a very long trilogy and ended it where the entire series was a dream) I tend to be like "Then you shouldn't read it" but I do laugh. I appreciate everything (constructive) criticism, praise, comments, thoughts, opinions, everything.

Keep Reviewing and Keep Reading. =3 We're getting to some really complexe stories soon.

and I'm thinking of making a sequal to this. so yeah. I'll see where this goes =3


	9. As Cruel As School Children

Chapter 9 :: As Cruel As School Children

* * *

More VERY Detailed (and EXTREMELY long) Lemons, don't read if you don't like it. There is plot in this chapter, so I'll let you know when a sex is coming up that way those offended who still want plot can skip the sex and still read plot. There is nonconsensual sex references, and nonconsensual sex. This is a packed full chapter, lots of sex, lots of plot, very long. Be ready.

* * *

First Sex Scene.. Skip to next vertical line to skip sex.

Hermione and Draco were out late doing their rounds. It had been a month and two weeks since they hooked up and they were doing well to keep it hidden. Harry knew without being told, but Ginny was completely oblivious to the world when it came to Hermione's love life. She just gave up trying. Hermione would tell her whenever it was time.

Hermione turned the corner by the hidden corridor and was pulled in by an unknown assailant. He had grabbed her wand hand and her mouth. She tried to scream, but couldn't find the strength in her lungs due to the air being knocked out of her from her scare. Lips attacked her neck, teeth gently biting in.

A hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming out. The other hand of the assailant had a wand pointed at her throat. A dark voice muttered a dark and gruff "Silencio" and she no longer was able to make any noise.

The unknown hands wandered her body, feeling every curve her torso took. They went down to her knees, then made a long and slow retreat up her thighs, being sure to pull her skirt up a few inches. The sudden draft caused goose bumps to form down her legs that were entirely exposed to the air.

The hands proceeded to untuck her shirt as they found their way to her perky breasts. The way the hands kneaded her breasts were exciting to her, but she was not enjoying the mysterious partner - forced sex thing. She tried to pull away, but the hands held her tight to the assailant's lean figure.

Lips soon began torturous kisses down the back of her neck. Being distracted by the loving nips to her neck, she hardly had time to notice that her cleavage was now exposed as the hands unbuttoned her shirt down except the last three buttons. The hands returned to her breasts, sliding her bra over her now exposed breasts. She inhaled a sudden, sharp gasp as her nipples reacted to the drafty cold air. The cold finger tips began working at her nipples, causing a reaction she didn't like.

She was pissed, she was scared, and she was being violated in the halls of the building she felt was the safest she could ever be in. But what upset her the most, she was excited by the touches, and part of her was anxiously waiting what was sure to happen. Draco was probably the farthest from her mind at this moment, though she knew that she was so horny, she would ravage him if her assailant didn't finish his job.

Her panties were pulled tight, casing the side of the material to slide into the lips of her vagina. The sudden movement was an excitement all its own, the material rubbed her clitoris. One of the hands went down to her panty clad pussy, rubbing her clitoris lazily.

Hermione had backed up to the assailant, closing all space between the two. She was curiously entertaining her mind as she pictured how big and hard the swollen member in his pants was. She could feel it throbbing against her panty clad ass as the hands rubbed faster on her clit.

Her fingers were running through the unknown man's silky locks, arching her back lightly and bucking her hips slightly to encourage his actions. Damn her body's subconscious wants going against her common sense.

The assailant turned her around. Her eyes widened at the source of her pleasure. She had come face to face with Draco who smirked at her expression then attacked her lips as he pushed his fingers deep into her warm, wetness. She let out a silent groan as he released her lips from the captivity of his lips, her hips bucking madly against his fingers.

He raised his lips to her ear. "I didn't know Granger was such a dirty, wild girl that got off on being raped." His voice was low, rough, and husky, oozing with lust and want. His voice was dripping with sex to Hermione, and his fingers stroked her just the right way. Her body went into waves of convulsions as she tensed up. Her face contorted to pleasure, her mouth letting out silent moans and screams of pleasure and ecstasy that no one could hear. Draco let her ride her orgasm out on his fingers, her wet love box clamping hard on his fingers as the walls pulsed with her orgasm.

When her body relaxed from its orgasm, Draco withdrew his fingers that were covered with her she-cum. He gently rubbed her pussy from bottom to top, collecting as much of her juices as he could.

He smeared cum over her exposed tits, the cum's wetness and air together caused her skin to grow cold and her nipples to erect to full hardness, Draco's lips attacking each. He took advantage of her moaning mouth and shoved his soiled fingers past her lips, making her lick all her fluids off his fingers as he savored the sauce on her tits. He used his free, clean hand to unsilence her with his wand.

He pushed her to her knees when his fingers were cleaned, and quickly undid his belt and pants. With the aid of her cold hands (much to Draco's excitement), his member sprang to its full length in her face. After gently stroking him just a bit, she took his head into her mouth. Draco groaned as his eyes shut. She put as much of his cock as she could manage into her mouth and used her hand to pump his shaft. She bobbed her head on his member allowing her hand a little bit of a twisting motion as she pumped him. His member was hard and hot, throbbing and she could taste the precum oozing from his member.

With a groan, he pulled her up and turned her around forcefully. With a tender kiss to her earlobe, he whispered in that low whisper she loved so much, "I can't take it.. I have to have you." His hands pulled her panties down to just under her ass as he bit her ear a little harder than a nip. He bent her over just enough to pull her cunt hole facing him.

She loved feeling his hands grip her hips so hard he left bruises, she loved his fingernails digging into her skin. She loved the feeling when he pulled her hips back, plunging his swollen cock deep into her. It was all so rough and animalistic, she felt dirty and desirable.. and she loved it.

He was fucking her pussy hard, making her somewhat small tits bounce from his force. She was quietly moaning and saying other lust-filled, vulgar phrases and words that turned Draco on even more than her tight, tiny body. His fingers found her hardened button and rubbed her as he plunged into her.

She cried out quietly, grasping one of her breasts and playing with her nipple. Her breathing was as irregular and heavy as Draco's, their climaxes building fast. He bit into the crook of her neck, hard enough to draw blood. It was so new to her, her climax peaked and she toppled over the edge. Her nipples hardened as she cried out with her orgasm, her pussy clamping repeatedly over Draco's still pumping cock.

Her pulsing orgasm had sent him over the edge as well; he groaned but forced himself to ride it out. He plunged deeper and harder with each stroke, his seed desperately spilling into her, filling her up. He reached the end of his orgasm as her cunt had slowed its throbbing around his member. When he pulled out, some excess of their mixed juices slowly spilled from her, making a quiet splatter on the floor.

She pulled her panties up and began buttoning her shirt up as he tucked his member away. She turned and looked at him with a look that told him what they did was bad. He smirked back, telling her that no matter how much she fronted, he knew she loved it.

* * *

These two have a unique connection, being able to communicate with no words. Hermione loved that about their relationship. The two slowly climbed up to their tower for rounds two, three, and so on. Surely no one would be out so there was no harm in ending early. So they thought...

The next morning the great hall was in a buzz of gossiping rumors, as per its usual. What wasn't usual was the way people stopped talking and watched as Hermione walked by. When Hermione joined the trio at the table, Harry's eyes darkened.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione looked confused as Harry seemed even angrier.

"Hermione, there's a gazillion things floating around that have caught you in a nasty position."

"What are you-" She suddenly felt nothing but pain ripping from her head. Ron had grabbed a handful of her hair and easily hoisted her off of her feet several inches, so that her tiny 5'3'' frame could meet his 6'2'' size. Ron's face was even redder than his hair - if it were possible. She cried out, hoping that someone would stop him; she wasn't any match against him in strength.

"Come with me, skank. You owe me some words." He dragged her out of the hall by her hair, she was screaming with pain.

Ginny turned to face Lavender who was smiling so big, Ginny knew she had to have been a part of this. Not even five minutes after the spectacle, Draco walked in nonchalantly, missing the exchange between his girlfriend and her unfaithful ex. He breezed past the staring students, right to his usual morning throne next to Blaise. Some third year Slytherin girls swooned. Even after hearing the rumors that Draco fucked a mud blood, the younger Slytherins still wanted a piece. Blaise looked at his friend and smiled. Draco was about to ask what it was for until Pansy plopped herself in the usual place, Draco's lap.

"Drakie, what have you done now?" She was trying to sound innocent and malicious at the same time, but the strain in her fake voice came out as more of a grotesque slurred purr that would come from a disease ridden prostitute.

"What are you on about, Parkinson." Draco was in too good of a mood to be spoiled by the pug on his lap. His entire good mood flew out the window when Pansy put some pictures in front of Draco that showed him fucking Granger in the corridor. There were 3 pictures, all of them wizard pictures that moved. The first wasn't bad, just him holding her, but the next one showed him touching her, and the last was purely pornographic, and now the whole school had seen it. Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at them for a moment then said, "Well Merlin be damned... Draco does have game." He laughed and handed them back to Draco.

"Blaise, this is serious! Draco fucked a mud blood."

"So? He's fucked a lot of people. And who's to say this wasn't a bet between me and Draco? His voice was elevated just enough for others around to easily (and unknowingly knowing that it was what Blaise wanted) eavesdrop. The rumors flew throughout the Great Hall.

"Why on Earth would you bet on this?"

"Well, you see. Draco and I were in the room the day you and Slug Chuck were talking." Pansy's face paled. "We heard Ron say she was un-beddable. I was curious to see if her worst enemy could get into her pants before her best-friend-boyfriend could." Blaise's excuse was so believable that the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were quickly able to forget the morning's events with talk of their up-coming trip to Hogsmeade, the Slytherins let it slide as a fun game that Draco had -and it made the younger girls crave him even more-, but the Gryffindors were even more pissed, all but two.

Lavender popped up from the table with glee as she skipped out of the hall to do whatever she felt like. Surely now, the Gryffindors would outcast her; and if not them, then Ron would surely kill her. Ginny scribbled something fast on a piece of parchment and sent it fluttering to Draco. When he read the anonymous note, he looked up at the door and Ginny met his eye for no longer than a second before she turned and walked out. Draco waited a few moments and followed; Blaise right beside him.

Ginny waited outside the portrait, running several silent thoughts through her head. Blaise and Draco walked up and Ginny looked unsure about talking with both of them. "He's friendly." Draco assured as the little girl noticed him and squealed. Draco had to calm her down before she would take the password, but within a few minutes, the little girl hopped back on her swing and the portrait opened. He turned and saw Blaise putting the charm on the little Gryffindor; the impatient Draco cleared his throat. The trio stepped into the common room and Ginny began immediately questioning as they sat on the sofas. Draco was sat in a thinking pose. Ginny couldn't help but see what every other girl saw. Draco really was good looking. His face was sharp; his nose was somewhat long and very aristocratic, though the point of his face was softened. Ginny was sure this was inherited from his mother, as well as his eyes which were a much warmer silvery grey than his father's cold, steel eyes. Her eyes shifted to Blaise who was sitting next to Draco. His legs were parted in a relaxed look and he was lying back though propped up at a slight incline on the sofa cushions. He had a raised arm resting behind his head. Ginny had to gently bite her lower lip softly to avoid jumping Blaise right there. His sex appeal pouring from his Italian bred body. Ginny sat opposite them, absorbing the two quietly as she spoke cautiously.

"Are what the pictures say real?"

"Obviously." Draco wasn't one to enjoy humoring the obvious.

"Did you force her?" Ginny was serious with this and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't force anyone. They beg for it." Blaise had a good chuckle over Draco's response and Ginny was not amused.

"Seriously. Did you rape her?"

"It's obvious I didn't. I would have been expelled. Mya isn't one that would let it go unreported... especially if the perpetrator was me." He had a point and Ginny moved on.

"Was it really a game to you?"

"Weasley, I don't want to play twenty questions. I'll tell you straight. This is getting annoying. Mya and I have been secretly steady for about three weeks. We play normal in classes and have our relationship here. I didn't rape her, and she isn't a game. Blaise made it up so that I wouldn't get shunned by the house, or any of it leaking to Lucius. I really have every intention of holding onto her for as long as she'll have me. Anything else?"

"Why can't Lucius know?"

"Are you daft?!" It was Blaise's first sentence in the talk. "Lucius is an awful man. He'll either torture than kill Granger, or he'll just kill her - either way she'll die. He'll either torture or kill or both to Draco. Or he could do worse and tell the Dark Lord about it. That would cause hell to break loose." Ginny just remembered she was sitting with two guys whose parents were known death eaters. She scanned their arms. "We're not joining them Weasley. When time comes, we're leaving the country to escape the war."

"Who put out the pictures?" It was more a question for Blaise.

"Pansy said that Brown took them. I don't know who distributed them though."

Together the trio was trying to piece together a puzzle that had no pieces.

During all of that, Hermione had been in an abandoned, silenced, and locked classroom in the dungeons. Ron was crazy. He'd lost all the marbles he had.

"You wouldn't sleep with me. But you'd bed Malfoy?" He was laughing the I-can't-believe-what-I-heard-I'm-going-insane laugh that people tend to use right before they kill someone who has betrayed them. It was quite frightening to Hermione.

"I wasn't ready with you. It was all you wanted in me. And you turned somewhere else for it... TWICE."

"It's MALFOY though. And you fucked him. I just wanted you in bed, he wants you dead."

"You don't know Malfoy."

"I know enough to know that you spent many nights in my arms crying from what he's done to you."

"And yet, your betrayal hurt me more than anything he could have ever done."

"So you sleep with the git?!"

"I slept with him because I made the choice. Not any other way."

"You made no choices." Ron rounded on her, he was delusional, insane, and going mad with rage. He slammed her onto a table and grabbed her throat. "You should have slept with me you skank." He pulled out a knife and Hermione grew very scared as he was choking her. "I would have been the best boyfriend if you'd just let me have one thing from you."

* * *

Second Sex Scene, nonconsensual and bisexual - skip to next vertical line to avoid.

Ron slowly cut open her blouse, one button popping off at a time. His hand on her throat was tightening slightly as her nails were digging into his arm. His foul lips left sloppy trails on her jaw line and her collar bones. He licked her cleavage and the part of the valley in between her breasts that wasn't concealed by her tiny bra. He licked down her abdomen to her belly button and stuck his tongue in, swirling it around in her belly button.

Hermione felt sick. It was gross and wrong for him to be doing this to her. She dug her fingernails deep into his arm, small droplets of blood rose from the wounds. Ron was oblivious to the cuts. He bit her abdomen and came back up to meet her face where he trapped her mouth with his. She tried to turn away but he used his other hand to force her head to him and parted her jaws. His vile tongue entered her mouth and Hermione could taste the bitter taste of pussy cum in his mouth. He'd been with others right before attacking her. She gagged with disgust, it was enough to make him back off of her momentarily and smirk.

"I'll make you fuck me if you don't play nice." He laughed as he cut her bra open; her tiny tits fell out of their captive. A body came out of the shadows giggling. Lavender had been hiding in the room, but she emerged wearing nothing but the tiniest thong Hermione had ever seen and a tiny bra that Lavender was well over filling. The garments complimented her body well and Ron growled with pleasure. "Now it's a party." Lavender bound Hermione's hands and mouth. She licked Hermione's throat where Ron's hands had previously been choking Hermione, as her hands played gently with Hermione's breasts. Ron had taken a chair and after opening his shirt and undoing his pants, he began stroking himself as Lavender worked her stuff with Hermione.

Lavender sucked on a nipple as her left hand grabbed Hermione's hair and her right hand rubbed the victim's pussy through her panties. Hermione tried fighting out of the touches mercilessly, but she only managed to tire her body out of resistance. If she let them do whatever, she could be left alone or killed. Either was fine for her right now.

Lavender stood and climbed onto Hermione, placing her thong-clad pussy where Hermione's mouth would be if there wasn't tape covering it. Lavender humped the Head Girl's face, forcing Hermione to smell her juices as she played with herself in Hermione's face. She had her thong pulled aside and was rubbing her pussy slowly as she humped. Occasionally she would run Hermione's nose down and back up putting emphasis on rubbing her clit with Hermione's nose. Lavender grabbed one of the many toys from her bag and shoved it in her pussy hole, fucking herself in Hermione's face. Ron had abandoned his chair at this point and while rubbing Hermione's panty-clad cunt with his more-on-the-smaller-end-of-average-sized dick, he took one of Lavender's breasts in one hand and rubbed her clit for her, he was watching Hermione's disgusted face turn to shock and sickly. Lavender had hit her g-spot just right and whipped out the toy in time for her orgasm to squirt g-spot fluids all over Hermione's face while she bucked against Ron's fingers on her clit.

Hermione could feel his dick hardening against her cotton-covered slit. She was scared, she was violated, and she was sick; she was revolted at what the two were doing. They could have each other why were they torturing her like this.

"Get her ready Lavender." He muttered as he climbed over Hermione's ribs. He spit several times on her breasts and rubbed them well. He took his member and clamped her breasts around it as he titty-fucked the bookworm. As he held her breasts, he thumbed with her nipples. "You have such firm tits Mione. They're so nice. I wish they were bigger like Lavender's though." He muttered as he stopped titty-fucking her to suck and lick on her breasts.

Lavender was at hard work, licking fiercely on Hermione's clitoris simultaneously, she was pumping the girl hard with a large dildo. She inserted it far and then curiously asked, "A.B. or B.P.?" Ron thought for a moment then replied, "A.B." and sure enough Hermione was shocked to feel Lavender licking her ass hole, even inserting her tongue into the hole, and then feeling one, two, three, four, five, six balls into her ass one at a time. Lavender turned back to the pussy, removing the dildo, and where Ron and Hermione could both see, she licked the toy clean. "Your pussy tastes so good and sweet, Granger. We might have to have you for more fun sometime." Lavender shoved her tongue up Hermione's pussy hole, swirling around just right to get the muscles squeezing her tongue. "Ron… she's good and wet."

Ron climbed down, slowing sliding Hermione's panties down her legs. Her smelled them and put them in a plastic bag. He was keeping this souvenir. Lavender positioned herself to rub Hermione's clit and her own at the same time. Ron leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear. "It's your fault. I wouldn't have to do this if you let me to begin with." He watched her for a second then sank his dick into Hermione as a tear fell from her eye. Draco was larger, so she barely felt what Ron had to offer, but Lavender's fingers were working on her clit. Ron was fingering Lavender deep and hard, and Lavender was moaning loud, bucking her waist and rubbing faster on Hermione. Ron growled at the sight. Lavender was so pretty in his eyes. She was drop dead gorgeous and not the least bit shy about her body. She showed him what she liked and she was never quiet with letting him know it was good. Her sex sounds were driving him wild. He looked at Hermione who had her head turned to the side and her eyes shut. Ron pulled out and pulled Lavender down, bending her over in front of Hermione. As Ron fucked Lavender and fingered her clit, she lapped and fingered Hermione's dripping cunt deeply. Lavender hit her second orgasm and squeezed Hermione's clit with her lips and lightly bit with her teeth. The vibrations of her muffled cries of ecstasy were humming on Hermione's clit. Lavender fell to the floor with her orgasm then got dressed and exited as Ron ordered.

He sank his swollen and throbbing dick back into Hermione, who was now leaking steady tears from her eyes. He wasn't anything in comparison to Draco. All Hermione could do was think about Draco and how they sat on the couch and talked every night. She had to think of every happy thought to get herself mentally out of the present. She figured Ron was finally finished a few moments later. The sounds he made as his climax wafted over him was ear shattering to Hermione, he sounded like a dying moose on ecstasy. He finally pulled out of her and pulled his pants up.

He leaned down to her face and forced her to look at him. She had anger and disgust in her eyes; if looks could kill, Ron would be dead seven times over. "I didn't want to have to do it this way, but you forced me to have no other choice. It is your fault Hermione." He left her bound and gagged and left the room silenced and locked. Someone would eventually find her. He left and looked at his watch, just enough time to catch the beginning of Double Potions with Slytherin.

* * *

Draco looked up and found Weasel Boy walking into the classroom. He was 5 minutes late and as he rushed by Draco, he caught the too familiar smell of sex and orgasm. It was potent and some of the people he rushed by stared either in confusion or disgust. Draco eyed where he sat next to Lavender who kissed the boy on the lips. His eyes shifted to where Hermione sat next to Potter. She still hadn't shown. It wasn't like Hermione to be late or skipping, especially when it was Professor Valentine's class. He also took note that his best friend was not in the room, though he actually knew where this guy was. He was currently in Draco's common room fucking Ginny. His mind wandered back to his secret girlfriend when he happened to lock eyes with Ron, who had a wide, pleased grin on his face. He was bothered by an unknown feeling in his gut. He couldn't place it, but something was up. He had a feeling he was going to have to murder the weasel.

He couldn't focus on Potions, he was too distracted, but he managed to swing pulling Jessica McLaren as a partner for today. He knew she had a huge crush on him so swinging her into doing all the work would be an easy task for him. She hummed lightly as she completed the potion within 7 minutes. She was a smart girl and was second runner up for Head Girl, but Hermione out-scored everyone in the school with her perfect marks. He barely responded to Jessica as she talked. She had platinum blond hair much like Draco's except it was fine and silky, very thin and fell in tight spirals down her back, stopping just at her waist. He almost wondered how long it was when it wasn't in spiral curls. She had the deepest, greenest eyes he'd ever seen on a girl, with long, full eyelashes. Her eyes were almond shaped, and appeared almost Asian, though if there was any Asian it was way back in her blood line. She had a thin, slightly pointed nose that gave her a look of elegant class and wealth. Her full lips were perfectly shaped as she spoke. Her skin was overly pale and she was a tiny girl with no curves. She was one of those girls that were just not blessed to look curvy. Her torso was still stuck practically prepubescent and her breasts were smaller than Hermione's. They didn't look like they could even fill an A-cup. She wore herself with pride though, confident in her walk. It's not to say she had nothing to be proud for, she just looked much younger than she actually was.

"Draco, are you listening?" She shook his shoulder lightly, a soft warm smile spread over her lips.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" She giggled a cute, small giggle and told him class was over before standing and turning. Over her shoulder she added, "Thank you for asking me to be your partner, I was glad I could assist you. Let me know whenever you need a temp for Blaise." She winked a friendly wink and walked away. Draco was grateful for one thing. Even though the girl had a huge crush on him, she acted as if they were just friends. Her outgoing nature allowed her to just walk up and talk with you no matter who you were as if you had been best friends for years.

Draco gathered his stuff as Potter walked up to him.

"Malfoy, I need to talk with you." He shifted uneasily as he weighed options in his head.

"What is it, Potter? I really don't have time to stand around talking." Draco sounded distracted and impatient but his tune changed when Harry brought up Hermione.

"I know something happened to Hermione."

"Brilliant deduction. Now tell me something I don't know." Draco was thankful the class was empty; otherwise he'd have to pretend like he didn't care.

"I don't know her condition or what happened. I have a feeling of who did whatever, but I can tell you where she is on a few conditions."

"I'm not going to bargain with you. You can just go rescue her yourself if you know where she is. Hell, why not just tell McGonagall?"

"If my theories are correct, it's best if you do this." Draco snickered at Harry's tone.

"What are your terms?"

"One, you can't tell anyone how I know this information." That was a given, why would he tell anyone that Potter helped him find a mud blood. "Even if it has something to do the final war that will take place." He was curious, but agreed.

"Two, you have to tell me honestly if you're with Hermione in a consensual and real relationship. I don't want you hurting her in anyway. She's had enough pain." Draco agreed with this term and what Harry said.

"Ok, Potter. Yes, I am seeing Granger. I did not force her on anything and I am not using her for anything. I won't tell anyone your weird little secret; now let me know where she is." He was honest and serious, but his tone was impatient. Harry looked both ways and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Draco was starting to think Potter had lost his marbles when he pointed his wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." But to Draco's amazement, ink spread through the parchment, mapping out Hogwarts.

"So this is how you were obsessively stalking me all these years." Harry averted his eyes and laughed it off, setting to find Hermione.

"Here... The abandoned class... Three corridors down fifty-three doors down." Harry muttered to Draco, letting Draco follow his finger marking the path. "Mischief Managed." Draco watched as Hermione's dot vanished from the parchment and he didn't even utter a word of appreciation as he ran out.

His footsteps were heavy, his heart was pounding and his mind was racing. _Why would she just be hanging out? This is bad._ The map showed Hermione was alone, so Draco approached the door quietly. He found it locked but after an Alohamora the door creaked open and he could hear her sobbing. He walked steady strides with a heavy heel click as he got beside her.

One look at her and he was pissed. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was choking out sobs. It was the most heart wrenching scene. _Even if you didn't like the girl, you'd have to feel bad for her like this._ Draco stroked her cheek with two fingers, but she flinched at the touch. He worked at gently peeling the tape from her mouth, causing her to look at him. When he got her hands undone and her mouth untapped, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

He let her stay like that for several minutes, until her sobbing had become small inconsistent whimpers.

"Who was the sorry bastard?"

"Ron and Lavender."

"Never pictured Brown to be a bisexual." He was only thinking out loud but Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Sorry. Here, let's get you up to the common room." Draco took off his robes leaving him in just the uniform while he draped the robes around her. She wasn't easily recognized in her state which Draco was slightly thankful for. He didn't want more rumors floating around the school. She was wearing Slytherin robes so he hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable.

Over the next month and a half, Hermione was overly emotional. She flinched when a guy would breeze past and barely touch her robe, she felt claustrophobic in wide classrooms, she was paranoid when she couldn't walk to classes with the protection of her friends (though, they didn't know they were protecting her). She was quickly becoming depressed, she was becoming ancy, and this particular day had just done it for her.

Hermione was pulling a pullover sweater on over her white spaghetti strap shirt. She looked herself up and down in the mirror then pulled her long tresses of ringlets up into a loose and messy ponytail up high on her head and then pulled her sneakers on. Draco had been staring at the door watching her.

"I take it you're going then?"

"To Hogsmeade, you better believe it."

"I thought you'd stay and work on the essay you haven't finished for next month." Draco was in a foul mood from Hermione's recent, but valid, attitude change. He understood that what she went through was unpleasant, but in his defense, he'd done nothing wrong and didn't deserve to be snapped at for every detail.

"I don't appreciate your dirty sarcasm, Malfoy."

"Back to surnames then, _Granger_?" His tone was just as venomous as his house's animal. He didn't want to drive it farther, but now she wasn't even acting like his girlfriend. She hasn't spent any time with him, and for the explosion of a blast-ended skrewt, he hasn't gotten any since then either. A guy can only hold out for so long.

She turned on him. "I'm warning you, Draco Lee Lucius Malfoy, you're better off going to have fun with your friends and leaving me alone for the day. I'm not in the mood to put up with it and I might do something that you'll regret." Her tone was threatening and he was almost sure she was 100% serious. However, everyone knows that the wonderful Draco Malfoy does not let anyone talk to him like a child, especially one lower than him in blood status. He may love the girl, but he was not quite ready to admit she was equal to him. And who gave her the rights to address him with his full name?! Who the hell did this little muggle-born think she was?!

He quickly stepped up to her, pinning her against the wall. He put his left palm and fingers press flat against the wall and his right hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She was getting scared now, afraid of what he may do to her. He'd never had such a dangerous, insulted look in his face.

"Granger, I understand you got some issues. But don't ever think for one minute I'm going to let you get away with treating me like I'm the one that raped you. I didn't do anything to deserve your estrogen-high mood swings. This whole week I have only been trying to help you feel better, but all you've done is bitten my head off about it. I'm serious. If you don't shape up, you'll be the one to regret it, Granger. Have fun with your friends." He said all he needed too and turned to leave. She was forced to watch him retreat from her room, too bad she didn't realize then what exactly he meant to her.

She had gone down to the hall seeing Ginny, Ron, and Harry. She was uneasy being in Ron's presence, but Ginny and Harry didn't know and there was no way she was going to utter a word of those events to anyone.. Hell, she didn't want to tell herself that it happened. If she avoided it, it's likely that it'll just disappear, right? The satisfied grin on Ron's face sickened her. She instantly felt that pretending to be normal was going to be too hard. As she approached, Ron lifted his hand in a nonchalant manner and muttered, "Yo." as she approached the group. At the sudden raising of Ron's hand, Hermione flinched away. Ginny noticed the reflex and decided to make a note of it, asking later.

They were wandering through the town, Hermione avoiding Ron as much as possible. They pulled a corner and saw Draco talking to a group of older wizards.

"Suspicious, that one." Ron muttered to the group, meaning Draco. He was provoking Hermione, and this time, Harry turned on him.

"Ron, don't think I don't know. Stop provoking Hermione. She's had enough of your bullshit. She's had enough of your abuse. If you can't, leave her alone and let her be happy, then you stay the fuck away from us!" Harry was seething and it was the first time Hermione had seen Harry this mad at Ron. You could almost swear that he was looking at Bellatrix after she'd murdered Sirius.

"What are you on about, Harry?"

"Don't play innocent. I know what you did in that room. I have a nice piece of parchment you know."

"You can't prove anything."

"No, but a pensieve can. Hermione has the memory. Want to play games now?"

Ron turned and stormed off, leaving the three behind. Ginny turned. She was so confused at this point. The three went found a seat in the Hogshead and Hermione recounted the awful events of that awful day. Ginny was quick to leave, disgusted and angry. She was going to write her mother of the story.

"What are you getting Malfoy for Christmas?" Harry wanted to get Hermione's mind off of Ron.

"I thought you hated that?"

"I don't like it. I never will like you dating him. He's scum and you're too good for him. But I want you to be happy and as long as he treats you right and you're happy I will be ok with it; for your sake. I'll never be friends with him." Hermione hugged Harry. For the first time she felt like someone was on her side and willing to support her.

"I think I want to get him something special and simple. Something no one would question."

"I wonder if he'll get you anything. If he did you know it'd be exquisite; if he really tries. We know Malfoys over achieve when it comes to money."

"Mmmm... I don't know. But it's not important." Hermione had a smile on her face that just said she wanted to be with him.

Ginny caught back up with Hermione and Harry after a while, willing to help Hermione find a present for Draco. Of course, she was super shocked to hear Hermione was dating Draco. Ginny almost felt guilty admitting she was fucking her best friend's boyfriend's best friend on the regular. But she was excited none the less. They settled on two items. They cost an arm and a leg for Hermione, and if Draco was a shallow ass, he'd scoff at her attempts to gift these. But she hoped he'd be happy.

She settled on a thin silver chain necklace. It was a glamorous necklace and sparkled gloriously under the sun. The second gift was a silver pocket watch. It had a classy, Victorian appearance and a snake etched onto the back of a lion on the inside clip. She would have preferred to purchase him these items in gold. However, Gold would raise questions. Draco never wore gold for it would mean he was bearing the Gryffindor house colors. He would only wear silver and Hermione wanted to keep that in mind. She hoped he'd like them, but now she was feeling uneasy as the shop attendant wrapped them separately in a deep green wrapping paper and place both items in a small black and silver gift bag. Hermione thanked the shop attendant and the three Gryffindors headed out, back towards the castle to pack for their winter trip home.

~.~.~.~

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, munching on her breakfast. She was sure she would rather give Draco her gifts before leaving, but after their squabble yesterday, Hermione thought it best to just Owl the parcel to him on Christmas. Hopefully his father would not intercept the package. She was absentmindedly staring into space as her thoughts ran through her brain when a red envelope was carried into the hall by a tired looking barn owl, instantly freezing all the students, curious to know who the recipient was. The envelope fell into Ron's lap and the whole hall became dead silent. Not that you needed it to be silent to hear Mrs. Weasley's shrill, angry voice booming out at Ron.

_**RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS A VILE AND DISGUSTING ACT!! YOUR SISTER TOLD US EVERYTHING AND I MUST SAY THAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO ACCEPT SUCH BEHAVIOR AS PART OF THE WEASLEY FAMILY. YOU ARE COMING HOME THIS CHRISTMAS, PACKING YOUR BAGS, AND **__**NEVER**__** COMING IN THIS HOME AGAIN!! SUCH ACTS I CANNOT FORGIVE. I NEVER RAISED A RAPIST! YOU HAVE EMBARRASSED OUR FAMILY FOR THIS. YOU ARE NO LONGER A SON OF OURS!!**_

Ron's eyes were in shock and he was in disbelief. He couldn't believe Hermione told Ginny. He couldn't believe Ginny told their mom and dad. And he couldn't believe his mom and dad disowned him. He trudged up to his dorms, no one talking to him anymore, and began to pack his bags to return home for the winter.

It was about that time that Hermione decided to go to her common room and begin packing for the Holidays. She would be glad to break away and go home. She sighed looking around at her empty room. She knew she'd be coming back next semester, but the emptiness of her room made a homesick loneliness wash over her.

She was scared senseless by the bird that wrapped on her window. _Is it already that time? Goodness, I've missed lunch and dinner_. It was her subscription of Witch Weekly that came at exactly 7 pm every Sunday night. She rather enjoyed reading the articles in this popular women's magazine, but what she saw on the cover of this week's issue made her stomach churn and her heart shatter. Draco was on the cover, his hair swept back with a few loose pieces falling over his eyes. He looked so elite and classy, a gorgeous, wealthy smirk on his face. The tagline under him read, "All witches cry as the youngest wizard bachelor is taken off the market. More details on page 66." She hurriedly flipped to page 66 and read the article, tears spilling from her eyes.

It would appear that Draco had been entered into an engagement two days ago at the express consent of his father. Draco most likely had no intention of marrying the girl, but Hermione was still upset he didn't inform her of anything. She looked at his fiancé with a seething distaste. After reading a short biography of her, Hermione realized she would never fit what Draco needed. She would never be able to be accepted to him. She was wasting her time. She pulled out a quill and some parchment and left a tear-stained note for Draco on the coffee table along with the magazine article she had ripped out. Once she was finished, she placed his Christmas gifts for him on the table and rushed out of the common room.

She ran to the only person who she could talk to about anything without being judged harshly. She knew it wasn't right to get a professor involved, but Professor Valentine had been a model friend and confident. He had always given her honest advice and just allowed her to vent when she needed it. She ran step after step, corridor after corridor, and turn after turn, until she finally made it through the dungeons and to his office door. She knocked softly twice, choking back sobs.

Professor Valentine came to the door, clearly not expecting any company. He had come to the door wearing nothing but a pair of black with grey plaid sleep pants and a white T-Shirt that was just tight enough to make out his thin form and muscular abs. His hair was messy, tossed around by his sleep; though with being so short, his hair looked wild and attractive. His face held the hairs that had begun to grow in since his last shave the previous morning, giving him a dangerous and rebellious look. If any of Hermione's female classmates had seen him like that, they'd die of blood loss from the fountain that would spew from their nose.

His eyes grew wide with shock and his face immediately etched with concern at seeing Hermione's tearful state. His heart went out to the girl.

"Miss Granger. Surely there cannot be anything to make such a smart, charming girl this upset?"

"I'm so sorry Professor Valentine. I never meant to interrupt your day off. I just needed to get away, my feet brought me here."

"Come in. I'll make some hot chocolate." He stepped aside, opening the door farther allowing the distressed girl enter his room.

She sat herself at his coffee table, sipping quietly on her hot chocolate as she thought deeply of her troubles. She wanted to talk, but she was unsure of how to bring up such a topic to a teacher, as well as being embarrassed by intruding while he was still in his pajamas, she couldn't find any way to start. Thankfully, he prompted her.

"So, Miss Granger, what has been troubling you?" He sat his hot chocolate down gently and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and looking at Hermione quizzically.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." She was solemn when she spoke, careful with her wording. She recounted the tales of the past month and a half. The secret relationship with the Slytherin, the rape, the uncertainty and insecurities she was feeling, and then her boyfriend's engagement. She sobbed quietly, placing the mug on the coffee table. She felt so pitiful at this moment.

"I know it's so pitiful. I am crying like this over nothing. Shit happens all the time, to many people every day. I should be counting my blessings that this is the worst that has ever happened to me. I should know that what I have suffered through is nothing compared to anyone else. I'm so pathetic and whine-EE" the long "e" sound of her last word was sharpened as the teacher grabbed her, pulling her into an awkward, yet strong and comforting embrace.

"Hermione... Never, ever, say something so stupid. Just because everyone suffers, it does not mean you don't have a right to be hurt. You're human too. Do not deny yourself emotions. You definitely don't deserve such poor treatment. You're a beautiful girl with common sense and a great set of friends. You're unbelievably smart, incredibly talented, sweet, and caring. You have never done anything wrong to others. Don't let yourself think such pathetic thoughts." He sounded sad. It made Hermione feel guilty. He talked so highly of her, as if she was valuable. She felt awful whining about how pathetic she saw herself.

"Hermione... you're too beautiful for this treatment." He was holding her from behind, his left arm around her waist and his right crossing her chest to her left shoulder. His lips were close to her left ear, his voice low and seductive. Hermione inwardly shivered. It was the very first time she'd ever heard her first name flow so casually, so seductively from his lips. His breath had tickled her ear and she wasn't sure if he was intentionally stepping out of his place or not, but she was not sure if she liked the current situation or not.

"Professor..." Her voice was soft, a frail plead of confusion. His only response was his arms tightening around her body. His only thought was a want to protect this girl. "Professor," She started again, "I'm too confused. What should I do?"

"What do your instincts tell you?" He held tight, his shaking voice confirmed his fear of her answer.

"I don't... I don't know."

"Hermione..." He turned her to face him, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She was looking at him expectantly, hoping for an answer, a solution to her problems. He made to wipe the tears from her eyes when Hermione did something neither one expected. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Her kiss took him by surprise. He went wide eyed for a second, but as he realized what was happening, he pulled away. There was no way in hell he was going to let this happen. She was a student, she was his best student, she was emotional, and she was vulnerable. There was no way he could let himself go anywhere with a student. He shouldn't have gotten in this particular position to begin with. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her features. She was tearing up, hurt by his withdrawal, her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, and her hands were playing at the hem of her skirt, her short, short skirt. His eyes traveled her legs, slim and lightly bronzed, smooth and silky. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn't.

"Hermione... Please don-" His voice was strained, fighting a losing battle. What he didn't know was how seductive his pleads were. She pushed against him, causing him to lean back against the couch and grabbing her waist to support her. Her lips were on his, soft yet determined. She was yearning to feel wanted, cherished and protected. She would worry about her consequences later.

Professor Sid gripped her waist. He didn't want her to fall – at least, that's what he was telling himself. He was trying hard to ignore her kisses. Perhaps if he let her get it out of her system she'd stop soon. If she didn't, he would, he promised to himself. He was taking in her kisses, her soft taste of honey, and her subtle scent of sweet pea. Her hair fell around them like a curtain, her kisses falling to his jaw line. She shifted enough to where she was now straddling his hips, the sudden heat of her groin over his with the sensation of her hands running slowly from his shoulders down his chest and abs, and her soft but diligent kisses caused a low, frustrated growl to emit from his throat. She nipped at his neck, leaving small red marks of irritation. They would go down in a few hours - he hoped.

He brushed her hair back with one hand, deepening their kiss. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought of this often. She wanted more contact; she wanted more of his touches. She pulled his hands to her breasts where he squeezed lightly a few times as he looked at her.

"What exactly do you want from me, Hermione?" Merlin, she loved her name rolling off his tongue; his experienced, soft-moving tongue. She loved the shape his lips made when he formed her name with them.

"Whatever you're willing to give me." He groaned as she lightly sank her teeth into the flesh of his neck. She was working him over easily, and he loved it and hated it at the same time.

"Hermione..." She groaned a little this time, grinding her hips down on his. Leaning down to his ear, she whispered seductively, "I love how you say my name. It seems so taboo coming from your lips." She traced his lips with her index finger lightly for emphasis.

He tried again, "This isn't right. You know we can't be doing this."

"Who's going to tell?"

"That's not the point. I'm a teacher, getting into a student's pants was not in the job description and I'm pretty sure it's heavily frowned upon."

"But you want me don't you?" Her voice was pouty and hungry simultaneously. He shivered visibly at her words, causing a satisfied smile to cross her face. "Professor, please." Her plead was soft, her hips rubbing against his. She hid the satisfied smile she felt coming up as she could feel his member hardening against her.

He pulled her off of him and sat her down on the couch. He wouldn't get in this position. Not right now, not with a student. No matter how much he wanted her, no matter how much she begged, no matter how good her body felt against his. He couldn't do it.

"Miss Granger," He strained the words out, fighting the urge to call her Hermione. "What about yourself? You're just vulnerable and confused. This will only make it worse. This will only hurt you more. You won't find any answers with this."

"I'm not looking for answers right now. I'm not looking for love, or a relationship, or someone to fix everything. I just want to feel..." She trailed off momentarily, seizing his harder member with her hands, gently feeling him, rubbing him, "irresistible."

* * *

**SEX SCENE:: **skip to next vertical line to skip scene

"Irresistible?" He questioned as she stroked his pants-clad bulge.

"You don't want me?" She let go of his member sitting back on his couch, her legs spread just enough that he could see her white cotton panties under her skirt.

"Hermione.. That's not it at all." He turned his back to her, facing the floor with his eyes shut. He was carefully thinking through everything and fighting to control himself over the raging hormones, suggestive thoughts, her seductive words, his carnal desires, his logical brain, and his animal instincts.

"Have you ever thought about me, Professor?" Her voice was dripping with lust and want, she was trying to intrigue him, and she was winning. He could hear her clothes rustling behind him and he was afraid to see what she'd done. He hears soft pulling noises as what he assumed were buttons unsnapping. Before long he could hear her soft moans and light panting. "Professor, do you want me?"

"Hermione..."He trailed off as he turned around to face her. The sight before him set him rock hard. Any thoughts of escaping were immediately lost from his mind. There were no other choices after seeing as much of her as she let him. She had her legs spread wide open, her panties were around one ankle and her fingers were slowly rubbing her clitoris. Her shirt was open and her breasts extracted from her small bra, nipples erect and goose bumps puckered over her perky, firm breasts. Her eyes were watching him hungrily; she was getting off on him just looking at her. Her body would shake every few seconds making her firm tits shake ever so slightly.

"Dear Merlin..." was all he could mutter. The sight before him took his breath away.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked, speeding up her fingers on her clitoris. His response was a soft nod as he took a few steps toward her. "You want to touch me. You have that look." She was just stating a fact, almost talking to herself; but she shivered under his heavy stare. He was memorizing her. Every curve, every line, every pore on her body was under his gaze. "Forget about being my teacher." She whispered as he got close to her, kissing her softly.

"I pretty much have to, Hermione. We crossed that boundary when you exposed yourself. I'm not turning back now." His voice was dangerously low, exciting Hermione. He placed his hand around one of her breasts, noting its perfect size as he rubbed and squeezed it. His lips attacked hers, his violent kisses excited her bruised lips. He would be sure to satisfy her. She went through all that trouble to get him after all. He wasn't so quick to admit that he was intrigued by her.

She wanted to touch him, she wanted to feel his heat. She pulled his shirt over his head, lightly scratching her nails up his back as she went. She trailed kisses up his abs, up his pecs, up his neck to his jaw line. His skin was warm on hers. A wonderful contrast to the chilled air of the dungeons. She ran her nails down his chest and abs softly, causing a growl of pleasure from her older partner.

He pushed the material of her shirt off her shoulders and attacked her collar bone with his lips. He gently rubbed her clitoris, eliciting a soft moan from the Gryffindor. Every few strokes, his fingers would travel the distance to her entrance and back up.

"You're so wet, Hermione." He whispered the comment into her ear, his growl seductive and low. She got slightly wetter with every suggestive thing he whispered. Things like how beautiful she was, how hard she got him, how tight her hole felt. She was whimpering loudly, bucking against his hand. "Do you want me to make you cum?" He was playing with her arousal, enjoying her goose bumps that arose with every suggestion.

"Mmm.. Please Professor... Let me cum.. Ahh" She cried out as his tongue flicked over her nipple repeatedly, his fingers speeding up on her clit. "Please, Professor.." She was bucking hard against his hand, trying her hardest to reach that good feeling she loved to feel.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me later?" He questioned, licking her jaw just under her ear.

"I'll do anything.. please.. let me cum." She tried to finger herself, but he smacked her hand away, denying her the pleasure she so desperately craved.

"Beg me to fuck you with my fingers." He nipped at her neck once more, "If you do that, I'll let you cum."

"Professor..ahh..puh-please.. nnahhh.. Merlin.. fuck me.. please.. finger fuck me!" She was panting as his fingers were alternating speeds on her, making it hard to form a coherent sentence. He obliged with her plead, sinking three of his slender, long fingers into her dripping wet vagina. He was finger fucking her hard, his thumb pressing and rubbing her clitoris. He sucked and licked, nipped and pulled on her nipple. Hermione was close to her climax, her moans building up.

"Do you like how I finger you, Hermione?"

"NNNnnn.. yes, professor.. I love feeling your fingers.. deep within me.. Merlin.. I am going to cum soon.. I'm so close." Her moans were heavy, her breath was inconsistent, unable to get a good deep breath in. She could feel his skilled fingers stroking at her G-Spot teasingly.

He sped his fingers up, full on stroking her G-Spot. He pushed his fingers in harder, causing her to cry out from ecstasy. "Cum on my fingers, Hermione." His command came in a low sadistic growl in her ear. She loved his gruff, sexual voice. She loved when he growled those sadistic, dirty commands. His last command sent her over her peak. Her nails dug into his shoulders enough to draw a little blood. Her orgasm shook her, her walls clenching and unclenching around his fingers, grasping the source of her pleasure as if to keep hold. He continued pumping his fingers in her, hoping to make her orgasm last as long as possible. Her body was rigid, her cries echoed through his dungeon dorm. '_Thank Merlin I'm in the farthest back portion of the dungeons_.' Professor Sid thought as the girl calmed down, her pulsating muscles' rhythm slowing down.

He withdrew his fingers and licked them, sampling her love juices second hand. She tasted sweet and tart. She watched him intently as he cleaned her cum from his fingers. Merlin, that man looked good licking his fingers. His lean physique was an obvious turn on, being thin yet so muscular. But what got Hermione as she watched him was his eyes and tongue. His tongue, soft yet powerful, was instantly alluring to Hermione. She imagined so many more things that his tongue must be skilled at. Those thoughts had her purring with anticipation. His soft hazel eyes flashed with something Hermione had never seen. When Draco looked at her, she felt loved and protected. When Ron looked at her, she felt dirty and powerless. When Viktor looked at her, she felt nothing but used though the farthest she was able to take herself with him was oral.

But Professor Sid, when his eyes looked her over, she felt different. He wanted her. He found her beautiful, sexy, and the fact that she was "forbidden" as a student is to a teacher made her all the more desirable. But past his desires she could read something more. He wanted her to feel pleasure. He wasn't getting himself off, he was getting off on getting her off. Witch Weekly described his type as the selfless lover. Hermione had never been with a guy who was in it solely for her benefit. It was a whole new experience.

She never realized he'd moved. She was so distracted by her thoughts that the sensation of his warm breath on her nether lips caused her to jump. His tongue licked her outer slit, teasing her swollen, protruding clit with a soft kiss. He could make out the tiniest whimper coming from above him. He split her legs wide, forcing her slit to part slightly. She purred a soft, long moan as his tongue ran the length of her lips, working softly on her clit. He moved his tongue down and let it slide into her hole. He could taste her centre, sweet and tart. He licked her furiously, her taste fueling his hunger. He came back to her clit, swirling his tongue around the sensitive button. He took her button into his lips, gently biting down on it. Hermione cried out. She was still sensitive from her orgasm. She was reaching her second peak. Damn, this guy knew how to work a girl over. Suddenly she felt very shy, very inexperienced. Professor Sid is 10 years her senior. He must have been with several partners, they must have performed better than her.. right? His tongue reentered her hole, she tried to muffle her gasping moan, but to no avail. She purred as he explored her depths with his tongue. She brought her hands to her breasts, gently teasing her nipples. Professor Sid looked up to her and met her eyes as he continued his pleasuring torture. He pushed his tongue deep into her tightness, using his thumb to rub on her clitoris. She moaned out, not being able to take anymore, she begged for him to fuck her. She quickly became frustrated as he would not comply with her pleads. He continued his attentions on her love box, speeding up and slowing down, making her writhe under his tongue. She ran her hands through his messy short hair, her moans and touches driving him on. He hit her in just the right spot to cause her to reach her second tidal wave of pleasure that night. He lapped at her orgasmic fluids as they poured from her hole, being sure not to waste a drop of his reward.

He leaned up and kissed her hard, the taste of her juices left on his tongue. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back allowing his tongue to explore her mouth freely. She felt shy at this point, embarrassed at her novice skills. His tongue probed her to move, to return his gentle yet starved kisses with her own. She decided to take the plunge and she explored his mouth. He tasted strongly of her own juices, but behind that he had the taste of butterscotch. His taste was sweet, soothing, and subtle. She could get lost in his kisses if he didn't pull back out of the kiss. He sat looking at her, unsure if he wanted to disrobe or leaver her in her post orgasm glow. She didn't leave that up to debate though, she pulled his pajama bottoms down to reveal no boxers and a very hard cock. She took a moment to take in his anatomy, either appreciating or comparing or possibly wondering what she should do with it.. Professor Sid couldn't tell, but he wasn't about to dare push her farther. He was letting her call her shots.

He let out a low groan when her chilled hand took hold of his shaft, gently raising and lowering on him. He growled a pleasant sound as she added a slight twist to her motions. She placed light kisses on the head, then gently licked the velvet tip, lapping at the drops of precum she was milking from him. He was definitely larger than Draco in both length and girth. She was unsure if she could even do that, but she wanted to try him. She moved her hands a little faster, her grip tightening ever so slightly. She loved listening to his growling moans, the sounds he made was enough to make her shiver. She wanted to hear more of those sounds.

She pulled the head of his throbbing cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the crown. "Grrnn.. Fuck!.. Hermione.. now.." He pulled from her grasp eliciting a whimper from the girl. _Miss Granger is that kind of girl huh? One who not only is good at giving head, but loves to do so._ He smiled and lightly kissed her to show her she did good. He pulled her down, repositioning her on her back in front of him. She whimpered when he positioned himself at her entrance, making him stop and look at her questioningly.

"Professor.." _Merlin's beard, what a time for someone to get cold feet_. He was only slightly frustrated, but willed it not to show to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Will it.. fit?" She looked scared, embarrassed, and so very pretty with that pink glow on her face. He stared at her for a second as her question registered in his brain causing him a light chuckle. He momentarily leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"No worries. It'll fit.. still want me to go on then?" He was giving her a last chance to back out of the situation. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly as he slowly pushed into her essence. She moaned against his lips. When he was fully within her, he paused momentarily, allowing her to adjust to his size. Within moments they had a pace together and Hermione's moans were joined by the sounds of her partner. Her hips rose to meet his in mid-stride, her muscles tight around his throbbing member.

She cried a sound of loss when he pulled out of her and turned her around. She was, however, rewarded with a new position as he pushed deep into her from behind. Her face lay against the seat of the couch, her arms bracing her weight. She was quite embarrassed by the lewd position she was in, her ass raised in the air, exposing herself as if she were a cat in heat. She was unaware of just how deep he could get this way, but was pleasantly awarded with satisfaction as he plunged deep into her love box. He grabbed her hips for leverage as he thrust deeply into her.

"Touch yourself." His voice was strained, fighting for air as he pounded into her. She cried out continuous sounds of pleasure as she happily obliged. Her fingers found home on her clit and she rubbed herself fast then slow. She was getting close, and she wanted it to be with him.

"mmnnngg.. Professor.. ahh.. I'm going to.. cum..nnn .. hard.." her moans were driving him insane. He spread her ass cheeks as he pounded as deep and hard as he could. He was rewarded with her cries muffled as she screamed into the couch. His rhythm sped up as he neared his climax.

"Cum on my cock, Hermione." As if on cue, she hit her peak and cried out. Her body went rigid and she grasped his cock tightly in her walls as her body was filled with wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. She could feel his warm seed spilling from his cock as he rode his orgasm out.

His rhythm slowed as his orgasm faded off. He gave her a soft pat on her butt as he withdrew, trying to catch his breath. Her body collapsed to the couch, her breasts rising and falling with her short breaths. He groaned as he leaned back, a hand lightly covering his eyes. _I just fucked a girl ten years younger than me.. I just fucked a student.. shit-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the younger girl curling up into his embrace, placing a light kiss on his shoulder. He looked over at the clock, it was 11:47 pm.

* * *

"We've already broken several rules. Would you rather break one more and stay here for the night? You can have the bed."

"Where would you sleep?"

"Out here, on the couch."

Hermione sat up wide-eyed, "Professor! There's no way I could ever take your bed from you!"

"Would you really be keen on spending the night up in your dorm with Mr. Malfoy right there?"

Hermione bowed her head. He was right of course. She was not ready to face her recently deemed ex and she definitely didn't want to face him after having sex with another man. Her only options left were here with Professor Sid, or Gryffindor Tower where her rapist prowled. She took it as safety to stay with Professor Sid.

"I'll stay, but I will not have you sleeping on the couch due to me. It's not like we can't do anything we haven't already done, just share the bed, or I can stay out here on the couch."

Due to the fact that Professor Sid was too much a gentleman to let a guest (let alone a beautiful woman) sleep on the couch, and Hermione was too much a pain in the ass - I mean - caring individual to take someone's bed from them, they ended up trudging to his bed together after they each took a shower and got some pajamas on. He hated how everything she did, every move she made, every breath she took, he was in tune with it all. He was noticing every detail about her. He found her truly the most beautiful girl he could every have had the privilege to satisfy, but he knew it was a terrible thing, what he had done. It was only 3 AM when he shot up suddenly...

_CRAP.. contraceptives!!_

~.~.~.~.~

Hermione woke to a thin, muscular arm wrapped around her. Subconsciously, and still half asleep, she withdrew into the other's body heat. The scent was unfamiliar, yet soothing to her. She felt odd though, wasn't the sun normally pouring in on her face when she woke up? Even in Draco's room, light flooded into the bed, instantly waking any occupants. This time, there was no sunlight. She opened her eyes just enough to make out the time on the clock, 5:36 AM? Really? She inwardly groaned and rolled over, into the embrace of her bed-mate. _This doesn't feel like Draco_. Hermione opened her eyes and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming in shock. She glanced around the room, Stone walls and stone floors, no windows, only candle lights. She was in the dungeons, she was in her Professor's bed. She thought it was just her typical lusty dreams. She had them often, the partner changed every once in a while, but it was not uncommon for her to think about the hot, young professor. But to go from thoughts to actually doing it.. she couldn't believe what she'd done. She could get him fired if she was caught.

She gently shook her professor awake. He jumped for a second, the night's memory taking a moment to settle into reality for him as well. He rubbed his eyes and took a glance at the clock. "Hermione... it's not even six o'clock... go back to sleep..." He muttered and dropped his face back into his pillow. She giggled at his childish nature and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, Professor. For making you do this for me."

He turned his head and gave her a very sleepy questioning look. "What do you mean "made me"?"

She looked down at her hands for a moment then kissed his forehead. "But thank you. I'm going to get my bags and get ready for my trip home. Have a good Christmas Break." He sat up and got a good look at her. She was still in her pajamas, her hair loosely tied back. He wanted to touch her, to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers, to tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear, to kiss her gently. But that time was over. She needed to go. She needed to get away from him or he'd lose his sanity completely. How could he have ever fallen for a student. If only she didn't look like.. _her._

Hermione gave one last look at Professor Sid before she left. He was deep in thought. She felt awful. Perhaps she can talk with him more over the following semester.

Hermione tiptoed to her room. Draco was on the couch in the common room, lightly sleeping. She definitely did not want to wake him. Especially when he was waiting for her. She was sure whatever he had to say to her could wait. She didn't want to hear it.

She grabbed her stuff from her room, shrunk it to fit in her pocket and slipped out the common room. She successfully avoided waking Draco up, but now she was off to Gryffindor Tower where she would wait for departure time with her housemates.

She was reading in the common room when Ginny came down crying and feeling sick.

"Gin! What's Wrong?!" Hermione slammed the book shut and rushed to her friend. Ginny was colorless in her face. She had bloodshot eyes and smelled of vomit.

"For the past 3 weeks anything I smell makes me want to vomit. Lately I have been sick. And just this morning. Oh Merlin, Hermione.. I'm going to die a slow painful death." She had tears pouring out of her eyes and she was shaking. She was breaking out in an anxiety attack and Hermione was trying desperately to calm the inconsolable girl down. Ginny pulled out a small bag and Hermione looked questioningly as about 25 pink crystals fell out.

"What are these?" Hermione had never seen such things.

"Pregnancy Crystals. You prick a finger and insert a small drop of blood into the tip. If it turns black you're not pregnant. If it turns blue, you're having a boy. If it turns pink, well.. you can guess."

"Well, who's the dad?"

"Zabini."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!!!"

"Yes. But you have no room to say anything. You fuck the Prince of Slytherin."

"One, I didn't get knocked up though. Two, we broke up."

"You broke up?!" This was about the time that Harry had exited the boys dorm. Ginny made a face that said don't say a thing, as she placed the crystals in the bag and threw it into her purse. Just in time too, Harry strode over and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"Morning Ladies." He sretched and went to use the common room's male community bathroom. He came back out a few moments later scratching his belly under his t-shirt, raising it ever so slightly that you could see his boney hip peak out under it. Ginny always loved it, but she was too wracked with guilt to be in awe right now. Harry yawned and made his way back up to the dorm, quietly clicking the door behind him.

"I feel so awful, Mione. I love Harry, everything about him. Blaise is just addictive. The first time was a mistake. I was completely unaware of my surroundings. He just had sex appeal pouring and at the time, Harry just hadn't figured out how to make me tick just yet. But now Harry can rock my world more than Blaise."

"How do you know it isn't Harry's?"

"I don't know.. but I don't want to wait to find out. What if the child comes out with Blaise's deep brown hair and italian skin? what about that dimple? Neither me nor Harry have dimples or brown hair or a skin tone like that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny. Who was she to judge the poor girl. She broke up with Draco and slept with a teacher in the same night.

"I have to talk to Blaise about it. Don't tell Harry. I'm not hiding it from him, I just want to tell him my own way.. and he should hear it from me first hand. The three of us need to agree on what to do. Whether I have the child, whether I terminate it.. I just.. I don't know. They have a right to know, and their opinions are important though." Hermione nodded in agreement and promised she would let Ginny tell Harry.

The two girls were chatting about everything to take Ginny's mind off the bundle-of-joy-to-be when Ginny looked up and asked Hermione, "Why did you and Draco split up?" Hermione's head snapped up from the crochet she was working on.

"You'll never believe this. The git was entered into an egagement!"

"No way! He'd never cheat on you though.. would he?"

"Doubtful.. but I've just been really irked that he didn't tell me anything about the discussions leading up to the agreement.. and he waited long enough for it to get published in _Witch Weekly_."

"Well.. balls. You two were actually kind of cute. He compliments you."

"What?? That royal git?! No way!" Hermione laughed it off, using the phrase 'royal git' jokingly.

"No seriously, Mione!" Ginny was in an excited giggle, "The way he looked at you so often, the way he wanted to protect you. He had a look in his eyes. But I guess it would have never lasted huh? He is a Malfoy, and no matter how much he wants to fight it.. in the end he has to go with his parents' choice."

"I suppose. But I wish he would have told me."

"Mmm, but maybe he was trying to find a way out."

The two had been oblivious to the excited chatter that plagued the common room. A first year boy pounced on Hermione. She was very taken by the first years, they were only too adorable!

"BREAKFAST!" the young boy screamed then used her to catapult himself into the air to attack one of his friends. Hermione and Ginny giggled and followed the mass of kids to the Great Hall, depositing their trunks with the others on their way.

She sat in her usual spot and could feel eyes staring her down. She didn't want to meet his gaze. Would he be hurt, angry, indifferent, confused? She didn't want to find out, but she felt compelled to look up. He wasn't there. Draco wasn't sitting at his throne at the Slytherin Table. She felt like she was being watched, but no one was really looking at her, or so she thought. It was the sad stare from Professor Sid as he was taking his last looks at her before she left for the Holidays.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione settled into the Head's Compartment on the train. Draco wasn't there, thankfully. She was sure she'd have to face him some time before the train stopped. She was using the present quiet to come up with what she wanted to say. That is until he burst in through the door.

"Care to tell me what the meaning of this is?" He was holding the note.

"Care to tell me why you're engaged?" She rounded on him, quick to get the upper hand.

"Mya.. It's not something I'm going to go through on."

"You can't honestly tell me that you're going to turn down your wedding just so you can continue to date me.. and you're going to tell Lucius this?"

"Mya.. you.. you didn't read the entire article did you?" It wasn't a questiong fear. Not a question of 'Oh-shit-how-much-does-she-know'. It was a question that told her she was missing valuable information.

"I read all I cared to read. The new whore isn't something I want to read on."

"There's two loopholes to the marriage. One isn't an option for us. but the other totally is."

"Draco.. were you thinking we could be together in the end?"

Draco went quiet for a moment. His eyes met her's and she could feel the tears welling up, stinging at her eye and nose. He looked so hurt, so hopeful. Then he spoke.

"Didn't you think we could?"

"I didn't think we could go on. We're from two different worlds. It doesn't matter to you, I know. But, your family, everyone in the wizarding community. Voldemort. You'd be killed Draco. I couldn't deal with the stress. It would be too -" He cut her off with a soft, gentle kiss. It wasn't one to lead her sexually. It was merely a chaste kiss. The sweet kisses she rarely received from him, the kisses she cherished so much. She could melt into his arms.

"Just hear me out. Please." He placed his forehead to hers, his hands cupping her cheeks softly. The tears that were threatening to spill out just a few moments prior, dropped from her eyes like liquid crystals. "Draco.." She began sobbing into his arms, burrying her face into his chest, and broke down crying. She was a whore. A horrible person. She didn't deserve such a caring guy.

"Mya.. what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Draco."

"For what? I'm not mad. It's a stupid article. I don't want to marry her. I'll fight. I have no problem giving away the Malfoy title if I have to. But, Hermione.. I want to ask you something.." He pulled her back and wiped her tears away, sitting her on the compartment bench. She was horrified at the sight she saw next. He pulled out a little black velvet box. "I know we're still in school. But after we graduate, please marry me. I love you, Hermione. I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you. I want you to be the woman in my life, the woman who bears my name and children. Please say yes." His eyes never parted from hers, his beautiful liquid pools were melting her heart. He opened the box.

Hermione expected a gaudy ring, something huge and clustered with diamonds. He knew her too well though. The ring was simple. A white gold band with three small, square cut diamonds in the "Past, Present, Future" setting. There were a couple smaller diamonds inset into the band. The diamonds were a _very_ slight pale pink color, the color was just enough to let anyone looking at it know it was not your average colorless diamond; it just so happened that colored diamonds were Hermione's favorite. She loved the ring, and loved Draco even more for getting her exactly what she loved. And she hated herself for it.

"Draco.. I.. I love it.. but I need time to think. I need to organize my thoughts." _And I need to find a way to tell you that I slept with Professor Sid_. She couldn't stand the plaguing thought. But now wasn't the time. She wanted Draco. She loved Draco. But, he had a right to know. And when he finds out, he won't want her anymore.

* * *

A/N::

Oh. My. God.

That was the most AGONIZING chapter for me to write. It covered SO MUCH time. it covered a lot of events. Draco wants to marry Hermione.

Will he leave when Hermione Tells him?

What will happen between our favorite pair?

On the side- what will happen with Ginny? She's going to have a baby.

Is it Blaise's or Harry's? What will she choose to do with the baby? Will she end up with Harry or Blaise? (It doesn't really matter because whoever she ends up with.. they'll rarely be in the ficlet anyways.)

UH OH! I bet you all thought it was going to be Granger? Ne? lol don't get fooled by my teasers.

A note about those. I will not be doing them for a while. I actually put that teaser too early and it forced me to have to write this long ass chapter (and take forever to update because it was so long). I jumped the gun and slipped it out too early so I had to somehow get from where we were to where we are now.. and that was no easy task.

I hope you all can forgive me for the looong agonizing wait. I'm sooper excited to get it to you though. I feel the quality of this is my best chapter yet. It is well loaded with details.

**My Request of You::** PLEASE!!! It is critical at this point. I would really love for your opinions on my writing. Not the story (though I want to know what you think of that too), but I specifically need to know if my writing style is decent or just choppy and boring. When I read my stuff, sometimes it seems rushed or awkward and unnatural (well, certain scenes I write require an awkward feel.. but you know what I mean). I want to make sure that my details aren't boring my readers and that the flow is easy going and nicely paced - taking the plot into consideration.

Tell me what you think of my writing, and please tell me what you think of the story so far.

I know a lot of people really enjoy this, and I LOVE reading your comments. I check my comments every day. I promise.

I appreciate all comments. But please, this time around, I am asking that the reviews contain a little substance. Reviews are meant to be feedback for authors so we know where our weak points and our strong points lie. I will never improve if all I get are "I like it." or "Keep writing" though I really do love that those reviewers at least take the time to review it when they like it, and it makes me smile every time I read a review.

**ANNOUNCEMENT!** I will be working on about 3 one-shots soon. One of them I started several years ago and I recently found it (it was on paper in pencil - it was so old) I typed it up and am going to be finishing that one soon. I've also had a few plots roaming around in my brain. One is a very smutty one (because I know you guys beg for my smut lol j/k) but the other one is just going to be a fluffy one no sex(not even implied o.o'' wow that's different!) just pure fluff - it's been forever since I have written just a sweet, fluffy, happy fic.

_**If you would like to read my upcoming fics, please add me to your author alert list!!!**_

**ALSO!!!** I have become a member of Rivals in love. It's a Dramione Fansite. I promised the owner that I would advertise for her in my fics. I am telling you here. If you are interested in checking it out, then please visit my author profile here on and click on "Homepage" on my profile. It will link you to my profile at her site. Thanks For reading, I know your eyes are tired and you're begging to review me now, so Have at it!!!

Until next update!

~Cry


	10. Intoxicating Thoughts

Chapter 10: Intoxicating Thoughts…

Draco sat in an empty compartment. _Everything had been so perfect. What could have possibly gone wrong?_ He tried wrapping his brain around any reasonable excuse. There was none. He knew she'd broken up with him, she had been misguided by an article that wasn't fully true; but he hated to admit that he was _technically_ engaged – by his father's decision.

There were, in fact, two loop holes to the engagement. One, another woman must bear his child – but that wasn't an option. The other way, he had to get married before the set date of his arranged marriage. He had asked Hermione and she had turned him down. It was too soon for marriage, he knew this; but, he wanted to remain with Hermione – be it dating or married. His set date was the following Christmas Eve, but how could he explain this to Hermione?

Ron had been walking by when he noticed Draco sitting alone in the compartment. A sneer of satisfaction came over his face as he stepped in. He was well aware Hermione wasn't with Draco at the moment, and he had managed to piece that with the news of Draco's engagement.

"She'll end up with me, you know." Ron stated it matter-of-factly, but he gave a bored tone to his voice as if he was uncaring. "You can't be with a muggle-born in the end. Daddy dearest wouldn't allow that in the Malfoy name."

Draco was in no mood. He placed the box into his pocket and moved close to Ron. "Unlike you, Weasel, I am man enough to give up my name. I'll throw the entire Malfoy rights I have, I would do _anything_ to remain with Hermione."

"She turned you down."

"That may be so... but, I have time." Draco was upset, Ron's presence was everything he did not want near him. He hated the man before him more than anything – even Golden Boy Potter.

"It won't help. You may win her back, but you're still forced into your marriage. When that happens, I'll be there; she'll come back to me. She'll be mine aga–"

Draco seized Ron by the neck, slamming him against the wall of the compartment with a violent force. "You listen to me. Hermione is NOT some prize you can just win. She is not an object you can own. Don't think that just because I didn't kill you for raping her that you're getting away. The _only_ reason you are still breathing right now is because she didn't want me to kill you. If she hadn't told me to drop it, you can bet damn sure that I would have torn you limb from limb with an excruciatingly slow and painful death. If I hear that you even so much as tap Hermione's shoulder, you _will_ be dead. Mark those words down." The more Draco spoke, the tighter his fingers wrapped around Ron's neck; Draco's voice was low and malicious. "It pisses me off that you honestly think you can do whatever you want with her. If you weren't such an ass, you would have still been with her. It's your fault that she's gone from you. It's your doing that brought her to me. You have no one to blame but yourself. Grow a pair, get a brain, and find a nice girl that can make you happy. And a little advice, if you don't cheat on the girl, you might just manage to keep her." Draco gave a hard push on Ron's throat before letting him go and watching the boy fall to the floor. "Now get out of here. And never lay another finger on Hermione again." Ron half crawled, half stumbled hastily out of the compartment all too eager to get away from the pissed blond.

Just as Draco was beginning to believe that he was finally alone again, plagued by nothing more than his rejected thoughts, there was an argument rising in the hall. He peered into the hall and saw his best friend attempting to escape from the grasp of a determined Weasly.

"Zabini, listen to me! We need to talk this out!"

"Talk it out with Potter!"

"Blaise! Please! What if it's yours?"

"I don't care. I don't want it!"

"You two, Get in here." Draco really didn't want to listen to this, but they were beginning to get the attention of a rather large crowd of spectators. Rumors were sure to fly. Sure, Draco could give a unicorn fart if rumors spread about the young Weasley – she probably deserved it. But, Draco would do anything to protect Blaise's name."

The two obediently clambered in, where Blaise successfully detached the desperate girl. Both sat on opposite sides of the compartment and Draco placed himself next to Blaise. "What in Merlin's name has you two creating such a spectacle?"

"It doesn't concern you, Malfoy." Ginny didn't want to have this talk with him, and she didn't want him questioning them. "Just leave us alone."

"Don't talk to me that way, you little bitch. Be grateful I stopped a shit ton of rumors from getting really bad!"

"It's not like any of that matters, this is not a matter that involves you."

"It doesn't involve me either. Go talk to Potter. Raise it yourself."

"What if it's your kid?"

"I don't want it. Stop taking this in circles!"

"I have too! I need your input."

"I've said my piece. Here-" Blaise pulled out a small bag containing more money than Ginny had seen at any one time. "Go have an abortion, put it to baby supplies; I don't care what you do with it. I want nothing more in the matter."

"BLAISE! How could you be so uncaring?! This could be your baby!"

"Do you think it's mine?"

"There's no way to know for sure…"

"Then just go abort the damn thing."

"I can't do that. If it isn't yours, then you have no right to say it should die."

"Then go raise it with Potter regardless. I'm not going to be a dad to your bastard child." Ginny slapped Blaise hard across the face; the unexpected contact forced his head to one side. Before Blaise could react, Draco was in between the two, hoping to prevent his best friend from becoming a murderer, or hurting Ginny's baby.

"Weasley, does Potter know about your… condition?" He had paused momentarily, unsure how to put the situation. When she sat down, slowly shaking her head, Draco let out a small utterance of how moronic she was before he continued. "Go tell Potter, talk this over with him; even if you don't want him to know about the baby. You got yourself into this situation, grow up. You can't hide this from him for long. That is, if you truly want this baby. If you have doubts to the paternity, and really want to hide all this from Potter, then you would be better off destroying the evidence." Ginny sobbed into her hands. The ultimatum was not good on any end.

"I should have the baby. If Harry isn't the father, Blaise will be."

"I'm not raising a kid with you. I'm not going to parent. You will be raising it alone if Potter doesn't stick."

"How could you be so uncaring? This could be your flesh and blood."

"What good is caring? I don't kids right now. If you're going to be selfish and have it, then you can raise it yourself."

"I'll just report it to the ministry and they'll give me half your paychecks."

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but the ministry doesn't work like that. In cases where the mother cannot support the baby herself, and the dad has signed over any parental rights, you get shit and they take your baby to a new family. Reporting this to the ministry will only land the poor bastard into a false home. If you want it, you'd be best to accept the money and walk away from me. Whatever you choose to do with the money and the baby is your choice; but when it's born, if I'm proven the dad, I'm giving up parental rights. Just know that."

"Why would you do that?"

"I've already said it a million times. I. Don't. Want. It. If all you're going to do is bitch and whine about how I don't care, then go cry to Potter." He waved his hand dismissively. Ginny slowly rose and walked to the door. She took one last long, slow look at Blaise before walking out the door, bringing it to a soft click behind her.

"Mate, that was pretty harsh."

"She wouldn't listen to reason. I can't have a baby now. My game is too strong."

"Well, she should have been more careful about who she slept with and her protection; but, do you really not care one bit about it possibly being yours?"

"Not enough to stop my entire life and put a child first. Maybe if I were, say, in my late 20s or early 30s; but I am not ready to buckle down and be responsible for a little one."

"Well, you gave her your input. Perhaps Potter will console her."

"Who cares? It's her problem now."

"True."

The two sat in a comfortable, contemplative silence for what felt like an eternity. This is why Draco enjoyed being friends with Blaise. He was able to joke around and be funny, but they could also have not a moment said and be just as comfortable.

"So, how'd the proposal go?" Blaise was vaguely interested, positive that it went just as expected.

"She turned me down."

"She what?! Why?!"

"I don't know. She was happy, it was perfect, a flawless ring. She didn't give me a single reason."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If she doesn't say yes, I'm married off. It's just as well. If I can't marry Hermione, I might as well marry for money and image. There is no love anywhere else."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Draco! You know better than I do that love can come and go at will."

"I never chose to fall in love with a muggle-born Gryffindor.. you can see how well that turned out."

"There has to be some reason."

"I know. But when I asked she gave me that corny cop-out of 'It's not you, it's me.' I don't know what to do." Draco rested his chin in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees. He'd have to think of something amazing for Hermione's Christmas present, maybe if she was mad at him that would make it better and she'd have a change of heart.

* * *

Harry's hands were rubbing his temples, his eyes were closed, and he was slowly exhaling as he counted to ten in his mind. He was trying his best not to lash out at Ginny. Remaining as calm as he could, he tried to speak.

"You mean to say that you're pregnant and unsure if it's mine or Zabini's?"

Ginny lowered her head, her fists were white knuckling her skirt and her teeth were biting down on her bottom lip. She hated this moment more than any other moment in her life.

"What did he say?"

"Raise it ourselves or to abort. He wants nothing to do with her."

"Her?"

"Yes. It's a girl."

"I can't think straight right now."

"Harry, please…"

"Ginny, can't you understand my position?! You're making this out like you're alone and the only one suffering. You make it out to be like it's either my responsibility or Zabini's to solve this for you! You're not suffering. You're not stuck in an awful position. You have a baby. Your choice is keep it or abort it, or give it away. Me? I just found out that my girlfriend, the girl I would have given my life for, the girl that I wanted to spend my life with, has cheated on me. Topping that, it was more than once, AND you're pregnant and don't know who the dad is."

"Harry… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I really regret it. It should never have happened. But it did and I need to face this, not what's already done."

"Ginny, I just can't. It's not so easy. You don't know how much I just want to say its ok, that it's not a big deal, that we can raise the baby. If that's all it was, I wouldn't be torn up. If it was just the baby, I'd be close to overjoyed. But you had to throw the twist in. You had to fuck him."

"Harry…"

"Why? Why would you turn to him?"

"I don't know, Harry. The first time... it just… it just happened."

"You shouldn't have ever been where something like that could happen to begin with!"

"I know. I'm sorry." She had her face buried into her hands, her sobs choking out of her between gasping breath, and her hair curtained around her.

"Ginny… I know what to do… I'm furious with you. I love you. I can't trust you. Merlin, help me." Harry's back was to the girl, making his already hushed whisper practically inaudible to the sobbing girl. He had his left arm resting on his right side, and his right hand pinched at the bridge of his lowered head, trying to relieve the pressure from the headache he had. "I'm going to have to think this over. I can't possibly give you an answer today."

"But Harry… the baby…"

"That… I really can't help you with. If I were sure it were mine… I would say yes in a heartbeat… but I can't just say I'd raise his child."

"What about us?"

"Ginny… if you choose to have the baby and it's mine… I'll help you with it; I'll be there for that child. But, as for us… I need the break to clear my mind and sort my thoughts. I can't give you an answer now. If it's Zabini's, the only way I'll be there for that child is if I choose to stay with you."

"Harry it would be too late. I need to know now, otherwise the baby…"

"Gin, I can't be attached to what was never here. It's clear that Zabini is not going to be around or care. If you keep the baby, you're taking a gamble. If you abort, we'll go from there. But either way… it's your choice and your decision. You'll be the one there no matter what happens. So you need to choose wisely. I'm only concerned about us right now. I'll deal with the baby after it's born, if it is." Harry stepped out of the compartment, leaving them both to their individual thoughts.

* * *

Draco sighed. Blaise had gone off to chase a skirt, leaving Draco alone. Normally, Draco was impartial to being alone; but now, he really wishes he had the company to distract him from the massive smothering of his thoughts.

The train gave a slight lurch as it came to a stop; they had arrived at King's Cross. Most kids were excited, a few were depressed they were saying goodbye to friends; others were chatting and making promises to keep in touch. When he stepped down, he spotted her. She was hugging her friends and laughing at one of their jokes. He made to move closer, but a hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"Draco, my boy, come. We have work to be doing in Diagon Alley."

"What on earth for? Can't I go home and rest?"

"That's what the train ride was for. Come, now."

Draco took one last look for her, and just in time to catch the very last glimpse of her disappearing through the barrier to the muggle side. He then turned and followed his father.

* * *

A/N::

How'd you guys like it? I mostly wanted to get some of the Blaise/Ginny/Harry Drama out of the way. I also wanted to reflect a bit more on Draco's feelings right now. I'm thinking the next chapter will cover up to the 23rd of Christmas, and the following chapter being my Christmas chapter. It'll be pretty fluffy (I'm hoping).

**Ok..** This is just to defend my views about the last chapter and why it is how it is. You don't have to read this unless you just want to know my views (this is also a reply to that long as critique that basically told me that I was a sick, sex-starved, male).

I am wanting to get this out in the clear. I am not ignoring Draco's feelings toward Ron. He did not react in the last chapter ONLY because Hermione said no. The same goes for Harry. They both want to respect Hermione's wishes. Do not criticize the plot. When I asked for critiques on my writing I meant explain where my faults were as far as tone/details/is it rushed/is it smooth or choppy/vocabulary.. the plot can't be critiqued well by anyone considering the story isn't finished. I was irritated when the person bitched about the rape and their reactions. The story is not over, and you can bet money that the matter is not done with. Ron has not simply gotten off the hook.

And as for Hermione being a whore? She slept with Sid once. He was a rebound (which happens all the time ESP with females – bitchy critic, I don't need to know how a "real girl feels" to know that some go on a rebound… and I AM a girl, moron. Learn to read a profile before you spend forever writing a long ass review about how sick and twisted I am instead of where my faults were with the style of writing).

Also – do not tell me to attempt and model other writer's styles. I am working on my own style. I do not want to model someone else. Use some common sense. And if you're going to go through the trouble of censoring your words, choose different words, seriously. Learn the definition of "tangible." Tangible is something physical, something you can actually touch/feel/hold etc. Feelings/emotions/fanfictions are NOT tangible; therefore, I cannot provide you with something tangible.

I would also like to know why you're bitching about Hermione being "Emotionless." She was raped. Have you met and talked to ANY rape victims extensively? Many of them psychologically suppress their emotions and feelings to protect themselves mentally. It's a natural and subconscious reaction. Deal with it. No one in the case of rape will react the same way they would to a fist fight or an argument. The same goes for the people around the victim, since they're affected as well.

And the whole reason there were 3 sex scenes in that one chapter, I HAD to have all of that play out BEFORE they left for Christmas. Yes, it was a lot of ground and I rushed the in between parts, mostly because nothing really happened in those time spans. Unless you wanted me to fill the space with wasted, unimportant details of their weeks, then it was best to just go on. It would not have been relevant at all to the plot. But the whole "there was a lot of sex" part, it has nothing to do with my actual sex life. I am not going to discuss what kind of sex life I have out here in the open, but I will say that it is low and immature of you to associate my writing with my real life.

If you don't like the content that the sex scene entailed, then your stupid ass should have skipped the sex scenes; that's WHY I put the warnings in. The clearly said that there was nonconsensual sex in that one scene, and you could easily tell it was coming with Hermione and Sid, so when I put the sex scene warning, you should have skipped that too. It's not my fault that you got disgusted by what was there when it was easy to skip.

And whooped-de-doo, you don't like rape and you don't like student/teacher sex. That doesn't mean that there aren't people out there who actually have fetishes like that. Think on a more open minded level. Not everyone thinks like you or likes the same thing you do. It does not make them sick or disgusting if they like rough/kinky/taboo sex. I do not condone actual rape, I do not support rapists, nor do I encourage thoughts of committing rape. But, real life and fiction are much separate and there is nothing sick or demented about fantasies or erotic fiction depicting such stuff.

Please, before commenting on anything I write again, make sure it's relevant. Do not waste my time by commenting on my stories just to tell me that I'm some sex-starved, disgusting, sicko with a demented mind. If you don't like the story, don't read it. I was asking for help with my writing, not my story.


	11. Runaway Love

Chapter 11: Runaway Love

Hermione sat on her bed, slowly unpacking her things; but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was on Professor Sid, Draco, the ring, and her dirty secret. She knew they weren't serious, Professor Sid and her. She thought back to their night together. '_He was just a rebound, nothing more or less,' _She would tell herself over and over that she honestly believed it; and that this was how it should be, he the teacher, her the student.

But her mind kept drifting back to Draco and his sudden proposal. What in Merlin's name was that boy thinking? They were still young, still naïve to the world's mysterious ways. And, in a sense, they hadn't even begun living. She never wanted to get married before standing on her own two feet. She wanted to be self-sufficient; she wanted to go back to being the Hermione Granger she was before this whole disaster.

Then there was Ginny. Ginny had severe problems, and as a best friend should do, Hermione should be there for her. But how can she be there for someone when she can't even solve her own problems? What right did Hermione have to advise her friend?

Hermione rubbed at her pounding temples, attempting to soothe the ache that was so strong. She turned off the lights and moved to lie down on her bed, pulling the thick, fluffy comforter up to her head; she closed her eyes hoping that the dark and quiet would ease the pain in her head. Within moments she'd drifted into a fretful sleep.

0-0-0-0

Hermione smiled up to a man, his face covered in shadows. He was taller than her, but being that she was only 5'3'', that barely narrowed down her guesses. He had a kind and soothing voice as he sang a lullaby to the infant in his arms. Hermione giggled as the infant in her own arms gave a soft coo and gave her a big toothless grin. A warm sense of love and belonging overtook Hermione as she looked down on the infant.

But that sense of love and warmth was short-lived, the man standing before her had walked away with one of her babies out into the darkness and unknown to her brain; leaving her feeling empty and incomplete. Hermione was forced to watch his retreating back without taking action as the child in her arms began to wail, much like Hermione wanted to do. The sense of helplessness overtook her, somehow Hermione knew that there was nothing she could do to get back the other child.

0-0-0-0

Hermione's legs jerked her awake, her face was pouring sweat and her skin was cold to the touch. Her warm comforter had been thrown from her as if she were in a struggle, to the floor. She fought to recompose her breathing to a normal pace, hoping her heart would start racing. She had an overcoming sense of dread and she feared the worst. She jumped, letting out a small squeak, when her mother knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Are you hungry?" The door knob turned and her mother poked her head into the room, looking over to the bed. The darkness and her daughter's flustered state had her instantly concerned. She opened the door wide enough to enter, rushing to her daughter's bedside. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom, just a bad dream is all." Her mother placed her hand to Hermione's forehead, jerking her hand back in shock.

"Sweetie, you're burning up! Let me get the thermometer and some medicine." Her mother rushed from the room, returning within moments – carrying fever reducer and thermometer in one hand, a small cup of cold water in the other.

She placed the thermometer into Hermione's mouth, and then went to measuring out medicine in the plastic measuring cup. Hermione hated the stuff, it tasted like play dough and turpentine; though, it was supposed to be cherry. The thermometer sounded, alerting everyone present that Hermione's current temperature was 101.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Her mother gave a soft tick and then said, "You will not be going anywhere today young lady. You are going to stay in this bed and rest."

She made Hermione put on some pajamas and replaced the cover, gently pseudo-tucking Hermione into her bed. Her mother made her swallow the measured medicine and allowed her to wash the taste down with the cold water. "Would you like some soup? We have chicken noodle soup, beef and noodle soup, Brunswick Stew." Her mother was just offering a small selection, and Hermione smiled thankfully.

"Brunswick would be nice." Her mother rubbed her head and walked out of the room, shortly returning with a bowl of piping hot stew. Hermione blew on it cautiously and talked with her mother as she ate. She told her mother she woke with the bad dream, but by this time, the dream's contents had escaped her. This bothered her. She remembered a feeling of loss and hopelessness, but she couldn't remember the dream at all.

When she had finished her stew her mother encouraged her to sleep some more, and then after placing a soft, motherly kiss to Hermione's forehead, she ushered herself out of the room. Hermione shifted under the blankets letting herself fall into a light sleep; though this time, no dreams interrupted her slumber.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Draco watched out the window while the "adults" talked. He had been left out of the conversation and negotiations as Lucius discussed matters with Mr. Greengrass. This was most certainly not going to end well if Hermione wouldn't accept his proposal. There was a soft tap on his shoulder, When he looked over, his cold, frosty eyes met bright green ones.

Astoria Greengrass smiled to him, not a smile of politeness, but not close to being overly friendly either. She most certainly was not excited, by any stretch of the word, in the marriage plan; but she didn't seem to completely oppose the idea, either. "Let's go walking." She politely invited him from the boring chat, and he was quick to comply.

It's not that he found her unattractive; on the contrary, he found her quite pleasing to the senses. She had a small figure, her height being just an inch or two above Hermione. But Astoria was full figured in that small body. She had the right curves, the perfect hips, an hour glass figure to die for, but he found himself nowhere near compelled to find out anything about her.

Once they were outside, Draco began walking away from her; a hurried escape route towards the road.

"Hey! Wait up!" She hurried behind him, trying her best to keep her tiny strides up to pace with Draco's wider strides. At a quick walk for him, she was running at a slow jog.

"Don't bother following me."

"Don't you want to get to know me? We are going to be married."

"I'm not marrying you."

Astoria crossed her arms in front of her, an offended "Hmph" coming from her throat.

"It's not anything to do with you, so don't get all huffy. It's just there's someone else for me."

"Well, like it or not, there's no way out for you. There's no reasonable way out of this."

"I'll get out of it whether it's reasonable or not." Draco's tone was nearly threatening, but Astoria was not one to just let him get what he wanted. She'd seen him at school, prancing around their common room like he owned the world. She had been relieved at the time that he had been moved to a different common room; though after he was gone, the liveliness had died down in the common room. She knew then that she was intrigued by the boy. He seemed to have an aura around him, one that just made people want to socialize – the only exception being Gryffindors, of course.

She wouldn't say she was completely ok with being married off like property; but who would overly complain when it was to Draco Malfoy? His family was super rich, he was amazingly hot, he wouldn't bother her much. Yep, if she had to be married off like this, her father could have done _much_ worse.

"Is marrying me so bad? I'm quiet, I won't bother you much, and you can have all the affairs you want – as long as the media doesn't catch you, you can stay out for weeks at a time. I really don't complain a lot."

"You sound desperate. Don't lower yourself like that. It only makes me want to leave faster." He continued his pace, ignoring her pout.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me, if you stay."

"The only thing I'd want to do if I married you is divorce you." He knew this was really harsh, but he didn't want her getting any false ideas. The last thing he needed was some girl head over heels for him, chasing him all over, while he's trying to win Hermione – again. He stormed off and when he was finally far enough away, he apparated out; leaving Astoria staring after him, a smirk on her face.

_I accept your challenge, lover boy. You're testing me._

~:~:~:~:~:~

Hermione sat at her desk two days later. She needed to talk to Draco; she had been wracked with guilt terribly. _Surely telling him will get this boulder lifted off my shoulders. He won't love me anymore, but I deserve it._ Trying to think of what she should tell him, she decided on just a time, place, and her name and put the parchment to the leg of a messenger owl. She gave the bird a treat and a soft pat on the head then let the gorgeous bird fly off to the horizon. He was sure to come to see her, there was no way he wouldn't... or so she reasoned with herself.

After the bird disappeared from view, she decided it was best to start preparing for her meeting.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron, being wary of the muggle side. He didn't want to meet here, but he wanted to see her. Sitting at the counter, he looked around for his "date." _Damn, not here._ Draco decided to order himself a small glass of fire whiskey, enjoying the burn as it trickled down. Just as he put the glass on the counter, the bell over the door chimed; alerting the occupants that another customer had entered. Draco looked up and his eyes met familiar, yet sorrowful, chocolate ones.

"Mya. It seems like it's been forever." He said, stepping down to pull the chair out for her to sit in.

"Draco," She began, her head shaking to deny the gesture, "Can we go to muggle London? We won't be so easily recognized or overheard." Draco looked a bit taken aback, but he placed his bill on the counter and turned to leave.

"What's wrong?" He asked once they were outside, following her lead.

"There's something I've got to talk with you about." Draco halted for a second, giving her a questioning look.

"Mya, listen. If it's about the breakup no–"

"Draco, we really have to break up."

"I told you, I don't have to marry that girl. But I need you to hear out the options."

"I don't need to hear any options." They had reached the small vacant playground. Hermione placed herself into a rope swing. The playground had been abandoned for the bigger one just a ways down the road. It had more things to play on and the playground was sturdier, made of metal instead of wood; but Hermione found the quiet of this one much more peaceful and relaxing. Draco propped against the side beam, watching her hair float behind her as she swung lightly; the sun shining down on her chestnut curls reminded him of how soft her hair was and how much he missed having her close.

"We're both adults, Draco. And we have to move on to what we're meant to be."

"Hermione…" His pause gave her a moment to overlook his eyes; his silver orbs probing her own brown ones, searching for something. "Do you love me?"

It was her turn to pause, her eyes shifting to her feet. "You wouldn't believe me if I said yes."

"What in Merlin's name makes you think that?" _She's lost her marbles. She's got to be insane. Just how bad did Weasel screw her up?_

"Draco, I'm a terrible person. I'm awful. I make the worst girlfriend, and would make an even worse wife."

He just stood there dumbstruck. "Is this because of the Weasel and what he did? Hermione, that's not your fault. You're not a bad per–"

"Draco… I slept with Professor Valentine." Draco just looked at her as if she'd sudden started speaking a foreign language that he couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

"I had sex with Professor Valentine." She said it this time just a bit more quietly as she looked back down to her feet to hide her tearing eyes.

"You what? When?!" He sounded astonished, like she'd sprouted a new head. He knew that she was close with the young professor, but he never actually expected her to go beyond that teacher/student professional relationship; while they were dating, at that.

"The night I left you the break up note…"

Draco turned his back to her with a loud sigh, his hand ruffling the back of his hair as he went into deep thought. His eyes were shut tight, while he tried to bury the stinging sensation in his chest. He could feel the rage building, and he was going to kill Professor Sid when he got back next semester; but he needed to be understanding, if he wanted to keep her that is. Hermione, only when she could no longer bare his silence, spoke out.

"It was only that one time, I swear."

"Hermione, it only takes one time. But this is different; I'm not going to fault you."

"What?" Her voice was shocked, an incredulous expression coming over her face.

"I want to believe you can be a faithful girl, no matter how much temptation comes to you. You're stronger than that, I know you are."

"Dra–"He put a hand up to silence her.

"Mya, I knew you had a close relationship with him. But I trusted you. That's why I never tried to stop you from going." He took a second to pause, carefully wording his feelings. "I don't know if you would have fucked the bastard when we were dating or not, but… I want to believe you wouldn't. So, I'm going to say it was only because you broke up with me. I'm not going to say you cheated, and I'm not going to say you were unfaithful… I still love you, Mya."

"Draco… I still… we can't…" Tears were beginning to spill from her glossy eyes. She cried quietly as he took her into his arms, comforting her. His fingers ran through her hair as he relished the feel of her in his arms again. This was right, this was what he wanted; until he was torn apart from her by a firm hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Hermione jolted as Draco was removed from her, a sudden cold washing over where he once was. Looking up, she met the bright green eyes, which were dangerously narrowed, of a thinner girl.

"You know, it really is bad sportsmanship to move in on a taken man." Her tone was dark and angry, but she had a coy smile on her face. Hermione had seen pictures, but she had to admit that the witch before her looked much better in person.

"Let go of me. Can't you see I'm busy? I'll deal with you later." He turned quickly from her grasp back towards the tearful girl.

"What, so you can ruin our engagement? I'm not fucking stupid."

"Let him choose who he wants to be with. It's awful to force people to do something they don't want to do." Hermione's shaken voice was heard over their banter.

"You stay out of it, mud-blood. You don't understand the pressures pure-bloods have. We have to marry who we're told too. Besides, don't you know; Draco would be killed by either his father or the dark lord if they discovered you." Astoria's eyes twinkled brightly with victory. "At least with me, he'd be safe. There's nothing you can do to protect him."

"Don't dare blame Hermione for anything the Dark Lord decides to do!" Draco was furious. This little witch actually stepped in to prevent him from being with his girl, she stepped in and insulted his girl, then gave his girl a kick in the gut saying she was going to be the reason he died. "Just who the hell do you think you are coming in here and ordering me around?! You have no place to speak in such a way!" The smaller witch just giggled and gave him a hard punch to his cheek.

"We're getting married; I have plenty of rights to speak up. Cheer up, Darling. We can be in love, get married, and your mud-blood slut will stay alive – for the time being."

"Just go home, Astoria. I'll get rid of you later." Astoria looked pissed off as she gave her last menacing glance to Hermione before apparating out. Or was it a warning? Hermione couldn't quite tell, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted too.

"Hermione, please don't let her get to you. She's just upset that if she doesn't marry me she'll be forced to marry someone else."

"Draco, we still can't be together."

"Hermione, don't let this go to waste." He wrapped his arms around her once more, softly touching her cheek.

"She's right though, Draco. You'll die with me."

"It's a risk I'm going to take."

"I won't let you! It's stupid to die like this."

"It's stupid to live miserably! We'll never know if we don't try."

"You may actually be happy with Astoria if you give her a chance."

"I refuse. To accept her is to give you up." Draco was cupping her face by now, his own eyes reflecting the sadness spilling from Hermione's eyes. "Don't get into hysterics."

"How can you ask me to not get hysterical?! Do you realize what will happen?!"

"Hermione." He held her close, gently patting her hair; a feeble attempt to soothe the girl. "It's worth it for me. You're worth it."

"I'm not. Draco, please be reasonable!"

"Hermione…" Draco grew quiet for a second before an idea struck him. "Let's go away for the winter!"

"You're crazy! We'll be seen! The tabloids, your family; it's an awful idea."

"We have luxury vacation homes everywhere! Both in Muggle towns and Wizarding. We can surely hide easily. Please, Hermione. There are answers we both need."

Hermione gave him a hesitant unsure look before looking down to her feet. "Will it really be ok?"

"It will be fine! I promise. Where would you want to go?"

"Canada." Her answer was prompt, certain and firm. It was there or nowhere.

"Any specific part in mind?"

"Secluded, quite, and scenic." Hermione turned on her heel. She couldn't believe she was seriously going to be going on a trip that could get them both killed. They must be insane, it was the only logical way to explain what they were going to do. What was she thinking.

"Get your bags packed. We'll apparate Friday night." He gave her a soft, much missed, kiss before he turned and walked from her. Surely she was going mad.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Hermione returned to Diagon Alley when she bumped into Ginny. "Ginny! How are you?!" Hermione gave a hug to her blushed ginger friend who appeared winded from her tryst in town.

"I'm doing well. Had a bit of a chat with Harry today."

"Oh? And how are things looking?"

"I'm not sure. He's pretty upset over the ordeal. But I think we'll pull through somehow. What about you?"

"I don't know. Draco and I are taking a break. But it appears we're going to be spending a weekend together soon." Hermione thought it best not to let her friend know too many details, on the off chance something should happen.

"Oooooo… You need sexy lingerie!" Ginny went into girl mode and it took all of Hermione's will power not to protest too loudly.

"Really, Ginny. I don't think new underwear is necessary."

"What will you sleep in?! Don't tell me just a typical pair of pajamas. Hermione, that's so bland!"

"That may be true, but he likes the bland me."

"Doesn't mean you can't surprise him! Come on! Besides I want someone to go shopping for lingerie with. I need some cute maternity ones."

"Well, I suppose browsing wouldn't hurt."

In the end, Hermione ended up purchasing several different lacey and silk garments for a hefty sum.

"Ah! Ginny, I have to go home now! I'm going to be late! Bye bye!" The two friends exchanged hugs and said good byes to each other before Hermione left for Muggle London to head home.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Friday came a little too fast for Hermione as she packed her bags. She told her parents she was simply going on a trip with the girls and would write them as soon as she could. She also promised a visit on Christmas day before giving each parent a kiss on the cheek and a loving hug.

She met Draco at the playground with her two bags and school trunk. Draco smiled as she approached before taking her by the waist into a sweet kiss. "I think you'll be happy with our destination." Draco winked and took her gently by the hand. That familiar tugging sensation ripped at her abdomen as the ground fell away beneath her. This was going to be one long winter vacation.

* * *

A/N:: Yeah… I've been MIA for a bit. I'm really sorry about that. This chapter was meant to be a little longer, a little more interesting, and a lot more fluffy. But I promise the next chapter is going to be almost pure fluff. Hermione + Draco + Vacation Getaway = Epic Fluff. So, be prepared.

Yes, I've been MIA but I have a reason. My dog is pretty sick, he's actually getting his first of who knows how many surgeries. Hopefully its nothing too bad and will be ok after this one, but I think he will definitely need one more. Topping that, I have mid terms in college. Yuck -.-

Anyways. I have another oneshot up its pretty smutty but has an actual story to it too. Check it out! It's called Waiting for Tonight.

Seriously guys. If you really like my works, my other fics are worth reading =)


	12. His Name Is Valentine

His Name Is Valentine, Professor Sidney Valentine

By: Cry

* * *

It was a mucky day; the clouds had been pouring nothing but icy droplets all day. No one knew that when the car careened around the curve and slid off the road, flipping several times and instantly killing the occupants, that one little boy's life would be changed forever.

Five year-old Sidney Valentine sat on the bed as the nice man in the suit asked him questions about what kind of people raised him. Sid looked down to his small little hands, then looked up to them man; his bright hazel eyes were glossy and wide, the picture perfect image of innocence.

"Mommy is a kind mommy. She plays with me every day while Daddy works. After dinner, mommy watches a movie or plays a game with me. She never gives me my baths though. She said I splashed too much, so Daddy always gives me baths. Daddy is very good to me too, but he has not much time to play. He goes away a lot for business. But He always plays with me while Mommy cooked dinner. And he reads me a bed time story every night before I go to sleep."

"It sounds like your mommy and daddy love you a lot."

"They must. They tell so me every day." He looked at the man with a big toothy grin; his front teeth were slightly larger than normal, but every tooth was pearly white and well cleaned.

"I'm glad. Unfortunately, there's no easy way for me to say this, but your mommy and daddy have had an accident."

"Ackshidenn?"

"That's right. You're going to be living with your Uncle Adalmund."

"Adalmund?"

"Your father's brother. Haven't you met him."

"No sir. Though I have heard Daddy talk about a brother when he tells me stories."

"Well, you'll meet him tomorrow. We need to get you packed."

* * *

Uncle Bruin Adalmund Bronx was an intimidating man, meeting a towering six feet and seven inches with a lumberjack beard and countless tattoos down his arms. Sid nearly cried when the social workers drove away, leaving him there with the dwarf giant.

"Don't be shy now, come give your old uncle a hug, champ." The much smaller boy was frightened, visibly flinching when the man picked him up. "You're going to grow to be a strong man like your uncle!" He gave a hearty laugh and placed the child down, ruffling his medium length dark brown hair.

* * *

This became Sid's home, growing up laughing with his uncle. He had attended a standard high school, doing his fair share of dating with pretty girls. He'd filled out nicely, strong abs and a wonderfully toned upper body, yet slim and lean, thanks to years of sports; it made it easy for him to get any girl he wanted when flashed his pearly white smile. He was a country boy with some strong morals and a genuine sense of hospitality. He was a joy to be around; but when he was home, shut out from all his friends, he was learning more about himself every day.

It all started when he was about sixteen. He would have all kinds of events happening that he couldn't understand or explain. He would think about something hard enough, he could will it to move. He would subconsciously turn to grab something that was falling, and though he was on the other side of the room, it would stop falling. He thought it was normal until one day in his school.

A teacher was pinning some banners up along the ceiling when her foot slipped on the ladder. Without thinking, he just reached out and screamed "Careful;" his fingers outstretched as if reaching for her though he was on the other end of the lobby. Everyone stared in awe as the teacher stopped mid air and gently lowered to the floor. He let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "Thank goodness." All students looked to him, expecting an answer to questions he didn't know. "What's a matter? Why didn't any of you try to stop her from falling?"

"You made Mrs. Johnson float!"

"Of course, couldn't you have?" When their shocked looks of horror met his curious eyes, an outburst of gossip and rumors broke out. No one treated him the same again; even his girlfriend broke up with him that weekend.

"_No one is the same. Do I deserve this for something I can't control? I didn't ask to be different. I thought everyone was like me."_

"_Well, you thought wrong. Goodbye Sidney."_

Kencie walked away, down the gravel drive, without turning back once. Sid sat there and watched her back until she turned off the drive and he could no longer see her. He hung his head low, thinking deeply about nothing as he listened to the sounds of the woods grow active with the last of the evening sun's light.

"It's a lonely thing, being alienated."

"Uncle Adalmund… you startled me."

"Sorry, bud. What say you and me take a walk to the lake while I explain some family history to you?"

Without waiting for an answer he hoisted the boy off his seat and began the somewhat distant walk with a short pace.

"Sid, let me first start by saying, you are of magical lineage."

"I'm a Wizard?"

"Not quite. You're not the typical wizard we have today. You're blood comes from a more ancient magic line. You, my boy, are an Arcanist."

"Arcanist? What does that mean?"

"Well, Arcane Spell casters existed for the longest of time. We're a bit more lucky though, you and I. Our blood runs pure of any other magic types. Most Warlocks bred in with the Sorcerers and Sorceresses, and with the Witches and Wizards. We're purebreds, our family and three others are all that remains pure."

"Why am I just finding out about this?"

"That is a bit harder to explain. Somehow, the magic isn't truly genetic."

"But you said –"

"I know what I said boy! But trust me on this. Things are not always as they seem Sidney. Open your mind and think deeply on who you are." Sid did as he was told, closing his eyes softly. Memories flooded back to him, some good, and some he had buried long ago. "Neither your mother nor my brother bared any trace of magical ability, aside from your father being able to levitate things about a foot with his mind. That was the closest he ever came to his ability. He chose to decline his gift. He did not seek training. He sought a normal life with the muggle girl. What will you do Sidney? Will you embrace a normal life? Or will you go for training to hone your gift and learn to control it?"

Sidney was scared for the first time in his life. His gift had been normal to him for so long, then suddenly it made him a freak. His friends turned on him, his girlfriend left him. What was left for him here. He didn't want to return to those cruel people. He wanted to go where he truly belonged. But, he didn't want to embrace the freak within him either. He wanted to curl up in his bed and pretend it never happened.

"I… I don't know what to do…" He hung his head in defeat and his uncle clapped a sturdy broad hand on his much smaller shoulder.

"Take your time and think about it. You have until your 17th birthday to depart. The Order of Merlin and Company already offered to take you in. They're the best of the best if you accept."

"Order of Merlin?"

"And Company." His uncle shook his head, his scratchy lumber jack beard pressing on his chest. "I trained with them long ago. A man named Huegart. He's a good man, knows his shit; but he's a tough man. He won't go easy on you. He won't allow you to wimp out. This won't be easy. It'll require mental, physical, and emotional commitment. But, my brother even said that with as happy a life he had with your mother and you, he always felt like part of him was missing. I don't want to see you missing out on who you are, Sid. I want you to life a fulfilled life and if you have to hide your gift, a part of who you really are, then the girl isn't worth you. Find a girl, magical or muggle, who will accept you for who you are."

"You're saying I should do this?"

"… 'Tis a dangerous thing to not control your magic…" His uncle seemed somewhat distant, quiet.

It was soon decided and Sid packed his bags. His uncle came in his room and ran down the check list. "Good. It'll be a decade before I see you again, and it's time for you to accept a tradition."

"Tradition?"

"Every man in the family who accepts his magic gets tattooed."

"A … tattoo?" Sid seemed reluctant, hesitant to go along with the plan.

"Yes. This is mine. You can pick whatever you want; it just has to bear the magical seal in it." His uncle bared his left upper arm for Sidney to see the pinup witch. She was sitting on a broom, her robes open and exposing ample amounts of cleavage and thigh. Her flowing blond hair was whipped up with the wind and her witch's hat sat crooked on her head. Her eyes twinkled with a mysterious secret only she knew. The magical seal his uncle had spoken of was present, three small stars in a triangle with a circle connecting them. In his tattoo, the seal had been a charm hanging off her broom.

Sidney was awed at the cute little witch and decided he would get his tattoo. He, too, was going with a pin up. Though, he much preferred less modest girls with smaller boobs and curvier hips, a rare combination in the female form.

Sidney set to work, designing his own teasing witch. He drew her up with her long, curly hair flowing long, a few strands falling over her shoulders and to the sides of her firm, small, exposed breasts. He had her splayed out over a cauldron, her curvaceous hips and secretive center hidden from view in the depths of the cauldron. Her honey gold eyes sparkled with a teasingly innocent look. Her lips, full and luscious, were formed into the perfect pouty smile. Her hands gripped the lip of the cauldron in between her splayed legs and off her toe hung a necklace bearing the same magical seal as the pendant. On the floor next to the cauldron lay her crumpled, discarded robes; her pointed hat; and her wand – made of vine wood, dragon heartstring. She was simple, supple, cute, alluring, and sexy all in one. His true dream girl and should he ever find a girl like her, he promised himself that he would not rest until he had won her attentions.

"Very cute. Do you want to name her?"

Sidney thought on the matter before perking up, "Jean." His uncle nodded his approval.

"A fine name. Let's go and get this little cutie tattooed."

Sid nodded and together the two headed off to a house Sid had never seen before. All his uncle needed was that questioning look.

"You didn't think it would be an ordinary tattoo, did you? This is Theodore Callistrope. He's a magical sealer. This is going to hurt, prepare yourself."

Sid nodded once more, taking a deep gulp. He was nervous, his stomach was churning, he eyed his design and suddenly all jitters crept away. _She is worth it_. He never heard his uncle pound on the hard, solid, oak door; but the door swung open and a frail, elderly man stood before them, shakily adjusting his spectacles.

"Welcome, Mr. Valentine. I have been awaiting the day you would come forth and accept your magic. 'Tis a crying shame your father never accepted it." The old man had turned and began the painstakingly slow, shaky walk to a dark room. "Let us see your design." He asked it quickly, and Sid barely had time to react before the old man snatched it from his grasp. Sid suddenly felt very embarrassed. An old man was looking at an explicitly pornographic image that he, himself, had drawn. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he turned his eyes away ashamed as the old man carried on as if nothing were wrong.

"It's a cute girl, you've designed here. Very innocent eyes." He muttered as he began preparing a potion. The vile purple liquid looked thick and syrupy, even though it was at a rolling boil. The man added some snippets of this and a few pinches of that and soon the once bright purple had turned a puke green. The man placed the drawing into the boiling liquid and it burned like acid. _What the hell!_ Sid was nervous now, once more. He seemed to be quite nervous these days.

"Where do you want this little cutie?"

"My… My left shoulder blade, sir."

"Very well, take off your shirt." Sid did as he was told and was pushed into a chair, leaning forward to expose his pale back. "Drink this." The old man shoved a dark blue phial in his hands. He was tempted to smell the liquid, but thought better of it. He pinched his nostrils closed and downed the liquid in one go. It burned. It tasted of chalk and ash and burned as if he had poured hot grease down his throat. There wasn't time to complain though; a searing pain shot through him, the source on his left shoulder blade. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, taking deep shaky breaths. The old man sent four more courses of pain through the young arcane mage.

When Sid thought it was done he breathed a deep sigh of relief only to grunt it out. It felt like his whole back was on fire. The old man did nothing to stop the pain, but pushed a pink phial in his hands. "Drink." He did as he was told and almost immediately a coolness swept over him. The old man took a gob of the green liquid that had burned his design and smeared it thickly over his shoulder blade. Within moments the thick goop had hardened then crumbled off.

"It is finished." He let Sidney up to inspect the work in the full length mirror. His back was red, welted from the burns, but on his shoulder blade, perfectly drawn and colored, sat the most gorgeous witch he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I love her. Thank you so much." He smiled genuinely at the little old man who just raised his hand to keep the boy from speaking.

"Just repay me by working hard to master your skills."

And work hard he did. Sid went off that night, to a foreign country high in the mountains where he focused for ten years and three nights. He trained his mind, he trained his body, he purged his soul of all evil. He conquered his ability with relative ease, a true prodigy to arcane magick. It was no easy training, but he hardly had to do things more than 3 times before he had it effortlessly. There his training ended.

"What will you do, Sidney?" The hooded man sat high on a rock, his body posed in perfect meditation.

"I want to teach. I want to teach magick."

"There are no schools that teach what you have learned. You have a specialty for the Divine Future, but you've mastered Potions with no effort. Use these two things wisely. You will not be able to teach spells and wand work."

Sidney had originally thought this was stupid. He should be able to teach wand work, his magick was a higher, more ancient art. He should have mastered modern skill with relative ease. Soon reality had hit him though. He was never trained in wand magick. He was honing his abilities with crystal balls, gems, and his staff. Sure, his staff wasn't super big like Merlin's is typically portrayed. It only sat about 3.5 feet long, but it was true to its power and he could duel and cast magick effectively with it. Strong magick no one could understand but those who practiced it.

"There is a school. I'm quite fond of the Headmaster there. I will send you to his school. I hear his Potions Master failed him and ran off with their dark lord."

"Dark Lord?"

"He's a powerful man, Voldemort. He practices the darkest of magick and utilizes forbidden curses. Your magick is stronger and when the time comes you are destined to defeat him if and or when their prophesized Harry Potter fails."

The now 27 year old Sindey Valentine nodded, accepting his mission. _I hope you're proud of me Uncle. I know you're watching over me_. He looked to the sky and smiled to himself. He could feel the warmth of his late Uncle looking down on him from the grand universe above. I would always cherish everything his Uncle had done for him. He then turned and without so much as a goodbye to his teacher, he took off; he was bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

A/N ::

I know I said that this would be the Christmas chapter update, but I had been working piece by piece on Sid's story and I wanted to go ahead and get this out. I originally planned on making this a separate one-shot so those interested could read it and those who weren't didn't have to, but it kind of has a little plot in it and I wanted to just put it in with this. Besides it gives you all something to read in the mean time.

Oh how I adore my dear Sidney. Heehee. I can't wait to write more. Anyone notice that his pin up is almost a direct Hermione?? OOOOOOO~~ they irony of it all XD

Anyway I hope you enjoy this. I truly enjoyed writing this.


	13. Dreamy Storms & Christmas Magic

Chapter 13: Dreamy Storms & Christmas Magic

Hermione had never taken in a more beautiful site as Draco led her up to the Chalet his family owned in Canada. What was even better, he had an amazing surprise in store for her.

"Draco, I can't believe how gorgeous this is!" She placed her duffle on the wooden floor as she took in the site of the little cozy cabin. The for was hard wood, and if you took the small, turning case of five stairs to the landing below, you were in the "living area" where a plush white couch was placed in front of a TV. A tall oak bookshelf was positioned beside the couch and a small patch of cobblestone caught her eye. In the living area, there was a square patch of cobble stone, polished to a shiny finish, that sat in front of one of the most elegant black marble and granite, log fireplaces Hermione had ever seen. She took a closer look and noticed that small fairies had been decorated into it with mother of pearl. It was truly breathtaking. She looked over at the cozy kitchen and noticed a small table as well as a breakfast bar. Next to the entrance was the stairs that led to what Hermione assumed to be the bedrooms and bathroom; her guess was spot on.

"I take it my lady is satisfied with the accomodations?" He had a teasing tone about him, but his eyes told her he really wanted her to like it.

"It's perfect! Truly perfect." Draco smiled, relieved that she would be able to relax.

The couple spent the evening talking and joking about their friends and their adventures at Hogwarts. Hermione knew that Draco was reckless, but she never pegged him for the type to sneak off after curfew to duel with Hufflepuffs. He seemed more like the type to find a broom closet - if you catch the drift.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, feeling at peace with her thoughts. Lately she'd been so tired, guilty, worn down that she had forgotten what it felt like when she was around him. Unfortunately, she couldn't bear the silent thoughts that were plaguing her brain. Astoria, Professor Sid, the mystery man in her dream. For some unknown reason, Ron had come to mind once or twice too. She was unsure of what she should do about everything but she had a feeling she was going to need a lot of therapy when this was all said and done... that is, if she didn't find herself at the wrong end of a wand by the end of this.

The days flew by like this very one. Ocassionally they would play a board game, or a card game. Draco got her to play a few games of wizards chess - which she was no good at, that was never her cup of tea. The days seemed to blur together, unaware of her days and nights. Surely if she stayed with Draco, things could go on like this forever; but did she really want it like that?

"Hermione, I think we do need to talk about this." Draco said it suddenly one night. It was obvious she was not the only one being haunted. "We can't keep avoiding this and I'm running out of time." Hermione gave Draco a questioning look. "Do you love me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, a flood of uncontrollable thoughts rushing through her mind. Did she love him? Was she strong enough to fight this wedding? Was she able to fight Voldemort and free him? Would he want to be freed? Did she want to be with him?

Draco stood and sighed. "Perhaps we should break up."

Hermione's head snapped up, and she began to feel the familiar stinging behind her eyes.

"You just don't understand my position, Draco!!!" Hermione wailed out a flood of emotions, all the thoughts that had haunted her all her feelings and emotions raw and laid out in front of her.

"Hermione, you can't even answer me!"

"WOUlD YOU BE ABLE TO?! JUST LIKE THAT?!"

Draco rounded on her, his eyes flashed dangerously and for a brief second Hermione was scared.

"Yes, Hermione. I can answer. Right off the bat."

"I doubt you could!"

"Yes. I love you. Yes, I want to be with you. Hermione, I would give _anything_ to be with you! I would give up my name, give up my money, throw away everything I have for you. I laid myself out for you. I proposed to you! I accepted you back when you broke my heart! I took every hurt you'd given me and turned a blind eye to it. All because I love you! I want you. Only you." Draco's last two words were barely audible as he turned and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. _This is going to be a long night. Why can't she just accept that I want her! Why does she have to play with me like this!_ Draco tossed and turned, but could not fall asleep.

It was the storm that drove him to finally be lulled into a near-slumber. The sound of the soft night rain pounding on his window was comforting to him. The roar of the thunder was problematic to his sleep, but relaxing none the less. The creaking of the door ... _creaking?_ Draco closed his eyes and feined sleep as he attempted to listen to the noises.

There was a soft click as his door closed and the sound of feet quietly padding over the hardwood floor. _What has Hermione sneaking in my room_? The flash of lightening caused the girl to jump, her startled gasp escaped as a small squeak and she muttered something about a stupid storm.

"Draco?" Her voice was soft, quiet and childlike. She was testing him to see if he was awake. "Draco... are you up?" She sounding pleading. How cute she was to not want to wake him up. He rolled over and looked at her, his eyes reflecting moonlight much like a cat's at night. "Draco... I hate to... but the the storm..." Tears were brimming her eyes and Draco had to fight back the chuckle that threatened to burst through. _The brightest witch of our time... frightened of a storm_. Draco simply smiled and lifted the covers. Hermione quickly nestled in and a clap of thunder made her grip Draco's tank top.

He wrapped his arms around her securely and placed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay, love. It's just the thunder. Sleep well tonight." She nodded and within a few minutes, her tight death grip had loosened and her ragged breathing had slowed to the soft rise and fall of sleep. Draco placed a kiss to her lips, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Draco couldn't sleep still, no doubt the storm wasn't helping; but it was his vivid imagination that kept him up. He could only look at the Gryffindor Goddess in his arms and wonder. He wondered lots of things. He wondered if she was dreaming about him. He wondered if she would accept him. He wondered if she really loved him. He soon ran out of thoughts of him and her and thoughts of the third member of their triangle entered. Professor Sidney Valentine.

Did Hermione have feelings for the young professor? Was she going to end up with him? All these doubts and insecurities were killing Draco. He'd never been insecure. He'd always known exactly what would happen, exactly what every girl would do. But Hermione, she was different. He wouldn't be able to just sway her like the others. That was one thing that drew him to her. She had a mind of her own; while that was refreshing to Draco, it scared him out of his mind.

0~0~0~0

Hermione rolled over and felt the weight of an arm around her waist. It had been quite a while since she woke up like that. She looked at the clock. _Oh SHIT!_ She jumped from the covers and ran to her room to grab some clothes and jumped in the shower. She was going to be late to her parents!

"Hermione, what do you want for breakfast?" Draco called out load enough for her to hear him over the streaming water.

"Just some toast! Can you make a couple hardboiled eggs too?"

"Sure!" Draco went into the kitchen and began cooking.

Within half an hour Hermione was bathed, changed, and made up. She was quite presentable and ready to get home to her family. It was Christmas Eve and she was excited to go home for another Granger Christmas.

She sat herself at the table and chewed on her toast, noting that Draco had hardly woken up, walking around in silk boxers and a white tank top. She giggled inwardly at the messy, blond, bed head, wanting nothing more than to run her hands through it.

"You are coming back, right?" He almost sounded like a child, lonely and disappointed.

"Of course. I'll be back the day after Christmas." She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and apparated to her parents house.

Her Christmas Eve was spent with her mom and dad, chatting about anything and everything as they cozied next to the warm fire. They laughed and cried, joked and sang. All in all, it was a relaxing evening.

Hermione woke up to presents on her bed from friends at school. She carried them downstairs and waited for her mom and dad to rouse. She cooked pancakes and waffles, sausage and eggs; she cut, diced, and sliced fresh fruits, mixing them in a bowl for a fruit salad. She made her mom's traditional monkey bread, and threw the cooked sausage balls into the crock pot full of warm apple butter. Christmas was by far her favorite holiday. Not for the presents, mind you; but for the breakfast she only got once a year.

Her parents were down just as the monkey bread came out of the oven and breakfast had finished cooking.

"Hermione! I can't believe you did all this yourself!!" Her mom was beside herself in shock.

"Happy Christmas, mom; Dad." Hermione hugged them each in turn and dished up a plate for everyone before joining her parents at the table.

Hermione had just finished opening her last gift when a large eagle owl pecked at her window. She allowed the huge bird into her home, taking the parcel from it gently. She offered it a piece of bacon which it took appreciatively before flying off.

She knew who it was from, and when she opened it she was stunned. He had given her a round, silver locket. It had a lion embossed on the front with ruby eyes, though the of the oval had been adorned with small emeralds all around it. She flipped it over to see a snake carved into the back. It had the emerald eyes and the rim around it were little rubies. She loved the necklace and wore it immediately. Until she saw the gorgeous set of diamond earrings. She was sure they were real. Malfoy was not one to settle for anything less than the best. But, aside from them being real, he had taken in her personality. He had chosen modest earrings. they were small studs, but large enough to be noticed. They weren't showy or attention hoggers, but they were... for lack of a better word, perfect. She was so happy. She hoped he would open her present and enjoy it just as much considering she was on a much more restricted budget.

She was even more shocked that night.

The doorbell rang and she hopped out of her spot on the couch with a happy bounce. "I'll get it!" She opened the door with a cheerful smile, but who she saw took her breath away. She stepped back nervously and closed her eyes for a few seconds; hoping that when she reopened them and took in another breath, they wouldn't be there.

She wasn't expecting this. This was ruining all her plans at a normal, happy future.

A/N::

I thought about making it super fluffy for you all. I really did. But I decided I'm tired of fluff and "everything goes perfectly". Lets get this mess going! WOO!

=) By the way, my exams are now totally underway and next week I am forming a new dance team with the females from my current team (the two gay guys on our team are great, but they started too much shit and we're tired of the high school drama they drug with them) so we decided to branch off and form our own team. So that's going to be underway. I will hopefully be able to update more frequently once everything calms down and I'm not freaking out anymore. Regardless I hope you all are enjoying the fic!

Please check out my other stories I currently have 2 other chapter fics that are ongoing and 4 one-shots!

I have an idea for another one shot. So that may be coming out soon 3


	14. Beautiful Betrayal

Chapter 14: Beautiful Betrayal

_How did she find me here?_ Hermione turned to slam the door when a sudden jolt shocked her and threw her into a state of unconsciousness. The person gave a cruel giggle as she closed the door and took Hermione's form.

0~0~0~0

Harry received the call from her parents. She was missing and they didn't know who else to contact. Within 5 minutes of the call, Harry apparated to the Burrow to inform the Weasleys of the developments.

"Hermione's been kidnapped."

"Where was she?"

"She was spending the Christmas holidays with her parents then going to leave for a trip in Canada with her friends."

Ginny turned her head slowly, the lie she knew Hermione had told her parents.

"Harry, I'm telling you it was Draco."

"Ron, no one believes you. Besides, Draco wouldn't touch her in a mean way."

"How can you be certain?" Harry didn't understand why Ginny was quick to protect the ferret, but he was also not one to question her judgment.

"Because, Hermione wasn't spending vacation in Canada with her friends, she was with Draco."

"Then she just went back to him, right?"

"No, she would have told her parents where she was going. I doubt Draco would harm her. He's really wanting to win her over."

It was that moment that a new figure appeared through the fireplace startling Molly.

"I'm terribly sorry for the fright, ma'am. My name is Sidney Valentine. I am the potions master at Hogwarts."

"Oh! My, how nice to meet you. I was very startled. What can I do for you, Professor?" Molly blushed, shaking the young, attractive wizard's hand.

"I was wondering if I may find Miss Hermione here. She's in a bit of a pinch and I need to discuss some matters with her."

"She's been kidnapped, sir." Harry stepped up, eyeing the man.

"Kidnapped!" Sid couldn't believe what he had just heard. "How could that have happened. Oh my... this is bad. Terrible. This is very very bad." Sid began to pace quickly before he looked up. "Have you alerted the ministry?"

"I have. I just received a call from her parents. I notified the ministry and came straight here."

"Any leads?"

"We were just thinking about that, sir. But may I ask, with all due respect, what business could you possibly have with Hermione?"

"It's Head Girl business, and matters pertaining to school next semester." Sid wasn't entirely lying, but Harry could sense the whole story wasn't true. What professor tracks a student down in person during vacation to talk to them about school? None that he knew.

Professor Sid apparated back to the perimeter of the school and began his trek up to the castle and to his room. Once there he pulled out his stones and the cloth he cast the on. He shook the rocks and cast them to the cloth in front of him. He moved the rocks with expert skill, performing a reading for himself. All the while, not liking his findings.

0~0~0~0

"You're a whore, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your relationships. You're with my Draco, but you slept with your professor and allowed yourself to be a rape victim."

"Who are you?" Hermione couldn't see her surroundings. Try as she might to utilize her eyes, all that met her was darkness. The shrill voice was annoying, and a soft hand slapped Hermione's cheek.

"I'm the girl you're fucking with. You've ruined my life. You're pregnant. I don't know whether its my fiance's or your teacher's."

"I am not!"

"Don't lie to me. I've already checked. You're a slut, Hermione Jean Granger. But don't worry, I'll take care of your problem for you. In due time..."

Hermione could hear the clicking of the girl's heels as she exited the room. Hermione was suddenly filled with fear. What was she going to do to her? What could she do to get out? How could she be pregnant? It wasn't possible. She had no signs and she was definitely not gaining weight. This girl was insane.

Hermione continually pulled at the ropes that bound her hands. She found that her feet were not bound so if she could get her wand, she could send a patronus to Harry. He could rescue her, or contact the ministry.

The ropes were tight, refusing their binding. _My galleon. I can reach him through that_. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had kept their galleons from fifth year as a reminder of what they had done. She didn't know if they kept it on them, but it was all she could try. She gripped the coin from her charm bracelet and held it tight, clearing her mind and whispering help. Within moments she felt the coin go warm and she was positive the coin had worked; now, as long as Harry has his on him...

0~0~0~0

Harry felt odd. Like he was missing a very important detail. Ginny looked at him oddly, worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Something is telling me to go back to the dursleys... to check my baggage."

This is when Ron came bounding down the stairs.

"Harry!" He held up his galleon that had turned bright red with the heat. "Its Hermione... but she doesn't want me to know where she is. Your coin may have the location."

Harry apparated on the spot to get his prized galleon. The key to finding her.

A/N ::

Sorry its short, but the next chapter is the rescue scene, then the final chapter for part one! This part of the story is almost over... but I'm wanting to rename it so tell me some ideas!


	15. The Resue

Chapter 15: The Rescue

Hermione sat and waited. There wasn't much she could do. The female holding her captive refused to release a name or location - as if Hermione actually _expected_ her too.

"Mud-blood. Here's your food." The female captor placed a bottle of water in one hand and a bowl of some cold, mushy substance in the other. "Don't be afraid. I won't kill you until after my baby is out."

_Mud-blood... she's purebred there's no doubts. Why is her voice familiar?_ Hermione's mind was reeling with questions but she knew one thing for certain. She would rather starve than eat something from an unknown captor; pregnant or not, she chooses to keep her life her own.

It had been four days sent she sent the message. They apparently never got her. She was growing thin. Refusing to eat or drink was taking a toll on her and she was getting weak.

"You fucking moron! Eat your food. You'll die soon enough, but don't take my baby with you."

"Whatever child you're talking about, it doesn't exist. Go out and make your own."

"Fine, I'll sleep with your fiance. The polyjuice potion will be ready in about twenty-five more days."

"You, Madame, will not be needing any polyjuice potion."

_That man's voice... it couldn't be... how did he..._

"Who the fuck are you? Who let you in here?"

"When you've been trained by the Order of Merlin, you can do whatever you want. I'm going to be taking Miss Granger. We can do this the easy way and you cooperate. I highly advise this, there'll be less legal action taken against you. Or, we can do this the hard way. I don't recommend this option. You see, I'm far more skilled in magic."

"You don't even have a fucking wand. I'm supposed to be afraid of you?" The girl gave a hearty scoff. She nearly had a fit of giggles when he brandished his smaller staff. "A staff? Really? Oh Merlin, Help me please." She pleaded sarcastically.

Within four seconds the captor was bound and gagged, left haphazardly on the floor. Hermione felt strong arms lift her to the fit body of a man. He sounded young and so familiar. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. But not so long.

She felt the familiar tugs of apparition and when they landed she felt herself being placed in a chair. To her horror, she still could not use her vision.

"Miss Granger. Drink this. It'll give you back your vision."

"Who are you?" She wearily took the drink, though not drinking just yet, didn't she just go through this at the other place?

"Drink it and find out for yourself." It wasn't a snappy remark, more playful and friendly. His voice sounded distant and she could hear the rustling of bottles on a cabinet. She chose to go with it and chugged it down.

The potion had an almost instantaneous result, her vision wafting back to her; her eyes straining to focus her surroundings as if she'd just woken up.

She was in a dimly lit room. A small bed was in front of her and a wardrobe stood beside it. To her left was a table and parchment on top. She turned her head right and saw a door.

_If I didn't know better, I would say this was the dungeons at Hogwarts_.

"Too right you are, Miss Granger." The voice was chipper behind her. When she turned she saw none other than Professor Sidney standing there with a goofy grin on his face. He was in his PJs already which consisted of some dark plaid, fleece drawstring pants and a white wife-beater (probably out of respect for her presence). "Are you hungry? You must have not eaten in days. You look terribly thin and pale." He began walking over to her and squatted to her level. "Excuse me." With that request, he placed his forehead to her's while putting his right hand on her neck.

The sheer closeness was enough to catch her breath; but she was mortified when her body reacted to his touch. An instant surge of goosebumps broke out over her arms and neck, falling steadily to her naval. He pretended not to notice before standing back up.

"You have a low grade fever. Some potion will take care of that. Tomorrow we'll get you to St. Mungo's, but you're not in a terrible condition, so I think you should rest a little." She nodded, relieved that he was only getting her temperature. "Would you like some soup or something easy for your stomach? Not eating in days can screw with you if you don't rehabilitate properly."

"Soup sounds good..." Hermione went silent for a moment as she watched him work. Something was on her mind, but she didn't know what it was. She was being plagued by a thought, but she didn't know what that thought was telling her. Her brain just told her the situation was not bad, but odd. "Professor... I don't know why but it feels like I'm missing a piece to a puzzle."

"I do hope you're speaking metaphorically?"

"Of course." She replied flatly. Sid looked up to her with a playful twinkle in his eye.

"What's troubling you?"

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Mr. Potter. He came to me four days ago. I apologize it took so long, but I had to come up with a full rescue plan."

"Trying to be the hero are we?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I don't get to play search and rescue too often." He gave a soft laugh and went to take the tray from a house elf that popped into the room. "Thank you Wipsy." With a low bow the young house elf disappeared. "Here." He gently placed the tray on a small table next to her. "Eat slowly. Just to make sure it'll stay down." She nodded and gave a quiet thanks and began eating.

Sid sat at his desk with his back to her. She could hear the soft, rapid scratching of a quill on parchment. She watched the mysterious young man as he wrote. He had his head propped in his right hand as he wrote with his left.

_He has such poor posture. Tsk tsk..._ Ever the prim and proper one, Hermione straightened herself up and sat with proper posture. She would eye him every so often. When he stood and reached for his owl, Hermione noticed a patch of color on his shoulder. _Eh? He has a tattoo?_ Hermione didn't know why; but for some reason, this discovery really shocked her. _Well, he is a younger guy... I wonder what it is_. Hermione's curiosity distracted her thoughts and she never saw the young professor turn to her or smile.

"Yes?"

"S-Sorry.. I was just..." Hermione stammered. She couldn't get the words to flow properly from her mouth. "I was just wondering about your tattoo."

Professor Sid looked shocked for a moment, but then his face relaxed and he sat down next to her, pulling the shoulder of his tank top down.

"She's an original design by me."

"You drew this?" Hermione was fascinated. She isn't very fond of nude art. She felt that you could be very artistic and tasteful without having to remove clothing from the female form to be enticing. But, Sid's drawing stared right at Hermione, the most inocent expression she'd ever seen on a naked girl.

"I did. Back when I was seventeen. That's when I got her."

"What's that charm mean?"

"Hm? Oh! You have amazing attention to detail to notice that." He gave a soft chuckle. "That, Miss Granger, is something very important to me. It is what I guess you could call a family crest. But, it really only applies to the people in my family that have magical abilities."

"Eh? There are people in your family that don't have magic?"

"Yes. But I am pure blooded, not that it really matters that much."

"But how is it important?"

"It holds the power of my magic. We have to have the crest on us at all times or else we cannot cast magic or use our abilities in any way. They apparently used to wear charms, but they would fall of easily or break and the person would be screwed until another could be done. It has to be done in a magical ceremony of sorts."

"So then... you didn't have this done like the typical tattoo?"

"By all means, no. It was the most excruciating pain of my life. And in ten years of apprenticing, I have never felt worse."

"Oh my." Hermione went silent. Somethingabout this tattoo seemed... familiar? "Professor?"

"Hmm?" He had pulled the shoulder of his shirt back up and sat back on the couch.

"Why did you draw her with those specific features?"

"Hmm.. That's an interesting question. I wanted a pinup that was cute, innocent, but yet very alluring. As I drew the body, the features just started coming to me. Things I would like in my ideal girl and such."

"Have you ever found someone like her?"

"Just one other girl. But I'm still young, so maybe some day." He gave her a small grin. One she had a feeling meant he wanted her to stop talking about this, but he would be polite and answer any questions regardless.

Hermione felt bad. He was willing to be completely honest even though he really didn't want to talk; and he had rescued her from some unknown captor. And she was sitting around feeling very uncomfortable in his company asking him questions about his family and his personal memories.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sid conjured up a pair of sky blue silk sleep pants and a matching tank top. He placed them next to her before stand up. "You can wear those to bed. I refuse to conjure you some clean underwear so you'll have to do that yourself. You may need to resize these, I'm afraid I made them a little larger than you are. You're free to take my bed tonight."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch, of course." He looked bewildered, wondering where she expected him to sleep.

"No way! I can't take your bed."

"Miss Granger, the rest of the castle has been blocked off for cleaning and restructuring. We even had to send all the students home that were originally going to stay. This is the only bed I can offer you."

"Then I'll take the couch."

"I can't let a pregnant girl sleep on a couch. It's just wrong." Hermione stopped in her tracks, slowly raising her eyes to him.

"Is it really true?"

"I'm afraid the stones don't lie, Miss Granger."

"Stones?" Sid pointed to the mapped out stones. They were placed around on the various patterns and colored portions of the cloth. "How much can you trust this stuff?" Hermione sounded disbelieving.

"They've never been wrong for me. I've studied almost solely on divination."

_Great. A hot, young, elligible wizard that is intelligent and amazingly good in the bed... and he's a loon like Trelawney. Just my luck_. "Is there any chance its wrong?" She must have had some kind of disbelieving look on her face because the professor looked shocked for a moment then looked to the stones and back at Hermione.

"No."

"Professor, I don't believe in this whole 'iner-eye' or other divination hoop-la."

He had an amused smile play on his face. "Tell you what, Miss Granger. When we go to St. Mungos, we'll have them find out for sure to ease your mind; but I know you are pregnant. Though, I don't understand one part..." The professor trailed off and looked over the stones again, lightly rubbing one of them with his forefinger, almost affectionately.

"Professor? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh- um.. yeah. I'm just... I was just... ... ..." He trailed off and never finished the sentence. He just paced around the small room.

He stopped suddenly and looked at Hermione. He looked at for nearly three straight minutes without moving or saying anything. Then he looked to his right. Whatever he had wanted to say or do, he had changed his mind. "Miss Granger, I think you should get some rest now. There's a bathroom through that door." He pointed at the door behind him. _I didn't notice that door earlier_.

Hermione changed and when she came out, the covers were turned down on her bed for her and the professor was laying on the couch with his spare blanket and pillow.

"I still don't like taking your bed from you." She said as she reluctantly walked towards it.

"I sleep in it everynight. I think I will survive." He smiled and she climbed into the bed, covering up and turning over. It smelled like him. She could smell his cologne in the covers and she could smell his shampoo in the pillow. The two combined were soothing to her and she fell asleep within minutes.

_I just don't know how to tell her what I found in the stones._ Professor Sidney couldn't sleep that night, the same way it had been for the past four nights. _How do you tell someone you're the father of their kid?_

A/N::

OH SNAP! Didn't see that coming, did you? Note after they had sex that he nearly kicked himself for not doing the charm? Yeah.

Just a little conflict for Hermione. I have most of the rest of this installment finished but most likely this will be two or three stories. I may end up making the second story then a one-shot epilogue... I dunno yet. But this story will be finished very soon.


	16. Telling Draco and Hermione's Plan

Chapter 16: Telling Draco and Hermione's Plan

Hermione woke up to Professor Sidney gently shaking her. He was already dressed and was gently shaking her awake.

"Sorry, Miss Granger. I hate waking you, but we need to leave for St Mungo's soon."

"What time is it?" Hermione groggily asked before rolling over. She didn't hear his answer, she had fallen back asleep.

"Seriously? Asleep again?" Sid smiled to himself as he gently shook her awake again.

"Whaaaat?"

"We need to get you to St Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's will still be standing in three hours."

"I suppose it will, but you need to get up, Miss Granger. I have notified your friends about you being here, but I think its better if you tell young Mr. Malfoy where you are."

"Draco?" Hermione didn't register his name at first; but she shot up with the most horrified, and in Sid's case, hilarious, facial expression she could muster. He fought to hold back his laughter.

"You were on a trip with him, yes? You should really let him know you're safe and why you never came back."

"Professor?" Hermione looked up to him now that she was awake. "Who kidnapped me?"

"Pansy Parkinson. Apparently she wanted Draco's baby. But... Miss Granger, there's something you should really know..." He sat down on the bed next to her. "From my findings." He pointed to the stones on the table. "Well... Draco isn't the father."

"You mean..." Hermione's eyes probably couldn't get any larger, and she felt like the room was spinning.

"Yes." Sid simply patted her shoulder. "Lets get to St. Mungo's." Hermione nodded and went to the restroom to get changed and ready. Today... was going to suck.

Hermione and Sid exited the hospital, both exceptionally pale. A shock for both of them was waiting in the hospital.

Hermione sighed when they returned to his office. He pulled out some parchment and a quill. "I think its time you tell Mr. Malfoy."

"How the hell do I tell him this?"

"Well start with what's happened, why you're here. That would be a great starting place. However, The weasley's are inviting you to stay the rest of your vacation with them."

"Will Ronald be there?"

"Most likely. He was there when I went to talk to you."

"You went to talk to me?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Well, for one I was wanting to tell you about that." He pointed at the stones once more, knowing Hermione knew he was referring to her baby. "But I was going to ask you something about school."

"School..."

"Yes. You see, we're getting to the point in potions where wand work is done... I cannot use a wand... so I was wondering if the top in the class would be willing to assist with demonstrations? But now we've got bigger problems, ne?" He kind of half-smiled, but he still had his concern clearly shown.

"I... I think I'm going to write Draco." Hermione then sat down at the table and wrote a lengthy note. She explained her situation. She explained everything to him from the time she was abducted to her shock this afternoon when she went to the hospital. She confessed her suspected paternity. All the while she was thinking about what she was going to do. How can she be a mother when she hasn't fully grown up herself?

She read over her final letter, tears welling up in her eyes. Draco had tossed everything aside. He even put aside her night with the Professor. He was understanding. He still wanted to marry her. After all she had done, he still wanted to marry her. Granted, he was also going to use their relationship to get out of his father's deal. But the point was that he wanted to marry her. There were thousands of girls he could marry to get out of marrying the Greengrass girl. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she sealed the letter in an envelope after including an ultrasound for proof.

She stood and sent the letter. When she turned around after watching the owl disappear, she looked at the professor sitting on the couch. His left hand was resting on his leg, his right hand was comforting the bridge of his nose; his eyes were closed and he appeared to be deep in thought... or meditating. Hermione wasn't quite sure. He was into that loony stuff like Trelawney so anything was possible.

"Professor... I'm leaving now." Hermione shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Thank you... for getting me, and letting me stay here last night."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I think... I'm going to the Weasley's. Then probably back home to my mom and dad.

"I see... Then, I will see you when school starts back up."

"I guess so." Hermione hated this intense awkward feeling. She knew he wanted to talk about the pregnancy... but right now, that was the last thing she wanted to discuss with him. "I'll see you." She walked out of his office and made her way out of the castle and down the grounds to where she could apparate. She decided to forego the Weasley's, thinking it best she just went home to talk to her mom.

The talk was never easy. When is it ever easy for a teenager to say, "mom, I'm pregnant"? Hermione flopped onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Her mom cried. Her mom cried more than she had ever seen. She told her mom her plans. She wasn't ready to face them yet; her cohorts in the wizarding world.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione fell into a light restless sleep. _Tomorrow would be a new day_.

Draco just received the letter from Hermione. He was furious. He was confused. But the worst of all he felt, he was hurt. When he returned to that school, he was going to kill Professor Valentine. He was going to kill the bastard right where he stood.

Draco could forgive getting Hermione to bed him. Hermione, as far as Draco was concerned, was the most gorgeous woman in the school and every man should want her. And if presented the opportunity, why not take it; this was Draco's reasoning. He couldn't blame the professor for wanting to fuck her, even admitted he couldn't fault him for taking a golden opportunity. But dammit. That guy not only fucked her, he rescued her, and got her knocked up. And HE went to the doctor with Hermione. He did, Professor Sidney Valentine; not Draco Lucius Malfoy. This hurt him.

Hermione was indeed pregnant. She told Draco she suspected Professor Sid was the father. She doubted Draco was the father. However, Hermione did admit she was unsure. This meant there was a chance it could be him, right?

Draco looked at the ultrasound once more, the two babies gently curled up in their ball; both not very large, but they were there. That was all that mattered. Hermione was having twins and they may be his... but they may be that assholes. Regardless, Draco wanted to be their father. Draco wanted to raise them as his own, no matter the paternal results. But Hermione shot that decision down as well. She needed to get away. She needed to get her thoughts in order. She was leaving him. Possibly for good. She told him that right now, she wanted to focus her attention and love on her babies that were slowly growing within her.

_Whatever... she has to see me when we come back to school. I'll win her back._ Draco then turned his attentions back to the original source of thought. He was going to get rid of that Professor. Draco's fist clenched at his blankets as he felts the rage build up.

Hermione woke early the next morning. She had just finished writing a letter to send to Hogwarts, and she decided now would be as good a time as any to start packing. When she was finished, she sent off her letter. She hoped he would understand. He seemed to be an understanding guy.

She left her parents house and in the search of a job. She would be needing one soon so she should save as much as possible between now and then.

Within 3 hours, she found a great job working forty plus hours a week in an office. When she came home her mother looked at her questioningly.

"I've gotten a job. Its full time and I start in two days."

"What about school?"

"I'm quitting. I've gotten the required scores I need. I just think I'm wanting to leave wizarding london. I want to live here in muggle london and raise my children right."

"What about the father?" Her mother seemed increasingly worried.

"The father knows. Now its up to him. I'm fine without him though." Hermione didn't have the heart. No, she didn't have the strength either. She didn't posses anything that would allow her to tell her mother the truth. That she didn't know who the father was. It was promiscuous enough just being pregnant at her age. But to be unsure of the father was downright slutty. For all she knew, Ron could be the father.

Hermione gave an involuntary shiver at the thought. _Well, now its time to find a flat_. When Hermione reached her room at the top of the stairs, Ginny was crying in her room.

"Hermione!" The little red head was bawling.

"What's wrong? What happened to you!" Hermione threw her arms around her friend. She had noted the three bags of luggage that were not her's all neatly piled next to her friend.

"Hermione! Harry, he's... He's gone. He won't stay. ... He ... He said he couldn't deal with this." Ginny was lost in her tears, choking back large gasps of air.

"Oh Ginny! It'll be alright darling."

"I can't go back to school." Ginny looked at her friend. "I came to let you know that I was leaving."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. But I'm leaving Wizarding London."

"Gin... Lets get a place together."

"What?" Ginny looked up at Hermione, shocked. She was insane! Hermione should continue school. She was the brightest witch of their age and she certainly didn't condone dropping out. Ginny remembered when Hermione chastised the twins for dropping out. "Hermione! You can't be serious. You only have a semester left."

"By then, it'll be far in. I want to leave for a while, too. I've already written the Headmaster this morning."

"But why are you leaving?" Hermione sighed and handed the ultrasound to Ginny, followed by Ginny's eyes widening. "Twins? Really?"

"Unfortunately. I am leaving. I've found me a job here. I'm going tomorrow to find a flat. It'll be so much easier with the two of us. I'm not telling a soul from wizarding London where I'm going. All anyone will know is that I'm going away to find myself."

"Can we really do this?"

"Two heads are better than one. And we are two very intelligent witches. The only Problem I foresee is you can't do magic until you're 17."

"So I've got half a year. I can manage until then."

"Stay tonight. We'll head out first thing in the morning. I just have to tell Draco I'm not returning."

"Is Draco the father?"

"Ginny," Hermione's voice went to an almost inaudible whisper, in case her mother could hear, "To be honest, I don't know." Ginny was even more confused at this admission. "It could be Professor Sid's." Ginny cupped her had over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

But Hermione never did tell Draco she was leaving. Her and Ginny talked all night about possible names for their babies, they looked in the local paper for houses and flats and the next day found a quaint four bedroom cottage. It was cozy and Hermione couldn't believe it was in their budget. Her and Ginny could live here for as long as they wanted, they could help each other with the babies, and they could watch the kids while the other was working. It was a fail proof living arrangement that would be comfortable.

A/N:

The next chapter is going to be Draco returning to school.

Just in reply to a particular hatefulish comment, I want to say if you don't like the story, don't read it. There is no need to tell me that you don't like it. I know this is going to sound hateful, and please don't take this the wrong way. I am appreciative of the people who enjoy my writing. But I do not write to please my readers. It is impossible to please ALL my readers, but it is perfectly possible to please myself. That being said, I appreciate reviews that love my reading. It motivates me to keep writing when I get bored with my writing. And, for the first time in a long time, I might actually finish a full fic.

This story will be ending in the next couple chapters. There will be a "sequel" story and either a third part, or an epilogue one-shot. I have yet to decide just yet.


	17. Fight For Dominance

Chapter 17: Fight for Dominance.

Draco went back to Hogwarts with murder in his eyes. The whole way on the train, people were afraid to talk to him. Blaise was even afraid to say anything, though he felt safe sitting in the same compartment. When Draco wanted to talk, he would talk. Blaise didn't see any need to press the matter now. He did, however, notice that a certain Head Girl did not board the train. This _may_ have something to do with the Head Boy's current mood.

"Blaise, you can stop staring any time now."

"Sorry, mate. Just worried about you."

"What on earth for? I'm alive, breathing, going to school. Not a possible thing wrong to make someone worry."

"Some people actually care about others' mental and emotional states just as much as the physical."

"How sweet."

"So? You going to spill? Or do I have to wait even longer?"

"You won't just ask?"

"Nah. You talk when you're ready."

"That Valentine dick slept with Hermione. Might have fathered twins with her."

"No Way! Granger got knocked up?"

"Shut up. Shit happens."

"But with a teacher... Well, haha. Perfect grades didn't make much sense... but now its all cleared up."****** Blaise threw a wicked grin in Draco's direction. Draco, however, was not amused.

Harry and Ron came up to a door and sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world were resting on their shoulders. This was the first, and hopefully the only, time they were going to be civil with Slytherins that had screwed them over.

They knocked with heavy hearts as they prepared themselves for the worst. When the tall Italian stud opened the compartment door, his eyes flashed dangerously dark; but he remained civil with his voice.

"Potter. Weasley."

"Zabini." They replied in unison. "Malfoy."

"Can we assist you with something?" It wasn't really a willing offer, but the Gryffndors looked into the compartment to see Draco who had turned his attention back to the other side of the window.

"We were hoping you could. May we enter? We don't need the whole train hearing about this." Harry eyed Draco cautiously as Blaise turned to the blonde.

"Mate?" When Draco gave a quick solemn nod, Blaise stepped aside and let the two in, shutting the door behind them.

"We're not here to argue. We're going to stay civil and we ask the same from you." Harry started, both him and Ron raising their hands to show they were not trying to pull any wand stunts. Draco's eyes shifted to them out of the corners, but he nodded once more to signify an agreement to the terms. Blaise sat down next to Draco and gestured to the seats across from them.

"We were wondering if either of you had heard from Ginny or Hermione. We know they were involved with you two. We were hoping that maybe they told you where they were going."

"Sorry, Potter. I haven't talked to Ginny since she told me she was pregnant. I told her I would be out of contact. And.. well, I never talked with Hermione. That was always Draco's place." Blaise offered his input then turned his attention to Draco who then looked back out the window.

"I don't know where Granger is. She disappeared. She's pregnant too. Twins." Ron and Harry both sat back, this was information they didn't know. They were beginning to be worried. Two pregnant, teen girls had disappeared without telling a soul.

"Malfoy, did you tell her to deal with it like Zabini did to Ginny?" Ron was trying to keep his voice calm, but his ears were turning red.

"Keep your emotions in check, Weasley, or we'll stop giving information." Blaise gave his warning and Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to hold him back.

"Weasey, I would never cast Granger aside. I didn't want to hurt her. No matter what she did, I continually forgave her. Her affair with Professor Valentine, getting pregnant with possibly -most likely- his kids. No matter what she did, I forgave her. I want her back more than anyone. I know she was rescued by that jerk. She was here with him. If she isn't at the school, that Professor is going to have bigger worries than the castration I'm already going to give him. That bastard will _never_ touch her." Draco appeared to go on a tangent, monologuing to no one but himself. He was distracted. He possibly forgot they were even in the room.

"Wait. Did you say kids?" Harry suddenly questioned, causing Draco to snap out of his mutterings.

He suddenly got up and began rifting through his bag. The other three watched him with interest. When he found the object of his search, he sat back down. It was a moving photograph of Hermione's ultrasound. He handed it to Harry who looked at it with interest as Ron looked at it from the side.

"I'll kill that teacher." Ron was muttering.

"YOU have no right to do anything for Hermione." Draco said warningly at Ron. "_You've_ done enough for her. And don't you think for one second that I've forgiven you for your crimes. _You_ will be lucky if I don't castrate you after I deal with the teacher. But that potions master is _mine_ to deal with." Draco's voice was full of venom and his eyes had darkened. Ron was getting angry, his ears were turning red.

"Ron, don't. If you are going to lose your temper go in the hall." Harry looked at him. Harry, too, had not forgotten what he had done. Harry, for the sheer sake of staying in Ginny's good graces, was being civil with Ron. Ron deflated a little, he apparently had grown a bit of a brain over the break.

"Potter, I don't know where she is. But if she isn't in that school, so help me Merlin, I'll be going to Azkaban. If you hear from her, let me know." Harry nodded, then stood.

"Same for you two. If you hear anything, let us know. If they ran off somewhere, its their choice; but we're worried for their safety. We just want to know their safe." Harry nodded to the two Slytherins as he took his leave, Ron following and closing the door behind him.

Blaise looked back at Draco. "You really don't know where she is?"

"Not at all."

"But twins dude." Blaise looked at the ultrasound. "She's a fertile lass, isn't she." He had another wicked grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Draco threw his discarded robes at the Italian who merely laughed.

"Dude, you know we have to leave in three weeks."

Draco had forgotten. Over the break so much drama came out that he'd forgotten all about the death eaters meeting at his house. He recalled the plans. They were attacking the school in a mere three weeks. That would give Draco and Blaise enough time to warn Dumbledore and get out. They had decided to flee to Brazil; staying on one of Blaise's many estates. Draco had hopes of bringing Hermione with him, but she seemed to not want to be found. All he could do was hope and believe she was safe.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Blaise and Draco decided to skip the feast and instead went back to Draco's dorm. Hermione wasn't here. He noticed the room had been fully remodeled, though it bore the same colors that he and Hermione had chosen together. He searched Hermione's room and found that her stuff had not arrived. There was one more place he was going to look.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't in the Prefects bathroom either. Draco was mad now. With Blaise close behind him hastily spewing out anything he could think to calm the enraged boy down, they made a quick descent to the dungeons. Without even knocking, Draco barged into the young professor's office.

Professor Sid looked up over the day's copy of the prophet and gave a curteous smile. "I expected I would be seeing you soon, Mr. Malfoy." He turned his attentions to Blaise and gave a polite nod.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Cut the shit, Valentine! WHERE. IS. HERMIONE!"

"I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy, there isn't a need in this world to scream at me."

"Tell me where she is or I'll do more than scream." Draco had a death grip on his wand which currently rested at his side.

"I'm sensing some hostility."

"Is this a game to you?" Draco was bewildered. The man seemed calm as day.

"Oh no. I am well aware that this is a serious matter, when the mother of my children is no where to be found. But you see, I am not dating Miss Granger; and I can assure you that I haven't seen her since the day we confirmed the pregnancy with the ultrasound." Sidney returned his attentions to the paper in front of him; though he was listening intently.

"But surely you would know where she went. Especially since YOU'RE the one who is convinced they're your children." Draco raised his wand only slightly, his eyes menacingly dark. "You have until this Friday to magically find her whereabouts and inform me; or I will fucking castrate you with a dull, rusty object!"

"Temper, Mr. Malfoy. There will be no need to sterilize me. If Hermione wanted you to know of her location, she would have told you. The same for me. I believe she just wants some time to figure this out on her own."

"You had to be wrong. Those have to be my children." Draco whipped around and stormed out of the office, leaving Blaise with the young professor.

"Professor, if I may ask a question."

"Certainly, Mr. Zabini."

"How is it that you're certain their your children?"

Sidney pointed to the cloth and stones before saying, "A reading."

"And its always right?"

"Yes. It told me Hermione was pregnant with my child. I don't understand one thing, but I'm sure I will in due time. The readings are never wrong. Hermione will bear my child."

"Professor, I think it's only fair to warn you. Draco is angry, but he his a man of his word. He isn't just speaking with his emotions. Right now, he really wants you dead. In that light, I feel its necessary to warn you that the death eaters will be attacking in three week's time." Blaise gave him a studious look before nodding and leaving.

Sidney just glanced back down to his paper, mulling over the current events. He really did like Hermione. She was his dream girl from when he was seventeen. She was the perfect embodiment of his fantasies, the flesh form of his pinup girl. Everything he saw in her was everything he'd been looking for. He couldn't give that up because some spoiled little rich kid wanted her.

But the Death Eaters were attacking. That took a drastic hold on his mind. This was his mission. This was his job. This was why he was sent to Hogwarts. And no matter how distracted he was by a girl, he had to keep his head in the game; otherwise, terrible things will happen.

Dunbledore looked at the two boys, that usual twinkle vanished temporarily. This was serious matters. Serious preparation needed to be taken. The students needed to be prepared to be locked in their commons on the night of the attack. But he needed to keep the students calm. Blaise and Draco had only one request of the man.

"This Friday, we would like to take our leave from Hogwarts."

"You do not wish to stay and battle?"

"Professor, we're supposed to let them in. The fact that we will not be there to let them in will already tip them off. We need to be out of the country by then. These aren't just terrorists to us, this is family, this is blood. This is betrayal at its best depiction. If they ever see us again, they will kill us on sight. We would rather not give them this chance."

"I see. Then I guess I shall be finding a replacement for both my Head Boy and my Head Girl."

"Replacing Hermione?" Draco's attention was just captured, his head snapping up.

"I received a letter from Miss Granger. She stated she needed some time to find herself. She was in a very poor situation and needed to take leave from school to get her life back in check. Miss Weasley has joined her."

"Professor, do you know where they have gone?" Draco was desperate. He was wanting any information he could get.

"I do not. She wrote in the letter it was her intentions not to be found. That, is her choice and I will respect it by not asking." Draco's head hung low in defeat. He had not yet forgotten the marriage. Even if something happened to Lucius, he would probably have to marry Astoria still. He hadn't given up hope on Hermione, but his faith was dwindling and she most likely wouldn't have accepted him anyway.

Together Blaise and Draco made their way to the Head's Common, planning together their escape.

A/N::

****** Blaise is quoting a song, "Hollaback Boy" by Cobra Starship. Its an AMAZING parody of Hollaback Girl. youtube is your friend my lovely readers!

Hey everyone. Wow, I've been updating quite a bit. And neglecting studying ahead for my japanese class that starts this coming week D: (I am not in anyway an overachiever like our Gryffindor Goody Goody... But when it comes to Japanese, I like to be three lessons ahead.)

But anyway, I've had a lot of people telling me how to end this story, and I just want to say that I now have all the milestones planned out, I just need the inbetween to come to me. This story IS a Dramione, and technically even if I didn't get them together in the end, it would still be since they were together and we still have the craziness of Draco stalking - I mean - seeking out Hermione's hand in marriage. LOL I do love this couple. They're a tasty little couple.

Don't get me wrong, I love my Sidney Valentine. He is a great asset to me and I use him quite a bit to fulfill my sick pleasures (LOL) but I have BIG BIG BIG plans for him /evil grin/ I can't wait to read the reviews when I do what I am planning to do with him. Ahhh this is going to amuse me to no end XD

Yeah, I'm rambling a bit. I noticed quite a few of you actually read my Author's Notes. That makes me happy inside. It makes me feel like you really want to know about what's going on in my life, though most of you probably only read it to read it lol.

I don't know when the next update is because I'm wanting another two chapters or so done on "A Shameful Sham" before my Japanese Classes start.

But be looking out for more amazingness. By the way, heres a big hint . If this story gets 100 reviews by friday, I will release the next chapter this week.


	18. Time Heals All Wounds Right?

A/N: I apologize for rushing, but this chapter is going to jump around a bit time-wise and then ahead to Draco's PoV before the births(which will be the "epilogue chapter" of this story) towards the end (Hermione's three months pregnant, Ginny 4.5 - If my math isn't correct with the story, let's just accept plotholes and enjoy the story) . So don't hate me there's really not much going on what I leave out is empty voids in time. The final battle is covered but I HATE writing battle stuff and the results will be stated in part two. Read my end authors note for more deets, ne?

ANNOUNCEMENT! I will be renaming this story as the name isn't exactly the best (this was originally just supposed to be a short, few chapters, erotica and be done with it… now that it's a full-blown plot detailed fic, I want to know what you guys think is an appropriate title?

Chapter 18: Time Heals All Wounds… Right?

Dumbledore proceeded with the plans. He had all the students evacuated early Friday morning. According to Draco and Blaise's hint, the Death Eaters would arrive at exactly 11:57 that night. The order remained, along with the seventh year students who chose to remain and fight. All the Slytherins, however, had been quarantined and kept separate. Dumbledore did not want to hand the opposing side any other soldiers.

As 11:57 ticked closer, no one would have guessed that with all the precautions in place, things would ever have gone so bad. Professor Sidney Valentine couldn't even read the battle beforehand no matter how many times he tried for Dumbledore. Professor Trelawney also failed at giving predictions for the event. She settled on barring herself up in her room and spiritually cleansing herself and aiding the fight mentally. Valentine got into position; waiting for his part should he be needed.

At exactly 11:57 the east tower exploded, the angry shrill yells of Bellatrix Lestrange could be heard throughout all of Hogwarts Grounds. The Death Eaters split, two in each direction and the Hogwarts Heroes prepared themselves for the invasion.

As Ron rounded the corner, a spell was fired in his direction. Neville pulled him out of the path of the green light just in time to see a lock of red hair get singed. Ron looked at Neville before breathing a quick sigh of relief and offering quick thanks before shooting off after the caster, Neville in tow.

Harry bounded down a long, straight hall when the shadow of a person appeared from one of the side corridors ahead of him. He abruptly stopped and held to the wall behind a pillar. His wand ready, he waited for the perfect moment. The shadow seemed to be alone.

1…

Harry raised his wand slightly, ready to take aim.

2…

The figure drew closer, the tapping of their shoes echoing loudly on the cobblestone floor.

3…

Harry prepared the spell on his tongue. He had one shot.

4…

The Death Eater stepped into the long hall that Harry occupied.

5…

A shot of red light and the death eater fell unconsciously to the cold floor. Harry took his wand and snapped it into several little pieces, using his wand to turn the pieces to a pile of ash. He then bound the unconscious person. After de-masking the now recognizable blond man, Harry stowed Lucius Malfoy in a compartment he created in the floor. After leaving a Hogwarts crest imprinted on the floor – for later recovery – Harry darted down the hall once more on his quest for the man who caused Harry so much pain and suffering

Draco was certain Hogwarts could hold its own. His mind was allowed to wander to a certain bushy haired brunette. He prayed she was safe. He had made it to Brazil. He and Blaise were certain they would be murdered when they returned. He turned to his partner who was sitting in a chair on the balcony.

"Mate, how long do you think we ought to stay?" Blaise questioned him thoughtfully.

"I would prefer us continually moving. We probably shouldn't use our family villas for the time being either."

"That seems like a logical thought. It only makes since that we would stay where we already had accommodations." Draco stepped to the counter and took a sip of his firewhiskey before returning the glass to the counter top; releasing a heavy sigh. "You worried?"

"I am. But there's nothing I can do. Tell me, Blaise, would you give up in this situation?"

"I personally would not. But mate, you have to remember that your father isn't the most forgiving of men. Even if we aren't returning home, if you don't carry through with the unbreakable vow, you'll die. Granted, when I'm in love I always feel like I'd rather die than live without the one I love."

"Not helping!" Draco hung his head, rubbing his temples in frustration; he was trying his best to handle his migraine on top of controlling his urge to smack Blaise upside the head with a heavy, blunt object for even trying to make sheepish jokes.

"I'm sorry, man. There's nothing I can do to help you; this is your choice. I want my best friend to stay alive with me. But I don't want you to live unhappily; especially with that insufferable bitch. Do what is best for _you_."

Hermione and Ginny had just finished moving in all their supplies. They had all their furniture arranged, the nurseries set up. Hermione was quite pleased with the small four bedroom cottage they had found. It was just a 10 minute drive from town, and had enough country side and even a small yard. It wasn't exactly the white-picket-fence life she'd been wanting, but it was certainly as close as she could get given her circumstances and she wasn't about to complain.

Ginny stood up straight, sighing and rubbing her lower back. "How can something so small feel like it weighs a ton?" Ginny laughed a little at her joke then looked at Hermione with a sudden mock-horrified face. "And you're carrying _two_ of the monsters! Oh my! You're going to be hurting soon!" Hermione just laughed it off then looked out the window.

"Hey Mione? Why isn't Draco with you in this?"

"I just… I can't handle the pressure right now, Gin. He's engaged to Astoria, I'm pregnant and the father is unknown; and let's face it, I doubt the Malfoys would roll out the red carpet and accept me with open arms."

"Does Draco know?"

"He does. And I have a feeling he wants to be with me no matter what. No matter what I did he always let it go. I almost wonder if he is just using me to avoid marrying Greengrass."

"Oh please! You two were the perfect couple."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just want to focus on my babies."

"I guess I can understand that. Oh! I got a job. Well it's not a big job. But it allows me to stay home and it will pay me well enough to pay my portion of everything."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. See, I was applying for jobs and there was this mom with four young kids. She was really bothered and the kids were kind of screaming and running everywhere. She was really frazzled. But I got them quiet for her by singing a song. It's a wizard folk song for children, but those kids probably just think it's some fairy tale. Anyway, she was so impressed she asked if I was available for babysitting while she worked in the day. I told her that I was looking for a day job so I could pay rent and the woman said she would pay me £643** a month. I agreed and so starting next week I will be watching her kids. And then when the kids are born, I can watch them all."

"Don't you think that's a little much?"

"It won't be too terrible. We have a fenced in yard I can put a lock on. And our kids will be sleeping most of the time. I think it'd be okay for a long while. And then you don't have to worry about daycare for your twins. It'll save a bunch of money for you, and I will have some income to pay my share of everything." Ginny looked excited and Hermione had a feeling that everything was going to work out peachy fine, finally.

Even without Draco, Hermione could manage and survive; as long as she had her babies.

Draco groaned. He and Blaise had now been hiding for about six months and he was finally free to roam his home. His father had been sent to Azkaban to await trial. His mother, unfortunately, had been killed by his father for trying to praise Draco. He missed his mother terribly. She wasn't always the best mother, but she was the only one in the house who had a genuine interest in his well being. He knew his father would get death. There was no way around it. Unfortunately though, he was still set to marry Astoria Greengrass in just three day's time.

He had, of course, told her that he had no intentions of carrying out the marriage. He had created his will and had all his possessions written off. He was leaving all his money to Hermione. He knew she was still out there. He searched mercilessly. When he returned to Wizard London, he searched for her in all the records. He hired private investigators. None of his searches returned with useful information and if his math was correct, she was due any week now. He would not be around, of course, and he wrote her a letter to be handed to her on his death explaining everything up to that point.

_Hermione,_

_Dearest, sweet Hermione. I write this now, as a free un-wed man. My decision to go on without wedding to Astoria has led me to this letter for you. I love you, Hermione Granger. I have this whole time; I always will. Unfortunately though, my choice to remain faithful to you has led me to a rather grim ultimatum. My options were: marry Astoria; marry you; or have a child with anyone before my date of marriage. I did not have a child with anyone (even if I did father your children, they were not born before the time limit), and you would not accept my hand in marriage. This has ended my life. Don't feel guilty though. I know it sounds like I'm blaming you, this is not the case. I assure you this. I love you, Hermione. If I cannot be with you, my life is nothing. I am nothing without you and without you, life is nothing to live for. Astoria could never make me as happy as you do. When you're angry, when you're sad, when you're playful, when you're sleeping, when you're smiling, when you're crying; I love everything about you. I cannot even begin to imagine this world without you. These past six months have been agonizing torture. I don't know where you are, I don't know if you're safe; but more importantly I don't know if you're happy or if you're lonely. The thought that you could be alone and scared makes me feel pathetic and weak for not being there to protect you. For this, I do not deserve to live. You deserve to be happy; and I hope that you are happy, wherever you are. We will meet again in another time. I pray that when that day comes, we can spend the eternity of our after life together. After all, my love for you is undying. I will be here for you always, Hermione._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy~_

He read over the letter before handing it to his owl. He was sure the owls could find her. Every single owl he sent came back empty handed, so they must have made successful deliveries.

"Take this to Hermione Granger. Do not let anyone else get a hold of this letter."

He prayed he still had a chance. He prayed that Hermione would come to him. He prayed that he wouldn't die in three days. But he was almost certain there was no chance.

A/N:

Okay. Here's the dealio. Really, I want to get to Hermione and Ginny with their babies and their return to the wizarding world in three years time – which will be part two of the story. In order to do that I have to get the babies born in this part – which will be the next chapter.

So… A lot of you are asking well what about the war? Those questions are not answered now because for the most part – even though I do jump around from character to character, I focus as much as possible on Hermione – that being said, Hermione does not know what happened in the war. Answers will come when she returns to the wizarding world.

Now… If you don't like that I'm jumping around, don't worry too much; I'm just skipping detailing that isn't very important. No one cares what Draco did in hiding. Wanna know why? Because it would be something like "Draco and Blaise hid here… three days later they moved to here… a week later they moved here." See my point? And Hermione and Ginny are stationary doing their thing. So yeah… use your imaginations to fill in the gaps with what I gave you.

But! The jumping around is not permanent. =) No worries. Its only this chapter. The next chapter is the births and Draco's "wedding" date. Then… This part is over. And part two will start. Part two will be three years later. So… any questions? Feel free to review and ask me. If you put a question in a review, I will reply to it (as long as you are not anonymous).

OKAY!

** the 600 and whatever pounds. I just got this number from google as it is the conversion of 960 USD to pounds. So, Ginny is making almost $1000 a month providing home day care. Which is broken down to $60 a week per child. $240 a week total. =) there's the reason that odd number is up there.


	19. Set Your Worries Free

Chapter 19:: Set Your Worries Free

Hermione screamed as the nurses worked around her. All their voices, frantic yet controlled, were a distant whisper to Hermione. She couldn't hear what was going on; she couldn't feel the sense of urgency that everyone in the room felt. She never saw her friend, her roommate, be ushered out of the room. All she felt was the urge to scream, breathe, and push. She swore to hex the mother fucker that caused her to suffer this unbearable pain; just as soon as her second child came out so she knew who to blame. Her first child had been ushered away so quickly she didn't have time to see it; not that she would have had the best opportunity to at the time.

The room became a blur, colors speeding past her as several feet rushed with her. The echoes of their hurried steps, her monitor beeps, and her cries of pain were crashing through the halls and being left behind in their frenzy.

Hermione didn't dare look. She didn't dare open her eyes. She wouldn't even if she could. She was afraid to see. She didn't understand it all, but she knew enough to know that something was not right.

"Ms. Granger! We're going to need to get you prepped for an emergency caesarean section! Can you understand me?"

"Wha- What's happening?" Hermione was starting to panic. This was supposed to be natural. There were supposed to be no complications. Women had been birthing babies for centuries, right? You'd think they'd have figured a way to make it go effortlessly painless.

"Here. Take a few deep breaths for me, Ms. Granger!" They placed a clear breathing mask over her nose and mouth. Within seconds she felt relaxed and pain free as a numbing chill spread through her right arm where her IV was placed. Within the minute, she fluttered her eyes closed and the room went dark; the noise faded out with the light, leaving her with a pitch black, warm, darkness.

She found this dark comfortable. She was safe here; safe from the pain of her labor and safe from the frantic yells and clatter of utensils from the delivery room and operating room.

That peace, however, was disturbed as his face came into view; that blond man in her life. Well, okay, he wasn't in her life at the moment. And she swore to herself over and over that she would never allow him to be. He had contacted her many times over the past few months. How he wanted to be with her. How he meant it when he proposed. How he meant it when he said he wanted to be the dad even if he wasn't the father. She found all of his pleads amazingly romantic and she only prayed that he could make some other girl feel just as loved as she did.

Then His face came to mind. Professor Sidney Valentine. Sure, she admitted he was candy to the eye. And she had come to peace with her mistaken night. However, all this mess has brought her the greatest happiness she could have ever wanted. She had two children that she would love forever. Without either of these men she would not have her babies; and in her own twisted way, she felt this was the only way she could repay the men. For all the trouble she's caused them both, she set them free.

Hermione awoke to nurse's gently shaking her shoulder. Her focus came in slowly and the room came into view. She could make out her own room. There were two babies laying peacefully in their hospital beds, gentle sucking noises could be heard from their direction.

"Oh Hermione! Thank the Gods. I'm so relieved." Ginny was at her side, her own baby resting in her arms, looked worn and exhausted. Her hair was a mess, there were bags under her sparkling eyes, and her clothes were the ones she had worn the day prior. In all words, she looked more exhausted than Hermione felt.

"What happened?"

"You had your babies silly!" Ginny smiled and placed her son Morgan in his carrier before sitting next to Hermione on the small hospital bed. "You had two healthy baby girls. Very beautiful by the way." Ginny gave a playful wink and wiped a stray strand of hair from Hermione's face. "They had to do an emergency operation, but they're both perfectly okay."

Hermione gave a small sigh as the relief fluttered from her chest. She wanted to see her babies, though she was afraid of what she would see.

"They both look like you." Ginny brought them over to Hermione who got a good look at her daughter's for the first time. "This one came out first." Ginny smiled as she let the baby grip her index finger. "And this little troublemaker, she had to be surgically removed. She just didn't want to come out." Ginny gave a light kiss to the second one's forehead before returning to Morgan who had begun to shift a little more in his seat. "It's kind of odd though. You popped yours out on the same day just a month later than me. Just didn't want to wait until your due date, huh?"

"They chose when to leave." Hermione giggled as she smiled down. They both had brilliant blonde hair and bright silver eyes. "They look like Draco." She whispered so low Ginny almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah, but if you notice her," Ginny pointed to the first daughter, "Her eyes are a bit brighter and more blue. Her hair isn't quite so platinum. I'm willing to bet their hair and eyes will change to their actual color over a few months. But they both have your curly hair, and lots of it at that. And they both have your nose and light dust of freckles over the nose and cheeks. They both hold your rich skin tone. And they both have your teeth. I think they will come out quite nicely." Ginny gave a reassuring smile.

Hermione looked at her daughters again as she scrutinized their looks. She would have to name them now. She had been bouncing back and forth between names for her girls and she figured she had finally settled on some she liked. She looked at "baby one," as the arm band read, and smiled at the tinged blonde and brighter eyes. "This one is Austin."

"Austin? Isn't that a little, boyish?" Ginny smiled.

"She looks like the rough and tumble kind of curious type. I want her to be Austin. Besides, you named your son Morgan." Hermione laughed as Ginny brushed the sly comment off.

"Okay, okay. So, Austin. Is that her full name?"

"Nah. She'll be Abbigail Austin Elise. She'll have plenty of feminine choices if she doesn't like Austin, but I will call her Austin."

"Unique and a bit old fashioned. I like it. And this angel?"

"Skylene Nichole Marie. Sky for short."

"Why?"

"She's very stormy eyed. I have a feeling she's going to be emotional and change moods easily."

"Well, I think you have two gorgeous girls with very unique names. Let's hope they like them later." Ginny giggled as she pulled out a bottle to feed her son. "It's certainly going to get livelier in the house." She looked sheepishly at Hermione who smiled in return. Their household would be complete.

It was only due that she moved on. Draco would move on eventually, Sidney has most likely already moved on. It was only right she did the same. She would work and raise her daughters and reach out to find someone for her.

Draco paced the room. The details just didn't make sense. The deadline had passed nearing 10 hours ago at the stroke of midnight. He was free of Astoria and he was alive and well. He had lived to tell the tale, and he had survived breaking an unbreakable vow. Blaise lifted his eyebrow curiously and opened his mouth to speak but halted; the owl had come to the window, rapping loudly and impatiently on the glass. It had a small envelope clutched in its beak and hooted happily as Draco patted its head affectionately.

"Mate," Draco called Blaise over to inspect the seal. "It's Hermione."

"Well don't just stand there; open the blasted thing!"

Draco hastily complied, removed the parchment and noticing another page he would get to in a moment.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you. Thank you so much for all your letters. I am sorry I have not written to you in all this time. I had to let you know before you move on. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to spend your life wasting away over me. You have worked so hard and tried your best to become a good man, and I feel you have achieved that. Astoria definitely doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you, so I hope you find someone better suited for you._

_I wrote this letter to let you know I appreciate all the support you have given me and I wanted to say that in all your words, I have gained more strength and more courage to be independent. That last year of school was hell for me. I lost who I was. I am ashamed at what I had become. I am spending my time to relocate myself and to be a better person._

_In the future, I hope we can both meet up and look back on all this and laugh. You were my rock, Draco; my strength and will. I don't know what I would have done without you. For that, I am eternally grateful. I will become someone worthy of your praise. But for now, please let me find my own happiness. I wish for you to do the same. One day, we will cross paths again; and when that time comes, I want to be able to show you what I have done with myself. I want to see what you've done as well._

_I had a dream last night; a dream that you were my savior, my defender, my hero. You protected me, and stood by my side in a great loss. I know this sounds silly. But, I believe this was telling me that I needed to acknowledge all that you did for me. So I wrote you this letter._

_I also want you to know that my daughters were born yesterday. I wanted you to see how beautiful they are, and to let you know they are healthy and well. I enclosed a picture for you to hold onto. Austin is on the left and Sky is on the right._

_~Hermione Granger_

Draco couldn't believe what he read. She expected him to live happily? After all the torment he had been through? After all that he had confessed? Doesn't she understand that he was happy only if he was with her? Draco flushed slightly with anger, but it quickly subsided when he pulled out the photo. It showed Hermione in a hospital bed with her two babies resting in her arms. He noticed the handwriting on the back and read: Abbigail Austin Elise – 11:42 PM; Skylene Nichole Marie – 11:59 PM. He was flustered as his fingers rubbed lightly over the picture. He had to find Hermione, and he was going to do it with the help of every investigator his money could hire. He was certain that with their hair, they were his daughters. _Valentine was just batshit crazy. Those girls look just like me. My hair and everything._

Then Draco made a promise to himself. He would have her. He would find her. He would not rest for a moment until he had her. He would raise his daughters.

Sidney Valentine smiled at the image the fire showed him. Hermione Granger had her babies. He enjoyed the scene before him though curious and interested he was. His eyes were drawn to her children, their hair and their eyes. None of it was what he had, but he had been so sure. He had been so positive. The rocks never lie. They cannot lie. He couldn't have possibly misread them could he? It wasn't likely. They had shown him the results; had shown him that his magic would be passed down. So why did they both look like Malfoy?

Sidney had questions; and he wanted the answers. He would have to find Hermione. He would have to see the children. It didn't make sense to him. Sidney looked at the image one more time before standing up. He was going to find her. He would search until every bone in his body wore out. He would not give up until he had the answers he was searching for. And he wanted to be there. He wanted to raise his children with Hermione. There was nothing taboo about them anymore. She was no longer his student and he was no longer her instructor. Yes, he would have Hermione if it was the last thing he did.

A/N::

Heeeey! So this is the End of part one. Both boys want the girl and the girl is happy with her best friend and their children.

Will Hermione's happy life be destroyed? Will she choose one of the boys or run away again. Will they even find her? Will she ever return to Wizard London? Add me to your author alerts for part two coming soon!


	20. Part Two Alert!

Hey guys! Just a follow up for those who still only have me on their story alerts and don't know that Part Two is now officially running! Check out my profile to get to Part Two: Forbidden Memories.

~Cry


End file.
